Fires of Liberation
by Karaya One
Summary: The Vallahia threat may be over, but a new enemy from a hidden past ries to take over Japan. While Angelo tries the max to protect the love of his life, Naruto and Sakura continue searching for Sasuke witout knowing their sakes, and their loved ones' lives at at the hand of a old enemy from Naruto's world: Akatsuki. Contains themes not recommended for a audience below 16 years old
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This a new story from me, which will be based on the Naruto Shippuden and the video game Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. Ace Combat, its callsings, locations, weapons, aircraft and characters are owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shonen Jump. The fictional characters are mine though.

Chapter 1: Together as one. Part I

June 21, 2015; 0703 hours. Is a beautiful morning over Tokyo, and on Angelo's apartment, Angelo wakes up but Naruko isn't there. She had sleept with the girls at the same way as Jade did on her wedding. Angelo then takes a shower to wake himself and relax. After the shower, he pulled out a tux that his father had given to him just for his wedding, together with a pair of new shoes. He wanted to look his best for his big day, like André did on his, and he was about to heat his breakfast when where there came a knock at the door. He went to answer the door. It was the groomsmen André, Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Hey Angelo!" André said.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Angelo said.

"How're you doing this morning, 'ttebayo?" Naruto said.

"A little nervous as expected"

"Everything is gonna be fine." André said.

"Yeah, the only thing you should worry about is my sister, 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love… Speaking of which, your turn is coming, Naruto."

"Uh… are you going to marry too, boss?" Konohamaru asked.

"Uh… well…"

Meanwhile, at Naruko's apartment… Naruko got up at the same time as Angelo. She took a long bath to relax. In her bath robe, she went back to her room. She placed her dress on the bed to admire it. It was a beautiful long gown that was off the shouder. The trail was quite long and it had a beautiful lace design. She also tried on her silly gloves that came up to her elbows. She took her veil and tried it on in front of her mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy. Meanwhile, Sakura, Hinata, Jade, Camilla and Hanabi had slept over the night before. They were just getting up when they heard Naruko came out of her room. They went to the kitchen and found Naruko making breakfast.

"Moring Naru." Chanted the girls.

"Morning." Said Naruko.

"Mmm! Smells good, what is it?" Camilla asked

"Oh, is just a recipe that your mom gave me when we met. See if did right."

"Yummy! Exactly like mom does! My big bro is a lucky guy for marrying you."

"How are you this morning?" Sakura asked.

"A little nervous as expected."

"Me too. And it's not even my wedding." Jade said

"Everything is gonna be fine, Naruko-chan." Hinata said.

"Yeah… speaking of which, isn't the time for you start planning yours, Hinata-chan?"

"What? Are you marrying too, oneesan?" Hanabi asked.

Back at Angelo's apartment, Angelo has finished getting dressed. He came out of the room, looking very sweet and sharp on his tux.

"Looking great. Naruko is a lucky girl, if you ask me."

There came a knock on the door. Konohamaru went to open it and it was Angelo's parents. He greeted them and let them in.

"Oh son ,you are great!" said Elisabeth, which was wearing a red dress and she was overflowing with joy. Antonio was wearing a white tux.

"You look like you're gonna marry the empress, son. As always, you are making us so proud." Antonio said.

"Thanks dad. But, where is my sister?"

"She's with your future wife. I still don't know who allowed her to go in such party."

"I did. Is already time for her to know that part of life, and you two WILL support and agree with her choices. And like to see she playing with her friend, er… Hanabi I think. Is that clear?" Elisabeth said.

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Antonio and Angelo said, both a little scared. Then Naruto whispered on Angelo's ear.

"Your mom is scary as mine, 'ttedbayo…"

"… Ah… shouldn't we be going?" André said.

"Yeah, let's go." Angelo said.

Back at Naruko's…The bridesmaids were just putting on their make-up. Their dresses were light green and their bouquets were light blue flowers.

"Come on out Naruko" Sakura said.

Then Naruko came out her room. Her dress fits her perfect, she had a on a necklace of pears and a tiara on her head. The girls let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

"Wow Naruko, you look like the empress herself!" Jade said.

"As I said, my big bro is one lucky guy." Camilla said

There came a knock on the door. Hanabi and Camilla went to open it was Minato and Kushina. The girls greeted them and let them in.

"Oh my! You look beautiful, 'ttebane!" Kushina said. She was wearing a white dress. And as always, she was very vibrant and overflowing with joy, and was even more excited than the bride. Minato was also very vibrant and was wearing a black tux.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. We're so proud of you." Minato said, then he and Kushina came up to her and they hugged her.

"Are you girls ready? Cause the limo that mom rent for us is here." Camilla said.

One hour before the mass, the guests were arriving at the Church. Among them are some of Angelo and Naruko's relatives, their friends, and Colonels Noji, Jiraya, Buford, and Commander Tsunade. They were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

One hour later, the wedding march began. Down the precession went. First came the flower girl and the ring bearer. Then came the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. First was Sakura alone, as there's still no info on Sasuke's whereabouts. Then came Naruto and Hinata, then Hanabi and for last André and Jade. Once they all passed, the guests stood up. Then Minato came down the hall, he said:

"She's yours now. Take care of her."

"I'll sir. I promise." Angelo said. Then he and Naruko stood before priest and he started the nuptial contract. Then, after some time, he reached the final part.

"Angelo Feitosa, do you accept Naruko Uzumaki as your loyal and faithful wife, on the happiness and the sadness, on the health and the disease, until death tear you apart?"

"I do."

"Naruko Uzumaki, do you accept Angelo Feitosa as your loyal and faithful husband, on the happiness and the sadness, on the health and the disease, until death tear you apart?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested on me, I shall declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then Angelo lifted Naruko's veil and they kissed very tenderly. The guests applauded and were joyous to see them. Kushina and Elisabeth were in tears of joy. Antonio, Minato, Naruto and Camilla let a tear escape. Angelo and Naruko walked up the aisle together arm in arm. They went outside and started to take pictures of the wedding party. The limo was waiting for them and Angelo and Naruko went alone together in the limo on their way to the reception.

In the limo, Angelo and Naruko sat back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow." Sighed Angelo.

"I'm so happy!" giggled Naruko. She gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"Me too… I finally found my twin soul… and it's you, Naruko. I love you."

"Oww, I love you too, dear." She said as she gave him a quick kiss. "So, we're leaving tonight for our honeymoon?"

"Yeah, Tahiti's gonna be great." Angelo replied.

When they got to the reception, all of Angelo and Naruko's guests were there. The place was full of happy faces. Instead of DJs there was a band there, and André took up the microphone once they arrived.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm pleased to welcome the couple of the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki- Feitosa, Congratulations newlyweds!" Then the guests received them with applause.

"Now before these two lovebirds sit down, let's ask them to come down to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." André said.

Then the couple walked to the dance floor and the lights grew dim. A spotlight shone on them and their wedding song, a slow moving one, played. As the song plays, Naruko wrapped her arms on his neck. Angelo then placed his hands on her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Then they started chatting.

"So many places you had been… I feared that you may not come back…" She said.

"I'll always be back for you. I promise…" He said.

"And I always thought what you had seen on the sky for you like flying so much…"

"The same beauty on blue that now I see on your eyes… the same beauty of your soul… I don't want to stay out of your sight again… I love you, Naruko."

"I love you too, Angelo."

Everyone applauded as they finished the dance.

"Now for the father daughter and mother son dance."

Minato and Elisabeth came up gallantly to the dance floor.

"Mind if we cut in?" Minato and Elisabeth said.

"Not at all." Angelo and Naruko said.

Naruko danced with Minato while Angelo danced with Elisabeth

"Thanks for all you had done, dad." Naruko said.

"No problem, kiddo. I want nothing but the best for you, and your brother." Minato said.

Everyone applauded for them too. After it, it was time for Naruko throw the bouquet.

"Ready?" She said.

"3, 2, 1, now!" The girls said, then Naruko threw the bouquet, that happened to fell into Hinata's hands.

"…..T-That i-is w-what I-I think-k it i-is…?!" Naruto said.

"Awwww! My two children marrying one after the other! Look dear! Naruto is the next,'ttebane!" Kushina said. After it, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, then both fainted by the emotion, causing the crowd to laugh. Looking at a certain distance, Camilla and Hanabi were a little bored, and were chatting at each other.

"Boy, just look at those stuff. I wonder when is gonna be our turn to have such spectacle." Camilla said.

"Yeah, but remember, I believe that all the guys on the marked are already taken…" Hanabi said.

"Yeah… hey, I think there still some chance to you, you know." Camilla said, pointing to Konohamaru, which was coming with a flower on his hands.

"Uh… can I… take one of you… for a dance…?" he said. Then the girls looked at each other, and Hanabi said.

"Uh…I dunno… maybe we coul…" Hanabi said when she was interrupted by Camilla.

"Yes! Hanabi here is dying for a dance!".

"Camilla-chan, I think that a little more time for…" Hanbi said, when she was interrupted when Camilla whispered on her ear.

"Hey, just a few moment ago we were talking about boys running out of market. Now, a nice one, that is totally falling for ya just appeared. What more you want? Go, give it a try." Then Hanabi lifted from her chair and gone dancing with Konohamaru. Then Angelo, which had seen it from a certain distance, winked his eye for his sister, which she returned it. Then he turned to Naruko.

"Shouldn't we be going… my wife?"

"Yes… my husband."

After the party was over, Angelo and Naruko leaved for their two week honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Together as one. Part II

June 23rd, 2015. On a bedroom, on beach luxury hut at Tahiti, Angelo and Naruko are sleeping at an bed after their first night as a married couple. Angelo then, wakes up and looks at his side, and admires Naruko, which is naked and is only covered by the blanket around her. Angelo then put a short, a pair of sandals, but doesn't wear a shirt, and then proceeds to the window on the other side of the room, which has some flower necklaces all the way around. He then starts to look at the sea, the trees and the sun. Then he gets a towel, and gets to the bathroom, but before he enters, the phone rings. He then picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Angelo? It's me, Minato." Minato says as he appears to be on some kind of control room.

"Yes, what is it? Did something happened?"

"In a matter of fact, yes. Is some turmoil on North Korea. Haven't you seen the news?"

"No, me and Naruko just arrived on our honeymoon. I just woke up some minutes ago, and she's still sleeping."

"Okay. Listen carefully. Once she wakes up, I want that you tell her, that both of you two's presence is been requested here immediately. Commander Tsunade had given authorization from the prime minister to put the all the squadrons over Tokyo area on a permanent yellow alert. In short, we want you two back here now." Minato says as Naruko awakes.

"But we just arrived here."

"I know, but the situation requires a plan of action. Listen, if was me, I would let you two be happy because you two just married and deserve a little vacation. But, that's the command's decision, and they want every pilot on alert-5 over the capital. I can't do more that inform both of you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When she wakes up I'll tell her."

"Ok, Minato out." Then the call ends and Naruko asks.

"Who was?"

"Oh, was just your dad… I don't know how to tell it, but… he said that he need us back at the capital immediately."

"What? But we just got here!"

"I know, but isn't his decision. He's just following orders."

"…it's okay. Is his job after all."

"That's my angel. I promise will be back to our before we know , will you get up alone, or do you want me to carry you to the shower." Naruko puts a smile and says.

"That would be fun."

"Okay. Just put your arms on my back that I'll lift you. Ready?"

"Ready."

"All right, on count of three. One, two, three!" Angelo then lifts her up and carry her on his arms, while he holds her arms on her back. After it, they laugh a little and look at each other's eyes. Then Angelo says:

"I love you." And Naruko answers.

"I love you too." Then they kiss each other as Angelo carry her to the bathroom.

Some hours later, they land at Tokyo, and take a cab to the air base. When they arrive they found all the pilots there, and Minato comes to them.

"Welcome back. Sorry for had made you two return in such a hurry."

"What's going on for everyone gets so desperate?" Angelo asks

"Just look at the news." Tsunade suddenly appear and turn on a TV.

"…. And on our latest report, the tension inside North Korea and on the Asian continent still rages on while Akatsuki leader, a man only known as Pain, continue to press on for the strengthening of his organization's long range capablility, as demonstrated by the recent training of the organization's in-flight refueling operations. Moreover, the recent sightseeing of an flight of unidentified manta-ray like aircraft over the Kuril Islands and the Kamchaka Peninsula had strengthened the instability, but also the reduced the tensions between our country and the Russian Federation, when a combined force of Japanese and Russian planes took off to intercept the five unknown objects before it disappeared on Akatsuki controlled territory. In light of the current situation, the Prime-Minister Shinzo Abe, while being forbided by the agreements made after the Second Korean War, had stated that will request UN's support if the Akatsuki aggression moves continues. When asked about the most probable plan of action, both the Prime Minister and Emperor Akihito had discussed the most peaceful solution to avoid the unexpected results of the Pearl Harbor vicious attack and the disastrous intervention on the North Korea on the already mentioned Second Korean War. While interviewed by North Korean media outlets, Akatsuki's second-in-command, a woman only identified by the pseudonymous of 'Konan' had stated that both American and Japanese militarism caused the war 15 years ago, and Akatsuki will retaliate any joint offensive by both countries…" Tsunade then shut down the TV.

"Well, that's what is happening outside, people. We're on a permanent Alert-5 by the Prime Minister's orders, for those mad people outta there. The time's short. Any questions?"

"Yes. What is Akatsuki, exacly?" Angelo asks.

"Well, as most of you may not know what it is, that is a good start. Is a bunch of soldiers who took control of the country near the end of the last war by our…er… unexpected intervention. For some time we thought that it was okay let them there. At least, way less people would die. But with the Vallahia uprising, they acquired a large quantity of weapons and they are threating to use it against us. Any more questions? No? Excellent. Dismised!"

After it, all pilots were allowed to return to their homes. While on the base, Angelo and Naruko got word by André and Jade that Naruto and Hinata were planning their marriage. On hearing this, Angelo and Naruko got to Naruto's apartment to give their congratulations. For the just-married couple, there's just another small reason for staying on Japan a while longer. What they don't know, is that their country will put all their hopes on them over the next months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Invasion of Tokyo. Part I

August 30, 2015. Is another beautiful, but tense morning for Angêlo and his friends, as has been through the last months with the Akatsuki crisis on North Korea. Elisabeth is on a bus station with Camilla and Hanabi, waiting for the bus which will take them to an anime and games convention. A new edition of the event where Angelo and Naruko met for the first time. Then the bus arrives.

"Here we go!" Camillz said.

"Got everything?" Elisabeth said.

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Okay then. Be careful, you two."

"See you later, mom!"

"Bye, Mrs. Feitosa!" Hanabi said.

After the girls enter the bus, Elisabeth walks back to the hotel, where she, her daughter and her husband where since Angelo's wedding. On the way, she starts wondering.

"This town had brought so much to my family… My son is now a married and well succeed man… my daughter now have so much friendships here… and my husband's business is doing so great after the dark times brought by Olivieri's deception… I think it would be good for us settle down here on this peaceful town…"

Suddenly, Elisabeth look to the sky, and two fighter jets appear from the nowhere and one of them fire a missile on the Rainbow Bridge. Frightened, she makes a call for Angelo's phone, but she doesn't get any answer. Both Angelo and Naruko aren't on their apartment.


	4. Mission 1A: Invasion of Tokyo

Mission 1: Invasion of Tokyo.

Both Angelo, André and Naruko race through the base towards the briefing room. Then they find Minato on the way, and Naruko asks.

"Dad, what's going on?!"

"We're under attack, but I dunno by who! Just get to the briefing room, and a more detailed sitrep will be given."

"Okay, let's go guys!" Angelo said, then him, André and Naruko headed for the briefing room and found all pilots there from Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi to Teams 8, 9, and 10. As soon Minato arrived, Tsunade started the briefing.

"Attention all pilots! Our capital city of Tokyo is under attack by unknown aircraft! Damage from the attacks is widespread throughout the city! All pilots, scramble and intercept all targets immediately!"

Everyone than ran for their planes. After leaving the room, Angelo and André are called by and JASDF officer.

"Captains Feitosa and Noji?"

"Yes?" Angelo said.

"Get to Hangar 2. There's two F-15E waiting for you two there."

"OK. Let's go, André!" Angelo said. Then they got for their planes, and started taxing on the runway.


	5. Mission 1B: Invasion of Tokyo Part II

Mission 1: Invasion of Tokyo. Part 2

[Tokyo, Japan. 1020 hours. August 30, 2015]

Control Tower Operator: "Antares Team, you're cleared for take off."

Angelo: " Antares, taking off now. "

Control Tower Operator: " Team 7 runway clearance granted! Take off when ready! All aircraft under airborne command's jurisdiction following take off. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Airborne Warning and Control System Gosutoai to all scrambling defense craft. The situation has not yet been ascertained. We must implement an emergency reformation. Follow your own individual instructions. Warrant Officer Uzumaki, you do not have a team. Let's see… Antares. Antares, can you keep an eye on her?"

Angelo: "…. Roger that."

André: "Just don't fill the radio with love messages you two."

Angelo: "Look who is talking about it. Let's just finish this up so we can return to our vacations, darling."

Naruko: "… roger. Let's go."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Antares Team, you're authorized to engage any aircraft above Tokyo."

Angelo: "Roger that. May the emperor give us a medal."

Unknown: "Reinforcements. Stay Alert."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Gosutoai to Antares 1, Antares 2, and Antares 3. We are currently on a state of emergency. Our nation is under attack by unknown forces. Do whatever you can to fend of the invasion."

Angelo: "Roger."

Kakashi: "This is Captain Hatake from Team 7. The enemy is expanding its field of attack. Stay alert."

Angelo. "Fox Two."

André: "Antares, there's too many of them. Use your SP weapon."

Seventh Fleet: "All ships to terminate enemy forces over the bay. Get those anti-air guns ready for battle!"

Angelo: "Lock on."

SDF Ground Unit: "Concentrate those anti-aircraft fire on those bombers. Don't let them get any closer!"

Angelo: "Enemy down!"

Reporter: " We interrupt this program for an emergency news report. Tokyo is under attack by unidentified aircraft. The damage apparently extends throughout the city."

André: "Please be safe…"

AWACS Gosutoai: "We got an ID on the invaders. These aircraft took off from Akatsuki controlled bases on North Korea."

Naruto: "Uh…Akatsuki?"

Minato: "Their economy's been in shambles since their civil war. Looks like they finally snapped."

Naruko.: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Policeman: "People are panicking in the west sector. I need backup. I repeat, I need backup."

Akatsuki Squadron: "I've been hit."

SDF Ground Unit: "Enemy tanks have made it to the ground and they're coming at us. Prepare to engage."

André: "I have a lock."

André: "Bandido eliminado!"

Kakashi: "Looks like those terrorists are runnin' out of steam. Had enough, boys?"

AWACS Gosutoai: "The Akatsuki threat level has been reduced."

Kushina: "Furasshu 1, we almost got them. Let's do this one plane at the time."

Naruto: " So those guys think they can barge into someone's house before even calling first, 'ttebayo?"

Sakura: "You more than anyone should teach some manners, Naruto."

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

SDF Ground Unit: "Our runway has been bombed to hell! Is totally useless now!"

Reporter: "A intense ground war is taking place in Shibuya Square. We strongly urge all citizens of Tokyo indoors at this time."

Minato: "No good. It's a miss."

SDF Ground Unit: "Shiruzen Tank Company, advance. Keep those airborne tanks from moving in."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Captain Feitosa, watch your necks out there. Stick with close range targets and run them down."

Angelo: "Roger that."

André: "Tank destroyed."

Naruko: "I evaded!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "How'd he shake me off?!"

Angelo: "Locked on… Firing!"

Angelo: "He's down."

SDF Ground Unit: "Yuchi! I'm outta ammo. I need more, now!"

Team 8: "I got one!"

André: "Careful now, the enemy has you on radar."

Angelo: "Evaded the missile."

Seventh Fleet: "Shoot them sown so they can never do this again. We can't let any of the enemy survive."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Armored vehicle has been destroyed."

AWACS Gosutoai: " We have radar lock on."

Minato: "All airborne tanks have been destroyed. Gosutoai, how are the things on the ground?"

AWACS Gosutoal: "We've managed to stave them off so far. But we've got to stay on constant alert."

Minato: "… Understood."

Naruko: "Locked on."

Naruko: "Target down!"

Naruto: "Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

André: "Careful now, the enemy has a lock on you."

Angelo: "Enemy down!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Team 10: "Roger, commencing attack."

Angelo: "Splash one! Splash one!"

Furasshu Squadron: "He's going down."

Policeman: "No back the other way! The bridge has collapsed!"

Naruko: "I can't evade this one!"

Akatsuki Squadron. "I have a lock."

Angelo: "Oh no you don't!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "I took a hit!"

Policeman: "Somehow I managed to evacuate everyone. I just hope they don't drop a bomb on us."

Akatsuki Squadron: I've been strafed. Who the hell did that?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Whe have radar lock on."

Angelo: "He's down."

André: "Enemy shot down."

Angelo: "Evading missile."

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Mayday! Mayday!"

Team 3: "Fox One."

Minato: "I have a lock."

Minato: "Fox Two."

Naruto: "A miss?"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Oh no! We gonna fall!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Kushina: "Roger, I'm heading over to provide back up."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Missile was evaded."

AWACS Gosutoai: " Antares 1, Fox Two."

AWACS Gosutoai: "Missile strike confirmed."

SDF Squadron: "Shot down!"

Sakura: "Almost in effective range… Firing!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Fox Two!"

SDF Ground Unit: "Good to see the city wasn't completely destroyed. The Air Force really saved our hides."

Angelo: "Enemy plane down."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Enemy missile launch! Jink!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Minato: "Roger, I'm heading over to provide backup."

Angelo: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Reporter: "That's what I like to hear! Our Air Force is holding down the enemy. Keep it up!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "The Akatsuki threat level is even lower now. Drive them out of Japan."

Aigaion Crewman: " Aigaion to Strigon Team, we're ready to fire."

Strigon Leader: "Strigon Leader to Aigaion. We will commence mission operations once your delivery is complete."

Aigaion Crewman: "Attention all aircraft. We are ready for Nimbus launch. Begin the countdown."

Aigaion Crewman: Tracking positioning is complete. Launch in 5,4,3,2,1. Launch Nimbus!"

Strigon Leader: "Engage the enemy at will following Nimbus impact. Finish them off!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "What's that?...A missile?"

Kushina: "Number 3, your radio's down. Number 3, where are you?!"

Naruto: "What's happening?! What's going on?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Cruise missile detonation. Running on a damage report now!"

André; "What?! Where the hell that came from!?"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Warning, cruises missiles approaching."

André: "God damm it! What about the capital?! What about Tokyo?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Warning, additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't wanna know how many."

Strigon Team: "This is Strigon 12. Target Acquired. Moving to engage"

Strigon Leader: "Calling all Strigon planes. Tokyo shall be ours for taking."

Reporter: "Several cruise missile had appeared and shot down many planes above the capital. No further details as yet. I repeat…"

Furasshu Squadron: "Which direction are those cruise missiles coming?! Right or left?!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "This is Gosutoai to all units. I have a radio message from Commander Tsunade."

Tsunade: "Commander Tsunade to all planes… You're ordered… to give up Tokyo…Break away from the capital's airspace and head west… Tsunade… over and out."

Minato: "Are out of your mind?! We can't comply with that order!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Our military is at a huge disadvantage. Comply with the Commander Tsunade's order and head west."

André: "This is Vega, we're not going anywhere!"

Naruto: "Yoshi! We're not moving too,'ttebayo!"

AWACS Gosutoai: "Listen! Is only temporary. The plan is to withdraw, meet up with all the remaining forces from each area and then regroup for a counterattack. We can't afford to lose you. Follow the…."

Minato: "AWACS? AWACS respond!"

Team 8: "AWACS has been hit from one of those cruise missiles! His E-767 is going down!"

Angelo: "This is Antares 1 to Furasshu 1. We really should get outta here."

Minato: "Darn it… This is Colonel Namikaze from Furasshu Squadron. All remaining aircraft, withdraw from Tokyo airspace and head west, bearing 250."

André: "What?! Angelo… I… I won't be leaving Jade behind!"

Angelo: "Listen. If we stay here, we'll die. We can't do anything with what we have here. Let's put just... Our thoughts in place. Just let wait a little, my brother. We will get back. Do it for everyone, will you?

André: "What?!...Arrghh! No that easily, you don't!"

Strigon Team: "Strigon Leader is hit. Are you all right, sir?!"

Buford: "This is Buford. Antares, can you hear me?!"

Angelo: "Buford? Are you okay?"

Buford: "I'm fine, and I'm with your COs on a transport plane heading for the rendezvous point now. We'll meet you there."

Angelo: "Thanks Colonel. See you there. André, Naruko, let's go…"

Naruko: "…rikai."

André: "…darn it… roger."

SDF Ground Unit: "Pull out? You mean we're abandoning the city?"

SDF Ground Unit: "Tokyo has fallen…"

Minato: "Antares Team, continue heading west."

Minato: "Antares Team, you're about to exit the combat zone. Maintain your course west to leave the capital's airspace."

Strigon Leader: "Tokyo is under our control. All planes return to base. Strigon 2, I'm leaving you in charge."

Strigon Team: "Roger Lieutenant Colonel Voychek. I'll take command from here. I hope you make it, sir"

Minato: "Antares Team, you made it out the combat zone. Let's head to the rendezvous point."

André: "I promise I'll back for you. Just a little longer, I promise…"


	6. Mission 1C: Invasion of Tokyo Part III

Mission 1C. Invasion of Tokyo. Final Part

Angelo, André, Naruko, Minato, Kushina, Naruto and his friends managed to escape Tokyo airspace after the Akatsuki attack on the capital. After a long flight they rendezvous with Buford at Saga Airport, on the city of Fukuoka, on the western tip of the island of Kyushu, Japan's main island. On an improvised briefing room, Commander Tsunade debriefed the pilots.

"Our military has escaped destruction because of your valiant efforts on the battlefield. But our capital Tokyo, and the city of Osaka has been temporarily occupied by Akatsuki forces, and our central government has been usurped by them as well. The terrorist organization Akatsuki, and the territories under its control, had declared war with our country as it simultaneously launched a surprise attack on our two main cities. In response, the government of Japan unanimously adopted a resolution of open war against Akatsuki. Our forces remaining on the eastern part of the Japanese mainland are still fighting on desperation to protect our country. Once our intelligence has been sorted and confirmed, the Japanese armed forces must immediately regroup and counterattack against the Akatsuki terrorist organization. The beautiful country of Japan belongs to us, and only us- the Japanese people, and those who protect it." The commander debriefed the pilots.

Back at Tokyo…

Everyone is reunited at Colonel Noji's house, including, Antonio, Elisabeth, Camilla and Hanabi, which both had managed to escape the bus before the bridge was destroyed.

For the next month, the Japanese forces stopped at Fukuoka. During this time, all attempts to send any help to the Tokyo-Osaka area were ruined by the same cruise missiles used over the capital, and the mysterious Akatsuki lead squadron. However, some photos were taken by recon drones before they were shot down. Those photos were immediately sent to Fukuoka for analyses, which Minato paid special attention for two of them. One day, Kushina, Angelo and Naruto found him looking at them, and asked him.

"Huh, Dad? What are you looking, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, hi son. I was just looking at those pictures. Those aircraft… I remember of seeing them before… Darling, do you remember of that Hokkaido incident? It looks like the same model of aircraft." Minato said.

"Uh… it makes some time, but, yes I do." Kushina said. Then Minato shows her the pictures, which shows the same model of aircraft, whose paint job is a total black, with decals showing red clouds for all the plane. Then Angelo and Naruto ask about this "Hokkaido Incident".

"Oh… about that. Was just a incident, when two planes like those on the photos, I believe the same ones of those photos, appeared over the Hokkaido island. I was one of the pilots scrambled to intercept, but we couldn't catch them. Some satellite pictures were taken and we just compared to this ones. Is the same model." Minato said.

Sometime after it, news from the front line came: Akatsuki had broken through the defense line and was about to reach Fukuoka in 2 days. The Japanese situation was terrible: The remaining military leaders, including Jiraya and Tsunade had agreed of another retreat. This time for the island of Okinawa, with its geography, would be suitable for a stable stronghold for the remaining forces for the Japanese counterattack. While preparing to retreat with the others, Angelo saw Buford preparing to embark on a Martinez transport plane heading for the US.

"So you are leaving now?" Angelo said.

"Yes. If I can send you some help, I won't hesitate on doing so. After all, we from Martinez have a big debt towards you and your friend André. Good luck, Antares." Buford said. Then Angelo comes to him and shake his hand.

"Thank you, Sir. Take care of yourself."

"So do you, Captain Feitosa." Buford says. Then he enters his plane and departs along with several civilian planes full of civilians and refugees, heading for several points on the Asia and the Marianas Islands. After Buford leaves, Naruko and Naruto approach Angelo and Naruko asks.

"Will he bring help?"

"He said that he would do his best to, but I think we must be prepared for he doesn't. Anyway, are you two ready to go?"

"I'm." Naruko said.

"Yoshi, I'm too, 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"Ok, let's go." Angelo said as everyone headed for their planes, and as Naruko was getting on her plane, which was also a F-15E, Angelo gave her a kiss and headed for his plane as he saw Naruto's team taking off, which exception of Kakashi's F-15, were flying F-2As since the invasion. After Angelo took off, all planes headed for the island of Okinawa, as the last hope for the Japanese counterattack.


	7. Mission 2A: Naha Aerial Defense Part I

Mission 2A: Naha Aerial Defense

October 3, 2015. Is a little more than one month since the war began, and one day since the Japanese armed forces went on high alert. A week ago, two planes from the mysterious lead squadron from Akatsuki finally overrun an outpost base on the Kyushu island. It's commander is an old friend of Naruto, and since the capture of Kyushu by Akatsuki forces, he had shown signals of frustration and worries about it. The High Command appears to be worried as well, since only 1 day before, a F-1 fighter intercepted a Tu-95 Bear bomber approaching the Okinawa Prefecture, the current location of the Japanese forces. Although the HC put the installation on high alert, their supplies are extremely low, so the only teams which will carry out the intercept operation will be Team Antares, Team 7 and Team 8, Hinata's team. Anyway, Angelo, Naruko and André go to meet the members of Team 8. When they entered the briefing room, there was a female pilot, a dog and two male pilots , all wearing olive drab flight suits, with the exception of the dog.

"You two must be Feitosa-senpai and André-shoi." Said a female pilot. "Oh, of course. Is nice to meet you, Naruko-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruko said.

"Yes, we are." Angelo said.

"I'm Captain Kurenai Yuhi, commanding officer of Team 8. Is a pleasure to meet both of you." Kurenai said. Then the others members to the team greet Team Antares.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog and the team's mascot, Akamaru." One of the pilots said. He had light tan color skin, black hair and brown eyes. His dog was an adult golden retriever with black fur on the ears.

"…. I'm Shino Aburame." Said another pilot, he had a pale skin and black hair color. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Huh… where's Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked.

"I-I'm here…" Hinata, shy as always, said, as she was finishing wearing her fight suit.

"Okay, as everyone know each other, shouldn't we start?" André asked.

"We still need to wait for Team 7." Kurenai said.

"Well, you all won't need to wait for long. We're here." Kakashi said.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, as he approached and kissed Hinata.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said she blushed. Sakura was going to say something, but her expression changes of one of sadness, as she remembers of Sasuke. Then everyone stood up to attention as Tsunade walked in.

"At ease. Sit down please. Let's get this started. This are your current orders for deployment, effective immediately." She said as the projector lid up. " A large scale of enemy bombers is heading towards Naha- the capital of the Okinawa Prefecture. The enemy is plotting to storm Naha airport, where our military is stationed, to stamp us out and put an end to this thing. Enemy bombers are approaching Naha from the east. You all are to cooperate with our radar facilities and resume operations. An enemy takeover of Okinawa would mean the ultimate destruction of our country Japan, and of our Japanese people. Intercept them at once! Dismissed!." Tsunade explained.

Everyone headed for their planes. Angelo, André, Naruko and Kakashi headed for their F-15s. Naruto, Sakura headed for their F-2s and Team 8 headed for their planes, F-4E fighters. Then they taxi to the runway.


	8. Mission 2B: Naha Aerial Defense Part II

Mission 2B. Naha Aerial Defense.

[Naha, Okinawa, Japan. 0911 hours. October 3, 2015]

Naha Base Controller: "Antares 1, you're cleared for takeoff."

Naha GC: "Those bombers have passed through the mountains and are still on course for Naha."

André: "They're here…"

Naha GC: "Head back to base if you need supplies. We're ready to receive you at any time."

Angelo: "Antares, roger that."

Angelo: "I'm airborne."

Naha Base Controller: "Take off complete. Good luck up there."

Naha GC: "Antares team, a formation of enemy bombers is on its way to Naha. Take them out."

Tsunade: "Fight a good fight, troops. You're our only hope."

Naha GC: "This territory is all we've got left. Antares Team, it's your hands. We've got to intercept those bombers . Stay within range of the radar facility. That should give you the upper hand in battle."

Angelo: "Antares 1, engaging."

André: "Antares 2, engaging."

Naruko: "Antares 3, engaging."

Kakashi: "Antares team, have you located the enemy bombers?"

Angelo: "We have them on sight."

Sakura: "Look at all that smoke!"

André: "They're under attack from the frontline. Our air defense network won't last much longer."

Angelo: "Antares, Fox Three."

Angelo: "Got it!"

Angelo: " Locked on."

Angelo: "Fox two!"

Kakashi: "I'm within the radar facility's ESM range. Ready to receive data."

Naruto: "Darn him, he evaded my missile!"

Angelo: "Firing!"

Kiba: "Antares splashed one!"

Akatsuki Broadcaster: "Okinawa soldiers of Japan. Resistance is futile. Throw down your weapons and surrender."

Naha GC: "Enemy bombers are approaching the city! Get on the scene immediately!"

Naha GC: "More enemy bombers detected on radar. It looks like another formation."

Akatsuki Squadron: "All planes, head back to base once you're out of bombs. Initiate bombing sequence."

Akatuski Broadcaster: "Japanese central forces succumbed to the might of our revolutionary armies, and wisely admitted defeated as our cause of a new world speak greater."

Hinata: "This is… the enemy's propaganda broadcast?"

Kurenai: "Don't pay attention to it. Just concentrate and prove they're wrong."

Angelo: "Fox Three!"

Angelo: "Target destroyed!"

Naha GC: "More planes are showing up on the radar. It's another bomber formation. Intercept!"

Akatsuki Broadcaster: "Our merciful leaders in their benevolence has taken it upon themselves to restore order tom your former capital of Tokyo, and yet you seem intent on wasting away your final days playing futile war games."

André: "Dammit, what a bunch of lies!"

Naruto: "How about that ,Akatsuki! Don't be thinking you can get through here, 'ttebayo!"

Naruko: "I have a lock!"

André: "Second enemy bomber is down."

Angelo: "I have you now!"

Sakura: "Good going!"

Naha GC: "More enemy bombers approaching. There's a quite few of them this time."

Angelo: "I'm on his tail!"

Kakashi: "Naruto, Sakura, give Antares team support on those bombers. I'll smoke the escorts."

Naruto: "Yoshi! Wakateru, dattebayo!"

Sakura: "Roger that."

Angelo: "Got him!"

Angelo: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Shino: "You gonna let them strike the city again? We must protect Okinawa."

Kurenai: "Be patient and stay focused."

André: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Angelo: "He's down!"

Naruko: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Naruko: "Target hit!"

Sakura: "Firing!"

Angelo: "Missile, evading!"

Angelo: "Fox Two."

Angelo: "Goodnight."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Still no go. Where's the enemy?"

Angelo: "E aí, gringo?"

Angelo: "Bandit destroyed!"

Naha GC: "4th enemy bomber confirmed down. Keep up the good work."

Angelo: "I'll evade this one."

Angelo: "Radar lock."

Angelo: "He's down."

Kiba: "5th enemy bomber is on its way down. At this rate we'll get them all."

Akatsuki Squadron: "How many do we have now? Stay in formation!"

Naruto: "Fox Two!"

Naha GC: "Bombers are still coming. Stay sharp."

Naruko: "How long this is going to keep up?!"

Angelo: "Until we shot down all enemy bombers. Just keep attacking them."

André: "I shot one down!"

Angelo: "Nice!"

Shino: "Fox Two."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Enemy aircraft launched a missile."

Naha GC: "Antares 1, ESM is active."

Angelo: "Fox Three! Fox Three!"

Angelo: "Missile hit!"

Angelo: "6th bomber is going down."

Naha GC: "Take out those bombers first and 't worry about the escorts."

Hinata: "Target destruciton confirmed."

Naha GC: "Bomber number 8 confirmed down."

Kakashi: "9th bomber down."

Naruto: "Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Locked on."

Angelo: "Firing!"

SDF Ground Unit: "Suhiro, this is Kohita in sector R-6. Bring more supplies!"

Angelo: "You're mine!"

Sakura: "Antares 1 destroyed the target."

Kakashi: "All enemy bombers ahave been eliminated. I have to say you handled things well."

Angelo: "Cover Antares. Weapons safe."

Kakashi: "Yoshi…Heapin' all that praise on us has got me a little too red in the face to go back home."

Naruto: "Uh, sensei, should I report you as gunned down and missing in action, 'ttebayo?"

Sakura: "That's pretty harsh, Naruto."

Kakashi: "Whatever. All planes, it's time to get home now. Try and make it back for the supper."


	9. Mission 2C: Naha Aerial Defense Part III

Mission 2C: Naha Aerial Defense. Part Three

The Antares Team and the other Japanese pilots arrived back to the base and heads to the briefing room so that Commander Tsunade can debrief them.

"The enemy bombers have been intercepted. Enemy aircraft around the Okinawan perimeter have been significantly weakened. Our forces have taken advantage of this opportunity to arrange a swift counterattack. We expect the best from you." The Commander said.

Some time after the debriefing, Angelo was looking for Naruko. After some minutes looking for her, he found her on the roof, crouched and looking at the stars.

"Hey honey, is something wrong?"

"Oh, hi. There is nothing wrong, I just… those stars… I still remember the first time we saw them… I can't believe those stars are the cause of all of this…" Then Angelo sits at her side.

"If you need say something, remember that I always will be here for you." He said. Then she looks back at the sky.

"Is just a story my parents used to tell to me and my brother… I remember of it every now and then… Was 25 or 26 years ago, I'm not sure… Was a night when the sky was radiant with shooting stars. That night… my parents were still just two young teenagers on their first relationship… they made countless together that night. On July 9th, 1989, an asteroid called Ulysses came into the Earth's orbit and disintegrated into millions of pieces, which poured down on the land below… This country, thankfully, haven't taken critical hits. But, the two Koreas didn't had too much luck, especially North Korea… That country and its people were already too poor, just for an asteroid and a subsequent coup d'etat give a real nightmare to its people… My dad said that their leader, a man called Kim-Il-Sung, was overthrown by someone called Ji-Ang-Hanzõ, nicknamed Hanzo Of The Salamander. Amidst the economic panic, Hanzõ and its followers took power over the entire North Korea for the next years. And on March 25, 1995, with discovery of natural resources on the areas hit by the Ulysses, North Korea began to invade its neighbors. They took control of Seoul, the capital of South Korea, its peaceful and rich twin country, within 5 days. The capital of China, Beijing, also fell for them. In just 10 days, they occupied an area from the north of China, to the Kamchaka Peninsula… In response, the Chinese and the South Korean government places their hopes on a joint operation between Japan and minor American volunteer forces…. That was the beginning of the Second Korean War…"

"Wow… that's an… interesting story." Angelo said. "I wonder why I didn't knew that."

"Neither I and my brother didn't knew about it… We just knew it… because our father was there…" Naruko said.

"Really? I thought I knew most of your father's missions. So why it doesn't appear on his records?"

"Because… his superiors, like Jiraya-sensei and Commander Tsunade doesn't want people to remember of what happened on July of that day… Dad still regrets of had told it to me and Naruto..." Then a tear falls from one of Naruko's eyes.

"Hey, come here." Angelo says he hugs her. "Whatever you need, I always will be here for you, no matter what. Remember? 'On the happiness and the sadness, on the health and on the disease, on the richness and on the poverty, until death tear us apart'. Are you feeling better now?" He says.

"Much better." She replies. Then they kiss and Angelo says.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to hear the rest of the story." He says as he help her on sit on his lap.

"Well… on July 6, 1995, North Korea released 7 nuclear bombs over their border to stop allied advance… over 12,000 people died… Dad was flying over the ground zero that day, while mom was watching the news from home… Dear?"

"What is it?"

"You think that… I dunno… all of the nightmare that my parents were through 20 years ago… is happening again with us?"

"I don't know. But, I promise you one thing."

"What is it?"

"No matter what, I'll always protect you, no matter the cost, because, you are my reason to live. I love you."

"I love you too, Angelo." Then, they kiss very tenderly.

"Anyway, is getting a little late. Let's get down." Angelo says

"Okay." Then he helps her to get on her feet and both walk down the stairs that give access to the rooftop, with their hands given.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Through the heart of a nation

Since the invasion, Angelo and André's relatives were sheltering on Colonel Noji's house since the first bomb dropped. As an WW2 veteran and as an high ranking officer until his retirement, Colonel Noji had permission to put several defenses and a bomb bunker on Cold War's days.

However, in one day, a strange troop movement was occurring on their neighborhood, and they noticed that one of the strange planes with red clouds hasn't taken off as usual. Suddenly, an battalion was coming at the Colonel's house. When it got close to the door, the Colonel said for the woman, including Hanabi and Catarina, to get to the bunker, and called his son and Antonio to his medal room. Then he got to a stand where there was several katana swords and gave to the man.

"Son, do you remember your lessons with those swords?". Colonel Noji said.

"Yes, father." André's father said.

"Very well. Mr. Feitosa, do you know anything about using a sword?" Colonel Noji asked to Antonio.

"A little…but I learn fast." He said.

"I see… Son, please assist Mr. Feitosa."

"Yes, father. Mr. Feitosa, stay with me, please." Then the trio headed for the entrance.

Suddenly, several soldiers entered the house and spread out for the outskirts. Then a bunch of four armed soldiers were ambushed and taken out by Antonio and André's father.

Colonel Noji was on a room, when two armed soldiers came to his position.

"Teishi! Ugoku na! ( Halt! Don't move!)" One of the soldiers said. "Anata no buki o doroppu shi, watashitachi ni shitagatte kudasai. Anata no atama no ue ni te o ire (Drop your weapon and follow us. Put your hands on your head.)"

Colonel Noji just put his hands on his head and when a soldier tried to take his sword, the Colonel, showing a very impressive skill on the use of the katana, managed to take down both soldiers.

While walking to the main yard, several solders ambushed Colonel Noji. They were almost firing when a female voice said.

"Anata no hi o hoji suru! ( Hold your fire!)". Then all the soldiers lowered their weapons cleared a path so a woman could approach. She was tall, had a short and straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow. She also had a light blue paper flower in her hair, and her clothes were a large cloak that ended on her knees with 3 red cloud decals on it , a pair of paints that also functioned as her shoes, with high heels. Then she approached one of the soldiers and said with a neutral face, but with an irritated voice tone.

"Anata no chūmon wa koroshite inai, mada anata wa sore ni somuku. Watashi wa setsumei o motomeru. (Your orders are not of kill, and yet you disobey it. I demand an explanation.)" She said.

"Kare to kyōhan wa watashitachi no heishi, shirei-kan no kazu o koroshita. Watashi no otoko o okonau hitsuyō ga ari...( He and accomplices killed a number of our soldiers, Commander. My man must...)". The soldier said with his head down, but was interrupted by the woman.

"Anata to anata no otoko ga bōryoku de kare no ie ni haitte inakattara nan ryūketsu wanaidarou. Anata no munō no kekka, watashitachi no menbā no ōku no ga inochi o ushinatte ita, to watashitachi no kuni to gen'in no tame ni hijō ni kichōna hito no seimei,oyobi sono shinzoku wa, futōna kiken ni ireta. Anata no buki.( There would be no bloodshed if you and your man had not entered his house with violence. As a result of your incompetence, more of our members had lost their lives, and the life of an invaluable person for our country and cause, and its relatives were put in unjustified danger. Your weapons.)" The woman said as she took the soldier's weapons.

"Shihanki ni jibun o tojikome, 1700-jikan de chōkai shobun ni hōkoku suru. Imasugu! (Confine yourself to quarters and report to disciplinary action at the 1700 hours. Now!). She said.

"Hai, Shirei-kan. ( Yes, Commander.)" The soldier said as he left Colonel Noji's house. Then the woman turned to Colonel Noji.

"Forgive the soldiers' insubordination, Colonel. This isn't the discipline that my organization, neither my master allows. Please accept my sincere apologies." The woman said.

"Who are you? What brings you and your soldiers here?" The Colonel said.

"My name is Konan. Second-in-command of Akatsuki, and current commander of the occupation forces. My master has kept an admiration on you, Sir, and me and him had as tutor one of your former students, Colonel Jiraya. As an gift, my master had given this platoon as your personal unit, and cordially invited you to our Headquarters on this city, to show our progress over this country." She said.

"What makes you think I'm going to accept your master's offer?"

"You simply don't have choice, Colonel. By an order of my master, this platoon is now your propriety, and some soldiers will stay here as your personal guards, as well the guards of your relatives. They have orders to protect you with their lives."

"What will happen if my daughter wishes to go to the market?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Supplies will come weekly to satisfaction your needs. If you need anything else, the guards will bring for you. Me and my master are insuring that your family's food is of high quality and of outmost importance. You had seen the hunger nightmare on World War II, Colonel, you know the cost of those luxuries my master insists on conceiving to you and your relatives. I suggest you may make good use of them." When the Colonel was about to answer, a soldier came with André's father and Antonio, both with their hands on their heads and being held at gunpoint.

"Shirei-kan? (Commander?)" the soldier said.

"Hai? (Yes?)" Konan said.

"Sorera no hito wa, chōdo uraniwa de hakken sa reta. (Those men had just been found on the backyard.)" Konan then look at them and return to the Colonel.

"Do you know those men?" she asks.

"Yes… those are my son, and the other is the father of my grandson's friend."

"Hum…so you must be the father of André Noji." She says looking at André's father. "And you the father of Angelo Feitosa… the red scorpions' team… Interesting… is there any other of your relatives here, Colonel?"

"Yes…the woman. They are on a bomb bunker, over here." The Colonel, André's father and Antonio headed to the bomb bunker where the woman were. When they opened the door, the woman, Camilla and Hanabi were a little scared, but Horikoshi made a hand signal so they didn't move.

"Who are they?" Konan asked.

"Those are my wife and my daughter-in-law." André's father said while pointing to André's mother and Jade.

"And those are my wife and my daughter." Antonio said while pointing to Elisabeth and Camilla.

"Hum…and you? Who you are?" Konan asked to Hanabi.

"Hanabi… Hanabi Hyuga." She answered.

"Hum… your father is the CEO of the Hyuga Incorporated, isn't?" Konan said. Suddenly, she picked up two pieces of paper, and made two origami birds.

"Here. Take this. A little gift so both of you can remember of your relatives in Naha while you can." She said, as she gave the origami birds to Camilla and Hanabi.

"My big brother will come back and will take you down." Camilla said.

"So do my oneesan." Hanabi said.

Konan then did a small smile, like she was messing up with the girls. Then she said.

"I have no doubt he would. After all, time had shown that is a terrible mistake underestimate the red scorpions…. A mistake I'll not make." Konan said. "But, I'm feeling generous today. At least, you all want to know their conditions, isn't? Well then, maybe if I show my human side, you all will cooperate more efficiently."

"What you have in mind?" Horikoshi asked

"Just follow me." she said. "The soldiers will guide you all."

Then Konan started walking to the entrance, and then some soldiers gathered around Horikoshi, Antonio and the others, telling to follow them. After it, they entered into the back of a military truck, which started to head with a convoy towards a unknown location on Tokyo….

This is the end of this chapter. Thank you very much for following this story, and sorry for the delay.


	11. Mission 3A: Senju Field I

Mission 3: Senju Field, Part 1

October 2, 2015. Two days after the aerial defense of Naha, Naruto was looking, a little curious at a squadron patch, when Hinata approached in.

"What are you looking, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh hi, Hinata. I just found this patch, and I think it is from my dad. It was inside an old picture album hidden between some books. " Naruto answered.

"6thAir Division… 66thAir Force Unit… Galm…?" Hinata said.

"This is strange. Will would my dad keep this,'ttebayo?" he said.

"I don't know. Anyway, shouldn't we be going to the briefing room now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Then they walked to the briefing room where Teams Antares, 7, and 8 were waiting.

"Hey Naruto, what you got there?" Sakura asked.

"A patch I found on an old album picture of my dad." He said.

"Oniichan, why you were looking at dad's things in the first place?" Naruko asked.

"I thought it was just an old album with pictures of mom and dad. I never thought I would find something like this." Naruto answered.

"Can I see it?" Angelo asked.

"Sure." Naruto said as Angelo and André came closer.

"6th Air Division, 66th Air Force Unit, Galm." André said.

Kakashi was reading one of Jiraya's books, when his listen to André's words. Suddenly, his face changes to one of shock and terror.

"Strange… oniichan, could it be…" Naruko said.

"I… I dunno…maybe…?" Naruto said.

Everyone then stood attention when Tsunade finally arrived. After giving orders, Tsunade starts the briefing.

"You've been ordered to start the mission now. The interception from two days ago was a success, enemy air units around Okinawa have been weakened and the JSDF has taken full advantage of this prime opportunity to initiate a counterattack operation with all forces participating. Enemy forces have established a wide scale defensive line around Senju Field, consisting largely of tank battalions. Our ground forces are set up to cross the river and penetrate it, and eventually regain control of Okinawa. Your mission is to support our advancing ground units, and eliminate all enemy forces. Our ground units are the Warlock tank battalion, the Quox tank battalion and the Steel Gunners tank battalion. Antares team will be the responsible for providing cover for Warlock battalion, Team 7 to Quox and Team 8 to Steel Gunners. Godspeed, everyone. Dismissed!" Tsunade said.

Everyone leaved the room, but as Antares team was leaving, Tsunade said.

"Hold on, Antares team."

"Yes, ma'am?" Angelo said.

"Your friend Buford manage to send some help. An American AWACS is on their way. Just letting you all know. You may go now." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am!" André said.

Everyone heads for their planes and takes off for Senju Field.


	12. Mission 3B: Senju Field II

Mission 3: Senju Field.

[Senju Field, Okinawa. 0600 hours. October 2, 2015.]

Angelo: "Free to engage, Antares team."

Kakashi: "Weapons hot and free, kids."

Kurenai: "Disperse and engage."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "This is Martinez Security affiliated AWACS Ghost Eye, coming on request of company leader Fredrick Buford, calling callsings Antares and Vega. Do you copy, Antares team?"

André: "Good ol' Colonel doesn't stop being kind. We copy, Ghost Eye."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Ghost Eye to all forces. We're about to engage enemy units on the other side of the river from multiple locations."

Kakashi: "Team 7, acknowledged."

Kurenai: "Team 8, understood."

Warlock Separate Battalion Leader: "This is Warlock Battalion. We'll be keeping the central unit occupied. Antares Team, we request aerial cover."

Quox Armored Battalion Leader: "Quox Battalion here. We're setup to hit all enemy central units on the eastside. We're counting on your cover, Team 7."

Steel Gunners Leader: "Steel Gunners to Team 8. We've got the westside covered. Requesting close air support."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Antares Team, provide cover for Warlock Battalion and eliminate all Akatsuki ground forces. Head for central area and provide close air support. Cross the return line if you need supplies. It's at the south end of the airspace."

Angelo: "Got it."

André: "Colonel Burford really believe in us if he sent reinforcements. Great confidence booster, huh?"

Kakashi: "Do you kids know that 90% of our operational forces are on the battlefield?"

Naruto: "Wow…sugoii!"

Sakura: "Very impressive!"

Kurenai: "That's the efficiency we expect from this generation of troops. Shall we show ours, Team 8?"

Team 8: "Hai!"

Angelo: "Antares 1, engaging."

André: "Antares 2, engaging."

Naruko: "Antares 3, engaging."

Kakashi: "Team 7, engaging."

Kurenai: "Team 8, engaging."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Use the Operation ID device when the battle is too heavy. Your radar display can be toggled for each operation."

Naruko: "Got it."

Angelo: "Enemy armored vehicle destroyed."

Yellow Jacket: "This is Yellow Jacket, Martinez Security helicopter unit. We've got self- propelled artillery across the river. Hum… red scorpions… I remember of seeing those emblems five years ago… Now I can understand Colonel Burford's request."

Angelo: "Wow, Colonel Burford is really the big deal. Let's not disappoint him for sending so much gifts, Team!"

André: "Got it for the Colonel."

Naruko: "Okay!"

Angelo: "Enemy facility destroyed."

Akatsuki Ground Unit: "Don't let up! We must keep them back at all costs!"

Warlock Leader: "We don't have much time. All tanks, make quick work of those guys."

Angelo: "Armoured vehicle destroyed."

Warlock Leader: "Enemy forces in our sector are down to 50%. Keep it up!"

Yellow Jacket: "Scorpion fighters, do you read me? Those were some fancy moves. Now take out the rest of them."

Angelo: "Sure thing."

Angelo:" Antares, Fox Two."

Warlock: "The enemy siege has collapsed. Captain, now's our chance!"

Warlock Leader: "All tanks, focus your fire dead ahead. We're gonna take that gun site!"

Naruko: " I took one down!"

Angelo: "Cool!"

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Don't let enemy forces reach Warlock Battalion. Take them out before they cross the bridge."

André: "Vega here. Roger that."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Antares 1, ESM is active."

Angelo: "Fox Two."

Warlock Leader: "We've taken control of the gun site. Thanks for the air support."

Warlock: "They're just like the stories I heard."

Warlock Leader: "Warlock here. Moving to attack the main forces on the west."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Roger that. Antares Team, move on to a different unit."

Angelo: "Fox Two!"

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "This is Quox. Advancing to engage enemy across the river. Do me a favor and take care of any little bothersome guys who managed to pass through Team 7. We'll be able to provide ground assistance once you're in ESM range."

André: "Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Fox Two!"

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Ghost Eye to Antares Team, listen up. Aircraft that have already completed their operation objective are being sent to your way. Call them in when you need backup."

Angelo: "Got it, Ghost Eye."

Angelo: "Magnum!"

Angelo: "Ground target destroyed."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "All pests are down. Get moving!"

Quox Armoured Battalion: "You make our lives easy, Air Force."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Enemy forces have been dealt a heavy blown. All planes, move into action against any forces still remaining."

Naruto: "They're not going anywhere. I won't let them get away."

Sakura: "Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Kakashi: "Entering combat airspace. Commencing requested support."

Angelo: "Approaching gun range."

André: "Fox Three!"

André: "Splash One!"

Andre: "Hey budd, don't go thinking we can win this war all buy ourselves. If the enemy becomes more than you can handle, don't be afraid to request allied support."

Hinata: "Got one."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Antares 1, ESM is active."

Team 8: "Missile went off target."

Naruko: "Antares 3, launch missile."

Naruko: "Bandid down! All right, next!"

Angelo: "Firing!"

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Enemy aircraft destroyed."

André: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Akatsuki Ground Unit: "Don't get over zealous. Our tanks can deal with the ground. Anti-aircraft gunner! Keep those fighters out of range!"

Kakashi: "The enemy is trying to weasel its way out. Take care of them, kids."

Naruto: "Got it."

Sakura: "Understood."

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Just cross over the safety line and head back to base if you need supplies."

Hinata: "Got another one."

Naruko: "Enemy destroyed!"

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Half of the enemy forces are down."

André: "We're halfway there."

Naruko: "Bagged a bandit!"

Angelo: "Amazing!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Enemy plane fired a missile."

Akatsuki Ground Unit: "Stop firing! Retreat!"

Angelo: "I missed."

Angelo: "You ain't getting away!"

André: "Approaching effective range."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Right behind him."

Angelo: "Got him."

Angelo: "Evading missile!"

AWACS Ghost Eye: "Missile was evaded."

Angelo: "Requesting attack support!"

Warlock Leader: "Roger, heading over to attack."

Angelo: "Lock on."

Angelo: "Enemy down."

Kurenai: "There isn't too many of them left. We're all most done. Don't get shot."

Akatsuki Ground Unit: "Please respond! Anyone! HQ! HQ!... Dammit!"

Naruko: "Got ya!"

AWACS Ghost Eye: "This area has been cleared of enemy forces. Mission completed. Get back to base."

Angelo: "Weapons safe, Antares."

Kakashi: "Return to formation."

Kurenai: "Prepare to leave the combat zone."

KIba: "Looks like I won the bet."

Shino: "…you were lucky."

André: "That's one step closer to Tokyo… I know I can count on you to get there sooner, buddy."

Angelo: "I'll get you back there, bro… I promise."


	13. Mission 3C: Senju Field III

Mission 3C: Senju Field. Final Part.

All teams arrived from Senju Field, and after parking their planes, going through post-landing and taking their flight suits off, everyone heads for the briefing room to get debriefed by Tsunade.

"Thanks to your efforts we have completed this mission successfully. SDF forces were able to completely liberate Okinawa. Akatsuki forces were driven off the front line, and have retreated to Yamamoto Fortress-which is located in southern tip of Kyushu Island. This mission should have given them a good taste of what our forces are capable of. You all earned this weekend. Enjoy what this island have to offer. Dismissed."

After the briefing, still with the unknown badge on his pocket, Naruto comes close to Jiraya and Tsunade, and ask.

"Uh, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-bachan, can I ask something?"

"Oh, hello there, Naruto. What is it?" Jiraya said.

"What is this badge?" Naruto says, as he takes the badge out of his pocket.

"…where did you find this, Naruto?" Jiraya asks.

"On one of dad's old picture albums. I was seeing it, then it fell from it." Naruto answered.

"Can't blame him for it…only his sister know how lonely he was when he was a child… still…" Jiraya thought. Meanwhile, Tsunade was still looking at the badge, then she said to Naruto.

"This was from your father, yes. It's a very long story, and the beginning is quite distant from this badge's history. Still interested?"

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"Well then." Tsunade then picks up a piece of paper from her pocket and write an address on it.

"Here, call your sister, her husband, and your friends, and meet me and Jiraya at this address. Don't forget to inform your parents, but only what they need to know." Tsunade said.

"All right! Thank you, bachan!" Naruto said, then he left running.

"You're sure about this?" Jiraya asks.

"We're fighting this war because we made a mistake. They need to know…so it won't happen again." Tsunade answers.

"Yes, but still…"

"You waited 20 years to call me on a date, and you are hesitating now?"

"Okay, okay, I'll go with you there."

"Good, thank you." Tsunade says as she gives a quick kiss on Jiraya's cheek, and leaves.

"This woman is both a prize and a punishment…" Jiraya thought to himself.

This is the end of this chapter. Thanks for watching


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Future's past. Part One

About an hour and half after the debriefring, Naruto, Angelo, Sakura, Hinata, Naruko and André arrived at the address that Tsunade gave to Naruto. She and Jiraya were waiting on the address and she is caring a big bag with her. The address is an old Pagoda-style temple, which is abandoned and clearly lacking proper care.

"So, Tsunade-bachan, what you wanted to us to see here?" Naruto asked.

"This is an old temple made by my grandfather, sometime over the late 1900s, expected to work as a museum of the 18th and 19th century. My grandfather's clan was one of the few which survived as political parties after the Meji restauration. Much history is still unchartered inside that temple." Tsunade said.

"Wakateru, 'ttebayo…" Naruto said.

"Sounds fun to see." Naruko said. Then everyone climbed the set of stairs on the entrance and approached the door. The door has a lock on it that looks quite old. Tsunade then looks the lock and hold it for a moment. Then she suddenly punches the lock, and it opens. She then looks around, and see everyone in shock. Then Jiraya helps her to push the door.

"It's pitch black here… can't see a thing." Sakura says.

"Hum… here." Tsunade says as she picks up two lanterns from her bag and gives one to Sakura. They walk a little more and find a funnel-like thing on the wall.

"Here, there's another one too." Hinata says. Sakura illuminates the space between them and the light shows up a large corridor that goes beyond the lantern's light range

"The end of the thing must be inside the wall or something…" Tsunade says as she picks up a lighter and puts fire on a piece of paper. She then throws the paper on one of the funnels, and a series of small lights lighten up at one side of the corridor. She gives the lighter and a piece of paper to Sakura, and she repeats the same procedure. The lights on the other side of the corridor also lighten up. On the very end of the corridor, is a gate. The group then proceed onto it.

"Huh? What's there above the gate?" Angelo asks.

"Is the old Uzumaki clan emblem." Tsunade says. Then everyone looks at Naruto and Naruko.

"You two have a family with quite an story, you know. The Uzumaki clan had the same age as the my grandfather's clan and the Uchiha clan, the most powerful clans in the Edo period. It was a prominent clan from the Uzushiokagure region, actual Ibaraki region, and distant relatives of my grandfather's clan, the Senju clan. As such, both were in good terms and an alliance that extended to their regions. The actual regions of Saitama, Tokyo and Kanagawa, and even this island were once their region and domains, and the areas over the mainland named Konohakagure region. Konohakagure Air Base was named after it, and your headbands have the symbol of the Konohakagure region."

"Sugoii…" Naruto said.

"Amazing…" Naruko says.

"Unfortunately, the passage of the hurricanes Matsui and Okakure in the 18th and 19th centures, so do the World War Two aerial bombings destroyed most of the Uzushiokagure region, and the remaing members were scattered throughout the Japan. My grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, married my grandfather and settled the Tokyo region, same goes to Kushina."

Angelo and André get astonished and look at each other. Tsunade notices it and asks.

"You two have a question?"

"My grandpa said he dated a woman named Mito Uzumaki before joining the Imperial Navy Air Force." André said.

"That can't be possible." Tsunaed said.

"Why not?"

"My grandmother had born in 1881, and married my grandfather in 1904. She died in 1986. Teacher Noji was only 20 years old when he joined the military. My grandmother was on her late 50s by the end of the war." Tsunade says.

"Whoa…" Angelo said.

"Then… could be someone else named Mito Uzumaki by the start of the war?" André says.

"Maybe… maybe someone making a tribute to my grandmother. To have an idea of it, the capital of the actual Ibaraki region was named Mito, after my grandmother's death."

"Uzumaki members were quite respected and feared as soldiers also." Jiraya said.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Besides the aforementioned and known Uzumaki life longevity, the Uzumaki clan also had an incredible stamina and life force." Tsunade said.

"I've heard reports and Noji-sensei once said that an Uzumaki clan member could sustain and survive wounds from a bullet on the head, and even on the vital parts of the torso, like the lungs, heart and stomach. He even saw it himself." Jiraya said.

"Amazing!" Naruko said.

"One more thing about it." Tsunade said.

"What else me, mom and imotosan can do? We have super force also, or agility?" said the excited Naruto.

"None of the those. Is about your hair."

"Eh?" Said Naruto and Naruko, both quite confused.

"One of the features of the Uzumaki bloodline and genetic, besides the stamina and longevity, was a unique hair color."

"Which was…?" Naruko says.

"Red."

"Ehhhh?!" Both Naruto and Naruko said.

"If I'm correct all the Uzumaki with most of the clan's genetic features had red hair. About you two…let's just say it was…"

"An beautiful interfention…" Angelo and Hinata said, very distacted by Tsunade's words, and haven't noticed what they said. They just realized what they said when everyone started to look at them, then they felt very embarrassed.

"Thanks, dear." Naruko said as she gave Angelo a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said, as he kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Well…shouldn't we be going?" Jiraya said.

"Yes. There's a series of invaluable artifacts on the upper floor that I want to check if any robbers violated them." Tsunade said. Then everyone walked through the gate and climbed a stair to the upper floor. On the upper floor, there was another corridor, this one had four doors along each side it.

"This should be the artifact hall. There is a series of artifacts on each room. I want to check if all of them are in their right place, and by the morning I'll have some soldiers guarding this temple." Tsunade said.

"Are them that important?" Jiraya asked.

"The oldest of those is 225 years old. The value of them together is bigger than all the Air Force's planes before the invasion. For me they have only sentimental value…"

"Okay then…"

Everyone then heads for the first door of the left side, and Jiraya opens it. Then everyone enters the room. There is several scrolls over the floor and some of the wooden and bamboo shelf little doors are sliced open.

"This is, or was, this floor's scroll room. There is several and valuable documents around here, including old 18th centures maps, diaries, and battle strategies from my grandfathers and his predecessors which luckily wasn't at the capital's National Library, thank goodness. We gonna take those of this section here, which is the most important ones, and wait until tomorrow to pick up the rest of them." Tsunade says as she picks some of the scrolls and puts in her bag.

Suddenly, a shadow passes behind them. Hinata then turn around, but doesn't see nothing.

"Hey Hinata, what's the matter?" Naruto asks.

"I think I just saw something… Like a shadow…" she answers.

"You think there is already someone else here, ma'am?" Angelo asks to Tsunade.

"Then must be someone with a hell of a guts to come here pile my ancestors' treasures! You kids go check that room over there while we finish here." She answered.

"Yes, ma'am." He says. Then everyone, with the exception of Jiraya and Tsunade, enters the first room of the right side. Sakura then illuminates the room, and the light shows a dummy with a samurai armor, however, the breastplate and both the shoulders armor is missing.

"Anything?" Tsunade says from the other room.

"There is a dummy with an old samurai armor, but the pectoral part is missing alongside the shoulders' aromor." Sakura answers.

"Which color the armor is?"

"It's blue."

"That was my grandfather's brother's armor. Good, I'll not kill the son of a gun, but I'll give him a hell of a punch." Tsunade says to Jiraya.

"Hum, no doubt you would. Time has shown you can't be underestimated, Tsunade." He answers.

"Looks like this guy needs a little pick-me-up to remind him of this goddarn lesson." She answered.

Then the shadow runs again, this time from the end of the corridor to the second door of the right side. Again, Hinata notices and turns around.

"I saw it again." She says.

"What?" Naruko asks.

"The shadow. Just entered that door over there." Hinata answers.

"I'll take a look." Angelo says. "What is supposed to have in that room?" He asks.

"If Tsunade-sensei is right, that should be the katana storage room." Sakura answers.

"Oh well…" he says.

"Be careful, dear." Naruko says.

"I'll. I promise." Angelo says. He then enters the katana room, and looks around it, but the darkness don't allow to see much of the interior of it . However, he can see the katana stand just in the middle of the room. The stand was supposed to have four katana swords, but he only see three.

"What the…" he says.

Suddenly, the missing katana strikes him, almost beheading him, but he evaded by getting down on the right moment. Then he looks to were the sword came from, and sees the figure pointing the sword to him. The figure then attacks him again, but he evades to the left, and it attacks him again, but he evades to the right. The figure attacks him aiming to the middle, then he manages to grab the katana's cable and the attacker's hands. He then pulls the attacker to the right, and kick its belly. The attacker is moved to the door by the kick, and Angelo can see its sillouete and that the attacker have a long black hair. The attacker puts the katana up for another attack run, but before it can start its run, Tsunade appears and punches the attacker on the neck from behind, who falls on the floor.

"That's what you win by piling my grandfather and my family's treasures, you little piece of crap." Tsunade says to the fallen attacker, which is unconscious. Then everyone else comes.

"Uh, I may not be a doctor, but I think he, or she needs assistance." Angelo says.

"Of course. If I hit 'it' right, it may have two or three broken bones. Sakura, take a look on it." Tsunade said.

Sakura then approaches, and makes a check on the attacker. She then puts the lantern light over him, and gets everyone astonished. The attacker is a girl over her late teenage, have an straight and lined up fringe, same like Hinata and Hanabi's fringes, as an addition to her long hair, pale skin, and its wearing the samurai armor above an black shirt, and is wearing black paints. Sakura then hold the attacker's chin, and press its cheeks.

"She has signs of dehydration and lack of proper nutrition, sensei. I'll have her pulse checked now." Sakura says as she picks up the attacker's pulse, and looks at her clock. After one minute, Sakura says in a alarmed voice tone.

"Her pulse is at 42 per minute! She needs proper medical assistance!"

"What is this on her eye?" Naruko says. Then Sakura points the light to the attacker's right eye. It is a black eye with an untreated cut in the eyelid. Tsunade then checks with her fingers the wounded area and the eye bag.

"The cut must be causing an red cell flux overflow and a lack of oxygen on the ocular membrane." She says. "Put the light on the minimum. If we force too much, she can lose her eye." Sakura complies and Tsuande opens the attacker's eye.

"As I suspected. If we don't treat the wound, she will lost her eye." Tsunade says.

"Not only that. Her pulse is now at 39 per minute and dropping! By this rate, she'll have a cardiorespiratory stop in 15 minutes!" Sakura says.

"She'll not survive it with her lack of nutrition. Naruto, help your brother-in-law to carry her to outside, where we'll take her to the hospital." Tsunade says.

Naruto then helps Angelo to carry the attacker to outside the temple, while Tsunade calls for a ambulance. When Angelo and Naruto carry the attacker, a card falls from the attacker's pocket. Naruko pits it up, and puts on her pocket, then goes with the others to outside.

This is the end of this chapter. Second part will come out shortly.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Future's past. Final Part.

After reaching the hospital, Angelo and Naruto put the attacker girl on the bed of one of the ICU bedrooms, where Sakura, Hinata, Naruko and some nurses started medicating the attacker girl, under Tsunade's supervision. When they got word that Naruko and Naruto were in a hospital, Minato and Kushina raced to their location. Arriving at the aisle where everyone were, they found Angelo, André, Naruto and Jiraya waiting outside. Jiraya and Angelo were waiting on foot, Angelo a little sleepy. Andre was sited, fighting to stay awake, and Naruto were already sleeping. They then asked Jiraya and Angelo about what happened and how their children were

"Everything is fine. They weren't injured. We are here because of something else." Jiraya said.

"Okay.. that's a relief." Minato said. Kushina then approaches Naruto.

"Wake up, dear. You are too young to sleep in the hospital." She says

"Hinata-chan… come back to bed… I want to give you a kiss and a little pick-me-up…" Naruto grumbled, trying to sleep.

"YOU WHAT, BOY?!" Kushina said.

"MOM?! Ehhh…. IT WAS'T WHAT LOOKS LIKE!" He answered.

"Shhh, this is a hospital, not a bar!" Tsunade said, as her and the girls left the room.

"How she is?" Jiraya said.

"She just haven't eat enough for the past days and had just a slightly dehydration, so she only need a rest and a big bottle of chicken soup for now. About the wound, wasn't a very serious cut, it just had gone ugly because it was left untreated and almost had gone fully infected. One more day, and she would be blind." Tsunade answered.

"Okay then." Angelo said. "Is she able to talk?" he asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. For now, she and US need a good night of sleep, like Naruto over there." She said. Hinata then approached Naruto and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He then used the opportunity and stole a kiss from her and smile as nothing had happened. Hinata then gets red of embarrassment. Naruto then hugs her and whispers on her ear.

"I love you, you know."

"N-Naruto-kun…" she whispers.

"He is leaning with me." Jiraya said.

"You mean with us, right?" Angelo said. "Cuz nobody is more experienced on this field than a Brazilian. Isn't, bro?" Angelo says as him and André do a bro fist. "Aye." They then look to each other and start laughing. Naruko then whispers on Angelo's ear.

"You may have the Brazilian swing, but you are only mine, mister."

"Roger, my lady." He said as he kissed her. He then looks around and get frightened when he notices Kushina very close of them, and she asks.

"Ehh, when you two will make me a grandma, 'ttebane?"

"Mom!" Naruko says.

"Ahh, when me and your father were on your age, you and your brother were already born. I want to know my grandchildren so I can spoil them and give them lots of my food as every legit grandma." Kushina says, then she turns her atteintion to Naruto, which was sleeping on Hinata's lap. "Same to you, Naruto! Don't pretend you aren't hearing!" He then open his eyes and looks at Hinata, which was getting red again.

"Well, you heard my mom. Doesn't look smart defy her." He said.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata, red again, said as she rapidly moved her legs and Naruto fell on the ground. Hinata then jumps from the seat and holds Naruto's head.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?! Please, tell me you are fine!" Hinata says. Again, Naruto uses this opportunity and steal another kiss.

"Gotcha again, hehe." He says. Hinata then puts her head on Naruto's shoulder. He then hugs her, and do a positive signal with his finger to Angelo, André and Jiraya, who return the signal.

Later on the night, Kushina and Minato had returned to base with Jiraya , and Angelo, Naruko, André, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto had slept on the hospital. Tsunade also had stayed to supervise the treatment. Angelo then offered to take the attacker girl's breakfast. When he open the door, he sees her on her feet, looking at the sun. She has a cotton eyepatch on the wounded eye, with a diagonal blue stripe on it.

"You're a really hard one to kill, you know." He says. Then the girl, turns around and sees him.

"I'm not hungry." She says as she looks to the sun again.

"In your condition I would disagree, miss… Miotsuki Sakayama." Angelo said.

"Just Mio." She answers

"Well, your medical orders are to eat. Since hospital food is practically a junk, I'll get you something else." He says.

"If is food, I'll eat it. Taste, looking and smell is everything that doesn't matters to me. If is eatable, I'll eat it. I just don't want to eat now, I should be training." She says.

Angelo laughs and then says.

"Well…Mio… What you should be training now?"

"My fighting capabilities. I should had been able to kill you if that old granny haven't appeared and hit me from behind." Mio answers.

Suddenly, Tsunade punches the door, and enters furious on Mio's room.

"WHO YOU ARE CALLING OLD GRANNY, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…"

"Easy up, Tsunade-sensei! This is still a hospital!" Sakura said, holding Tsunade

"Calm down, ladies. I believe Mio has quite a story to say."

Tsunade then calm down, and Naruto and Hinata wake up.

"Uh, Tsunade-bachan, is already breakfast?" Naruto says.

"What a baka like this is doing here?" Mio says.

"Wha…? Who you are to call me baka, dattebayo?!" He says.

"Ehhh?! I'm the only one here who can call him baka, shannaro!" Sakura says.

"And who the pink doll is? His girlfriend?" Mio said.

"EHHHH?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME DOLL?!" Sakura said.

"I'm Naruto-kun's fiancé! Problem?!" Hinata says. Mio then turns around, and looks at Hinata.

"You face reminds me of my mother. A very kind person which was the only person from my family who could stand me. Looks like he isn't such a baka at all." Mio said.

"Hey, what are you suggesting about me and Hinata-chan, dattebayo?!" Naruto said.

"I can also see that you are indeed a strong person. Someone who can stand that kind of men was supposed to win an award from the prime-minister." Mio said, still looking at Hinata.

"What are you suggesting?! Naruto-kun is kind, strong, beautiful and…" Hinata said.

"Stop. This is making me sleepy." Mio said.

"At this rate, you will nave find a boyfriend." Sakura said.

"Men and relationships are a luxury I can't afford now as I'm too busy trying to improve myself than looking for someone. Once I really get stable in my life, and had proven to myself that I'm good in combat, relationships are a distraction I'll avoid at all costs." Mio said as André and Naruko approached. When André comes, Angelo asks him.

"Sounded familiar?"

"Every single word of it."

"What?" Naruko asked.

"When our school won the championship, I was finally over Luisa, and forgot all the interest in relatonships." Angelo said.

"Oh really?" Naruko said

"All the hearts who were broken by it." André said laughing.

"Very good to know about …" Naruko said.

"Is your revenge for all those jokes I did about you and Jade, isn't?"

"Almost made me and her break up. Taste good now, isn't?"

"No, because if wasn't you two, I wouldn't had met the most beautiful woman in the wor…" Angelo said, while trying to hug Naruko but she moves away.

"Ah, go tell this to your Brazilian stalkers." She says.

"But babe…" Angelo says.

"Ahh, I want to be alone." She says.

"You are looking so sexy and cute behaving like that…" He says.

"Gonna need more than that, 'specialist'." She replies.

"Well… you just asked for it." He says, as he suddenly grabs her by her thighs and the back part of her belly, holds her in his arms, and kisses her. Naruko then slaps him.

"You are one son of a gun." She says.

"Maybe. But I'm YOUR son of a gun." He then releases her things and show his wedding ring. "Forever." He adds. She then stares at him and says.

"If I ever see you flirting with another woman, you gonna see something more frightening than a flying fotress. As you said, you are MINE."

"I don't think so. Someday you will give me the dream to be awakened by you and another girl." Naruko then loses her cool and holds Angelo's neck, and says.

"What you said?!"

"Easy up, imotosan. Its maybe a misunderstanding…" Naruto said.

"I haven't finished yet. You would say 'good morning, dear' and the other girl would say 'wake up, daddy.' It was a metaphor saying that I want to fulfill your mother's request. " Angelo says. Naruko, and everyone else, with exception of Mio, gets speechless.

"Nice move, specialist." Mio says.

Naruko then thinks a little, and says.

"I want to speak alone with my husband. Anyone mind?"

"I don't. Looks like he deserves his wife and nickname." Mio says, and she is the first to leave, followed by everyone. Naruko then closes the door.

"What would you do if ever leave you?" she says.

"I already said that. I'd probably die. You know that I wouldn't be able to take it." He answers. She looks around, do a smile and says.

"That metaphor one was quite a bold move ,you know. Like a desperate one."

"I get desperate every time I get the fear of losing you. I'll use every resort, every strategy to avoid losing you, even it costs my life. I had said it when I rescued you from your ex, I said it on André's wedding, on the Spiridus attack, on our wedding, and I'm saying it now because I love you more than my own life, and I can't lose you no matter wha…" before he can finish it, she puts her finger on his lips, then kisses him, very tenderly. After it, he cries and she puts his head on her shoulder.

"And every time you say that, I remember why I said I loved you and why I married you. But please, next time just say 'Babe, I love you, and I'll do anything to save our wedding'." She says.

"I'll try to keep track of it." He says. He then slowly approaches her mouth and they almost kiss, but then Mio knocks the door, and says.

"You two have a very beautiful story, very touching. But if you two are going to do that, I suggest you two do in somewhere else, not the bed I have to lay ill for the next days!"

"Geez, I forgot this is a hospital…" Angelo says, doing a little laugh.

"Okay, let's do what she says and wait until home."

"Roger, my lady…"

Then they left the room, where they everyone else were waiting.

"Seriously bro, I'm getting damm tired of you two stealing everyone's attention. Man, why don't everyone gives attention to your brother-in-law, who barely makes a progress on his relationship?" André says.

"Okay, okay… I promise will be the last on this month." Angelo says.

"Owww, sorry, oniichan." Naruko says, as she hugs both Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, anything for you, imotosan…hehe." Naruto says.

"I'm really not the same one at school…" Angelo says.

"Nope. You were a focused badass lucky son-of-a-gun which broke several hearts." André says

"Same thing to you. Then you were taken."

"Yes I were. You who did more damage."

"Jesus Christ, look what you kids trash talking result gave. We should be back to base, pronto!" Tsunade said.

"Yoshi! Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto said, as everyone races to the hospital exit, leaving Mio on her room , which she returned.

"Look where I put myself into…" She thought to herself, as she sees everyone leaving the hospital.

This is the end of this chapter. The newest character, Miotsuki Sakayama was heavily inspired by the character Mio Sakamoto from the anime Strike Witches, which I also watch, so many similarities will be shown.


	16. Mission 4A: Yamamoto Fortress I

Mission 4: Yamamoto Fortress I.

(Narration Mode. Narrator: Jade Silva Noji.)

_The invasion was already almost making two weeks. Besides that, nothing much has changed with the exception that my husband is far away, very far away… Two or three days had passed since that woman came here, worshiping André's grandfather… huh… that fake face of that blue haired cow can deceive anyone from Japan, but not me, neither the girls or Aunt Elizabeth. And looks like she knows how to use it…_

(Invasion of Tokyo's aftermath)

…

(Third Person Mode)

…

At the train station, one of the bullet trains arrives and stops to unload a passenger. A man with a green military uniform, some suitcases and with a cane. He has black eyes and hair, fair skin and it is around 40 years old.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Voychek of the Romanian Air Force, now working as a freelancer. I arrived on a train to Tokyo. To my detriments, I sustained a leg injury in the earlier stages of the war that left me grounded. I'm now working as an intelligence officer for the Akatuski. The ceiling has collapsed on the central station. From there, the city appears resigned his fate with the flag of Akatsuki's Japanese puppet state. What a pitiful sight… But this have not creators to mourn the land… they are lucky in that sense…" He narrates, as he walked out of the train and was walking away from there.

He sited on one of the station's chairs around a table while he was opening the smaller suitcase. But then something was coming from behind him, and it has a heavy breathing. He looked back with the sound of the cane falling, to see a boy caring the big suitcase away.

"Go dance with the angels!" the boy said as he run away, with a guard after him.

"There goes my spare clothing and the electronic gifts my children gave me." Voychek thinks. As the sight turns back to him, it shows that he's locked with the smaller suitcase by a handcuff.

Suddenly, he sees another boy trying to steal the smaller suitcase but he struggles with Voychek for the suitcase. Voychek manages to pull the suitcase and the boy falls on the ground, and then runs away.

"Hump… they will not be so lucky with these documents. What a miserable city this must be, with their children in such a state…" Voychek thinks.

(Minutes later)

…

Voychek walks around a temple, admiring the remains collections around, the ones who haven't been stolen yet. Then suddenly…

"Colonel Voychek." Konan appears behind him and says

"Commander Konan." He says. They then walk through the temple.

"What happened with the collections?" Voychek asks.

"Were gone before the occupation forces arrived. Was better this way. Any means to erase the old regime would be welcomed." She says. They then come before a throne on the temple.

"Even the golden samurai armor…" Voychek says.

"Samurai's code was one of the means used to justify this country's actions 77 years ago. If the removal of that pile of junk will ensure that Japan finally accept its new future, then I'm not the who will stop it's removal." Konan says.

"This will have to be reported back at the base on Pyongyang." Voychek says, then he bows to pick some coins at the stairs just before him.

"I'm sure he was quite found of the antiquities…." Konan says.

…

(Present Day.)

…

(October 5, 2015.)

…

(Narration Mode. Narrator: Jade Silva Noji)

_Looks like that woman has a social consciousness. Was the first time she let Camilla and Hanabi to go to school. And for a first day, was quite a lot of action for them. This is what they told me once they arrived. Once they arrived, they were accompanied with this guy. He has a shaggy, straight black hair and black, Japanese eyes behind those glasses he had. Over all, he looked like a nerd, very smart guy. He told his name was Aizen Nagaoka, and he was working with Angelo and André since last year. He said he was the main scientist of the SDF's technological branch on Tokyo, and anything under the Konoha's jurisdiction. He has been working with Angelo and André since last year developing new equipment for them on the assignments were they wouldn't use a plane. Was he who geared Angelo to the teeth on that night some months ago… Well, I promised Angelo I wouldn't say a thing about that night again and won't until I really need to. _

_Anyway, back to the subject… the girls said they were coming back from school when Aizen suddenly stole Camilla's phone and ran away. Then he was cornered by the guards with guns aimed._

"_Wait! I'm no threat. Hold your fire." He said, calmly. He then told a fake story, that he was a student from Okinawa who studied with Naruto and his friends, and that he was close enough to Angelo and André to say he knew their, or our families. Then they brought him here with the girls. Man… he's lucky I'm not with that woman, because, by the amount of trash talking he said about us to fool the guards, I'd send him to the backyard with a shooting team. But he managed to fool them, and once they were gone, he told us the real story. I stopped him once he was going to say about that night, making most everyone suspicious. My god… if they even think on knowing what happened that night… what Angelo had to become… what him and Naruko had to pass though… someday we'll tell them, but not now._

_He then told us why he needed Camilla's phone. By his calculations, he knew the pretty obvious before anyone else. Angelo, André and the rest of the Japanese forces would regroup on one of the small islands, which turned out to be Okinawa. He was planning to use his head to modify a radio and Camilla's phone into a makeshift transmitter to the forces at Okinawa. Wouldn't need to be a long message. Just something that could send the situation to them, on a brief message. Was already a flicker of hope to me… if I could only send one last 'I love you' to André… It would me so good…! Just to tell the man I love one last 'I love you', that I'll be waiting for him, and that we're counting on them….!_

...

(Naha Prefecture. Okinawa, Japan.)

…

(22:34 hrs)

…

(Narrator: Angelo Feitosa.)

...

_Okinawa brings quite a friendly weather to us. It is like our old hometown's weather during the rain stations. I remember how important it was for this country during the closing staging of the Pacific War from what André's grandfather told to him and me. Speaking of him… damm… it's being so hard for him, that it's hurting me too… yesterday, I was in the bathroom, and heard something I didn't since we were kids… He was in the showers, crying… He was so bad that I couldn't take it and left. Then I find myself punching hard the wall, while some tears were falling through my angry eyes… then I thought to myself…. I'm so selfish… Naruko, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, everyone is here… while Jade is still on the capital… My brother's most important person in his life… the one I helped him to make a life with her is strained at the capital with those bastards… By blood or not, he is my brother and when was me on this situation he gave his best to keep me with the head up, and I have no right to give him less. Besides, I'm not just the Red Scorpion anymore. I'm not an angel anymore. I don't have faith anymore except faith on those around me. I've descended down to hell itself and what was left of me is the Shinigami which I keep within myself… _

_The boy Luisa hurt… died that night months ago… Naruko saved what I'm now…_

_Naruko saved me…._

…

(October 6. 07:12 hrs)

…

_Or mission of today is no surprise to me, at least. Commander Tsunade will only say the details. We'll attack Yamamoto Fortress, on one of the small, costal islands at the southern tip of Kyushu. If Gaara and his siblings, together with any of his men he could get, survived the occupation of Fukuoka, Kyushu's biggest city, then Yamamoto Fortress would be their last stand. But, if they made into there, most likely they'll be hopelessly undersupplied, and is most likely Gaara is a prisoner there. This won't bother Naruko and Naruto however. They have been worried about this since the aerial defense of Naha. Me? I'll just support them no matter what. Gaara is a close friend mostly to Naruto. If wasn't for him, I doubt Naruto would have backed me up on the day we first met. Besides the fact he is Sunakagure's commander, thus making him an indispensable guy. It's logical to think we'll need to engage on ground combat as well. I know last time I done something like this was a hell on earth, but…_

_Huh? Nani?!_

"_Captain! There's a radio transmission from the capital!" this private said. I followed him and then, we were gathered around the radio, awaiting for the signal to get better. I knew who could be sending that signal. He's going to get disappointed but, Was just two days ago I realized Aizen didn't evacuated with us, so he's in the capital with Jade and my parents._

"_Just a second… I think we got it, ma'am!" the operator said to Commander Tsunade._

"… _peat, this is Aizen Nagaoka, calling for Commander Tsunade, Captain Feitosa or Captain Noji. Please, someone answer me." Aizen said through the radio._

_The smart SOB couldn't call us in a better moment. News from the capital is everything we most wanted right now. Then the commander come to radio and asked for a report on the situation. She almost cussed him in distrust. One of the worse was that Akatsuki had replaced most of the flags for their own, or the puppet state they created on the mainland, 'People's Republic of Japan'. _

_Puta que pariu…. After that , most everyone left, remaining just me, André, the operator and the commander. Then suddenly, to get things perfect…_

"_Is he here?! Let me talk to him, please!" Jade's voice echoed through the radio. _

"_It's her…! Let me talk to her!" André said. The operator then let him in._

"_Jade, amor…! Você tá bem?! __(Honey, are you okay?!)" he said._

"_Eu to, mas e você?! __Voce tá bem?! (I'm but, what about you?!)" __she said._

"_Eu to bem, não se preocupe. Eu prometo que eu to chegando, eu prometo." __He said, but... Jade didn't replied... radio was fading..._

"_Jade?! Jade!"_

"_Captain, I'm losing the signal." The operator said._

"_Then just get it back, goddammit!" I said. André was seconds from losing his mind and I was also in my peak._

"… _amor… Eu te amo…" Jade said through a damm heavy static and then…_

"_I… I lost the signal…" The operator said. André was in shock, and left just as it happened. I looked at the commander. She just nodded and let me go. She saw me going to André. He looked at me, he cried and hugged me. I felt an unmeasurable sadness on that moment. I just could hug him back and say._

"_Nós vamos chegar lá, meu irmão. __Eu prometo. (We're going to get there, my brother. I promise.)"_

_But thre's no time for it. I didn't forgot what Burford had told me and André two days ago. He said, using the present condition of the US as reference, that would be necessary a million men and more than a year to take Japan back. Their army is enough to be used on the Middle East, but… for me… is both a worry and an encouragement that they're very outclassed compared to Japan. We're running out of time, and it's just us and Martinez…_

…

"_The final remnant of Akatsuki forces that fought on this island is concentrated on the Southern Tip of Kyushu. The enemy is mainly distributed throughout this mountainous area with Yamamoto Fortress, on the Tanegashima Island as it center of operations, providing a variety of high level defensive measures and offensive might. This fortress also boasts strong anti-air capabilities. Our ground unit in this mission is to split into 2 groups, to the east and west, along with an air unit mainly providing ESM, which gives us 3 units in total. Team Antares, we need you to cover each of these units in which ever order you feel is necessary. The situation will change depending on which turn a particular battle takes. You'll need to keep close tabs on the combat situation of each unit to successfully complete this mission. Our forces on the mainland are scattered and desperate-doing all they can to protect our country. We need you to help guarantee their success on this mission. And success on this mission is measured by how much support you can provide them with." The commander briefed us._

"_By the way, Team 3 will also be joining you all. If there is nothing else, Captains Feitosa and Noji, come with me." She added. We just come with her to outside and waited for everyone to leave, then Team 3, Captain Guy, Lee, Tenten and Neji, came in. _

"_I guess you all still remember each other." Commander said._

"_Of course. Captain." I said, as me and André shaked Captain Guy's hand._

"_Hum. You two changed. It will be a interesting competition from now on." He said._

"_Guy-sensei, we're already on their level, huh?!" Lee said._

"_Naturally, Lee! Remember of how strong we can be with the power of youth!" Guy said to Lee._

"_Yoshi! Youth!" Lee said._

"_Come on, you two are starting to get embarrassing…" Tenten said. _

"_Yoshi! Team, let's move!" Guy said, and him and Lee left with excitement as always. Can't help but think how funny they sound. Tenten left just behind them. _

"_No hard feelings, right?" André asked Neji. _

"_No. You fight well. You too." Neji said to him, then to me. It's about time to use my dark side for something great. I knew what wait for us just behind Yamamoto Fortress, what Gaara is committed to defend at all costs until we arrive…_

_Hōshō…_


	17. Mission 4B: Yamamoto Fortress II

Mission 4: Yamamoto Fortress.

[Yamamoto Fortress, Kyushu, Japan. 0931 hours. October 6, 2015.]

Angelo: "Team, break formation."

Kakashi: "Weapons hot, Team 7."

Kurenai: "Prepare to engage."

AWACS GhostEye: "This is GhostEye to all planes. Initiate invasion of Yamamoto Fortress."

Warlock Separate Battalion Leader: "This is Warlock. We've got the west route to the fortress."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Quox Battalion here. We'll advance from the east."

Sunēkupitto: "This is Sunēkupitto-your electronic support plane. Moving to support ground forces."

AWACS GhostEye: "Team Antares, I need you to provide back-up for each battalion. Begin operation."

Angelo: "Team Antares, roger that."

AWACS GhostEye: "Use the Operation ID device when the battle gets too heavy. Your radar display can be toggled for each operation."

AWACS GhostEye: "Team Antares, backup the Warlock Battalion."

Angelo: "Antares, Fox Two."

André: "Don't get overconfident. That train's got some wicked power."

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion is heading for the 1st checkpoint at a steady pace."

Angelo: "Firing now."

Ace: "Vehicle destroyed."

Lee: "Fox Two!"

André: "Missile evaded."

SDF Tank Battalion: "Don't fall behind, keep the proper distance."

Angelo: "Firing."

AWACS GhostEye: "Ground target has been eliminated."

AWACS GhostEye: "Fox Two."

Angelo: "Antares 1, Fox Two."

Naruto: "Enemy's got SAM locked onto you,'ttebayo."

Akatsuki Radar Facility Staff: "Initiate ESM. This will frustrate the Japs to no end!"

Sakura: "Time for some hot lead from above!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion is approaching the 1st checkpoint now."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Bandit dead ahead. This one's mine."

Naruko: "Antares 3, Fox Two!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "How'd he shake me off?!"

Hinata: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed."

Angelo: "Fox Two."

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion has arrived at the 1st checkpoint."

Akatsuki Armoured Train Unit: "Our gun port's been destroyed. Return fire with machine guns!"

André: "Careful now. The enemy has you on radar."

Akatsuki Armoured Train Unit: "Lt. Commander Jung, the armored train is ruined. Enemy forces are heading this way!"

AWACS GhostEye: "The armored train is out of commission. Nice work."

Kiba: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Angelo: "Firing."

Angelo: "Enemy down."

Akatsuki Squadron: "I've been strafed. Who the hell did that?!"

Akatsuki Ground Unit: "We can't hold out here. Tell the commanders!"

Angelo: "Ground target has been eliminated."

AWACS GhostEye: "Warlock Battalion is heading for the 2nd checkpoint at a steady pace."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Number 3 is down!"

Naruko: "Haha!"

Lee: "I'll evade this one."

Akatsuki Squadron: "Enemy electronic support aircraft sighted. Roger, proceeding as planned."

Angelo: "Antares 1, Fox Two."

Angelo: "Ground target destroyed."

Sakura: "Dammit, he evaded my missile!"

Angelo: "Firing missile."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy facility was destroyed."

Warlock Separate Battalion Leader: "We've made it to the objective point."

Warlock Separate Battalion: "Mission accomplished. Thanks for the air support."

Angelo: "Let's move on to the next one."

André: "Anytime, Warlock."

AWACS GhostEye: "Connecting ESM for Antares 1."

Angelo: "Requesting allied support."

André: "Antares, don't be afraid to request allied support."

Angelo: "Acquiring bandit."

Angelo: "Antares, Fox Three."

Sunēkupitto: "This is Sunēkupitto-your electronic support plane. I'm approaching the mission objective point."

AWACS GhostEye: "Team Antares, give Sunēkupitto some cover."

Angelo: "Wakateru."

Akatuski Squadron: "My right wing is full of holes. Commander, requesting permission to retreat."

Naruto: "Yoshi! Haha!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Quox Battalion has arrived at the 1st checkpoint."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Enemy chopper unit confirmed. We'll need an air unit to take it out for us."

Naruko: "I got you!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Captain, I've got a fuel leak. Disengaging."

Naruko: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Naruko: "Yaay!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Quox Battalion is heading for the 2nd checkpoint at a steady pace."

AWACS GhostEye: "Launching missile."

Angelo: "Maigoninaru (Get lost)."

SDF Squadron: "That's a kill!"

Angelo: "Te peguei, miserável."

AWACS GhostEye: "Missile struck target."

Angelo: "He's a goner."

SDF Squadron: "Hold out until the operation is complete."

Neji: "Quox Battalion is under attack. Give them some back-up."

Hinata: "I shot down a bandit."

Naruto: "Missile! I'm evading!"

André: "Vega, Fox Two!"

André: "Isso…!"

Akatsuki Squadron: "Still good to go. Where's the enemy?"

Kiba: " Antares 1 shot one down!"

Angelo: "Fox Three."

André: "Watch out. The enemy has a lock on you."

Angelo: "Swiss chessed!"

Sunēkupitto: "This airspace is relatively secure now. Couldn't have done it without you."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy elements have been shut down throughout mission airspace. Well done, all teams."

Angelo: "All right."

AWACS GhostEye: "All planes, move on to take the enemy fortress. Ground Unit, continue engagement."

Angelo: "Tava na hora. (About time)"

André: "Tava esperando mesmo pra dar uma surra. (Was really waiting to give a beating.)"

AWACS GhostEye: "Two unknown enemy fighters have been detected. Two enemy fighters approaching!"

Strigon Team: "Roger. Initiating sweep."

André: "A reaper's emblem… Those are the aces who attacked Tokyo…!"

Angelo: "They're ours. Everyone else, take care of the fortress."

André: "There's only 2 of 'em. Now's our chance to take 'em out."

Naruto: "Let's take care of them!"

Angelo: "Antares, engaging...!"

André: "Vega, engaging!"

Naruko: "Antares 3, engaging!"

Kakashi: "Well then. Everyone else, let's take down the fortress."

Naruto: "Engaging!"

Sakura: "Engaging!"

Lee: "Engaging!"

Hinata: "Engaging!"

Kiba: "Engaging!"

Shino: "Engaging."

Neji: "Engaging."

Tenten: "Engaging!"

Angelo: "I have you now."

Angelo: "Missile shot trashed…!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Keep an eye on your 6 o' clock."

Strigon Team: "U crvene škorpije sebi napravio veliki ime . Ja vidim zašto njihov lider dobio svoju novu nadimak. (The red scorpions made themselves quite a name. I see why their leader received his new nickname)

Strigon Team: "Ne dozvolite njihovu reputaciju uplašiti . On je samo ljudsko (Don't let their reputation scare you. He is only human)

Strigon Team: " Moje desno krilo je pogođen . Ja zaustavljati (My right wing's been hit. I'm bailing out.)"

Naruko: "Fox Two!"

Sakura: "Fox Two."

Angelo: "Locking on target."

AWACS GhostEye: "Launching missile."

SDF Tank Battalion: "Kaito! Can you hear me?! I'm going up. This place is ours."

Hinata: "Nice kill, Antares."

André: "I have 'em!"

Akatsuki Ground Unit: "Those goddamm Japs. They don't know when they're beaten."

Strigon Team: " Moj hidro pritisak ... Nije to ništa veliko. Moving da se uključe. (My hydro pressure…It's nothing major. Moving to engage.)"

Naruko: "Enemy facility confirmed destroyed."

AWACS GhostEye: "Locked on."

Naruto: "Watch out! They've got a lock on you from the ground."

Angelo: "Missile hit."

AWACS GhostEye: "Anti-aircraft artillery destroyed."

André: "Bandit at my 12. Locking on."

Hinata: "SAM confirmed destroyed."

Angelo: "Firing. Now."

Angelo: "Going to bullets."

André: "I have you, bastard."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy fortress threat level has been reduced. All teams, don't let your guard down."

SDF Tank Battalion: "Hang in there. Just a bit longer…"

Sakura: "Fox Two!"

Kiba: "Launching missile!"

Lee: "Fox Two! Fox Two!"

Naruko: "Firing!"

André: "Antares 2 launched missile."

Angelo: "Let's get this over with."

Kakashi: "Commencing attack support. Watch out for stray fire."

Guy: "Wilco. Initiating attack."

Sakura: "Like a lighting!"

AWACS GhostEye: "Our self-propelled artillery has moved into engagement."

AWACS GhostEye: "Enemy fortress threat level is even lower now. Maintain current level of engagement."

Quox Armoured Battalion Leader: "Team Antares, we're in and shape too. Let's turn this place out."

AWACS GhostEye: "Antares has locked on."

Angelo: "See ya."

Angelo: "Ground target was eliminated."

SDF Squadron: "Fox Two!"

André: "This one's mine!"

SDF Squadron: "He evaded."

Naruko: "Bandit down! All right!"

Angelo: "Firing."

Angelo: "Enemy facility taken out."

Angelo: "Requesting support."

Kakashi: "Target point reached. I have your backs."

Kurenai: "Beginning support."

Guy: "Target I visual range. Commencing support role."

Angelo: "He's a ball of fire."

AWACS GhostEye: "The enemy fortress has just about had it. Our ground unit almost has it under control."

Angelo: "Fox Three."

Strigon Team: " Pogođen sam . Moj merač je pokvaren . Počevši u hitnim slučajevima izvući ! Ja ne mogu da se pomerim ! (I'm hit. My gauge is broken. Commencing into emergency pull out! I can't move!)"

Angelo: "Fox Two."

AWACS GhostEye: "The Yamamoto Fortress is under control. Nice work, Garuda Team."

Angelo: "Weapons safe."

Kakashi: "Form up, kids."

Kurenai: "Cover, team."

Guy: "Antares Team, you're stealin' all our thunder!"

Lee: "We'll still have a rematch!"

Strigon Team: "... Hinomoto…Oniko…"

Strigon Team: "...Demon of Japan!"

Angelo: "I see you heard about me… you have no idea."

Naruto: "…"

Naruko: "…dear…?"

André: "…We're just getting started."


	18. Mission 4C: Yamamoto Fortress III

Mission 4C: Yamamoto Fortress III.

(14:34 hrs. October 6, 2015. Narrator: Angelo Feitosa.)

_It makes just a few moments that we landed but time is of essence. Trying to keep up with Naruko and Naruto while they run to the briefing room was tough, but it's understandable. Our forces have taken Yamamoto Fortress, so only one thing is stopping us from rescuing Gaara: us. Commander Tsunade knew time was against us and debriefed us quickly as possible._

"_"We have successfully retaken Yamamoto Fortress. With the successful execution of this mission, SDF forces have regained complete control of the Tanegashima. A plan to retake the mainland is now in the works. We're about to get into some serious combat." She said. Then Naruko and Naruto catch up to her while she was leaving. André and I were watching._

"_Hey, baachan, that means we rescue Gaara now, right, 'ttebayo?!" Naruto asked nervous. I could see his face trembling._

"_Hai! We can go know, right?!" Naruko asked._

"_Both of you, calm down now. Don't forget you all just came back. Your team members must be tired." Tsunade said._

"_B-But we are not!" Naruto said._

"_W-we…we'll go by ourselves if we have to!" Naruko said. Then…_

"_Hey. Hold on there, girl. Don't forget you're on our team now. You are not going anywhere alone." André said as we came close. She turned to me. Her face of worry triggered in an instant. I took her shaking hands into mine and tried to calm her down._

"_Dear…please…" she said to me. Nothing would stop them now. Neither I. But…not because of Gaara. _

_I made an effort to conceal any emotion. I closed my eyes, hold mine and her hands, and then I turned to the commander._

"_Ma'am… with all due respect… we know what Gaara is trying to guard with rocks and sticks if he has to, and if I remember we're in a hurry, right?" I said to her, in determination._

"_He's right, ma'am. I know we shouldn't get in details, but we just can't let Akatsuki even think on catching wind of that." André said._

"_So, you four volunteer. Very well then, let's get this over with. Guy! Kakashi!" She said. Kakashi-senpai and Sakura-san then came in. Captain Guy, Lee, Tenten and Neji also came in on a instant._

"_Yes ma'am." Kakashi-senpai said._

"_Prepare your team. You're setting foot on Yamamoto ourselves to rescue Commander Gaara." She said._

"_You two, Guy and Lee, come with me." She added, calling us to another, smaller briefing room, used by the GSDF. The mystery would be over soon._

"_Very well. Assuming you all have a good memory, the shipyards built under the mountains should be around here, in Nishinoomote, 40 miles north of Yamamoto Fortress. We don't know what exacly to expect, that's why I need your teams and Team 7 on the ground, with the aid of Warlock and Quox." She said._

"_Akatsuki may have mounted ambushes for Warlock and Quox on the way to the shipyards." André said._

"_That's why I need all of you to pay max attention, but remember that resistance may be enough to reach the village around the shipyards." Commander said._

"_There will be Akatsuki lead officers there, isn't?" Guy asked._

"_Judging they will be busier with Gaara and his men and due the proximity to the front lines, that's a probability." She answered._

"_If that's so ma'am, we could the rescue as a distraction on the way to the Hōshōs." I said._

_That's the end of the mystery. What Gaara is committed to defend, is the experimental Hōshō-class light carriers, a class of three, small aircraft carriers employing, or at least meant to do so, stealth technology. Some minutes into it, Commander Tsunade started to show the blueprints of the Hōshō to help us later. Small, without a superstructure, all the defenses were carried internally. Three domes in the shape of rectangles with circular borders were in the right of the bow; they were the radar and the anti-detection systems. The size of the ship was the same of a Hyuga-class and carried the same number of aircraft: 4 helicopters and 16 fixed wing aircraft. Their beam, however, was tremendous. Big as a battleship and very close to the water, all of this to deviate the radar waves, together with the electronic devices._

_Me and André saw the Hōshōs in the shipyards built into the mountains, last year. Commander Tsunade, and the now General Jiraya were with us too. They say was the last word in carrier technology, and now, we need it more than never. We can't let them fall on enemy hands. _

_The tide of war, can change dramatically if we take the Hōshōs back… _


	19. Chapter 13: Hosho

Chapter 13: Hōshō. Part I

...

(11:23 hrs)

…

(Third Person Mode.)

"Off we go!" Naruko and Naruto said as she and her brother finished gearing. Both of them put uniform-like jackets with orange zippers that feature several buttons. Both jackets have gray loose sleeves and red armbands with the Uzumaki emblem on it. Her jacket is a little longer, ending on the hips and it's parted on the hip. Naruto puts orange pants with a medical pouch on his right leg. Naruko puts orange shorts and a fanny pack on her hip, just above the butt. Both put their headbands and boots. Kakashi and Sakura wait for them.

"We're done too." Angelo says serious as him and André come near them too. Both of them wear green vest for several weapons and André wears green camouflage pants. Angelo wears his vest over a black,high collared coat that is parted in two on his thighs and ends just before his feet, and below it, there's black trousers tied by a white, small rope. André has his vest over a black, short-sleeved shirt. They also wear dark green boots, and while they walk, they carry their weapons with them. Angelo carries two MP5 SMGs on his hands, and two Beretta 92 side arms on the waist. André carries an M4A1 rifle equipped with a grenade launcher and two M1911 side arms on his vest.

"I guess you two are ready to start over." Kakashi says.

"Ready for round 2." Angelo says.

Then Burford comes in with Minato and Kushina. When he sees Angelo and André, he gets astonished.

"W-what?" Burford says. Angelo closes his eyes, lowers his head and says.

"A lot happened since on those months ago, boss… sorry if we couldn't keep you updated." He says, and then he raises his head.

"It's shocking but I think it's understandable." Burford says.

"Kids…" Minato says, worried.

"Hai?" Naruko and Naruto say.

"Do your best." He says smiling.

"Yeah!" the twins says.

"Please take care of my babies, boys." Kushina says to Angelo and André.

"Yes ma'am." They answer.

"Hey, ero-sennin!" Naruto says as Jiraya appears.

"I just want to say goodbye. I'll be short. You two, come here for a second." Jiraya says as he call the twins.

"Be careful when it comes to Akatsuki. They appear to know you all very well." Jiraya says.

"They've got something against us so…" Naruto says.

"This time, we're going after them." Naruko adds.

"Yeah, I know you two have gotten grown up and all… but… when you two feel as though you two are about to lose control, get a grip on yourself or you two will mess up. Becoming hotheaded too fast is you two's bad habit. Let Angelo get hotheaded first. He uses it to his advantage way better then you two." Jiraya says.

"*sigh*…wakateru,'ttebayo." Naruto says.

"Got it…" Naruko says.

"Well then. Be careful you two." Jiraya adds as he moves to Angelo and André.

"Angelo, André." He says.

"Yes sir." They reply.

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid. They're all yours now."

"Yes sir!" the boys reply. Jiraya then walks to join Minato, Kushina and Burford. Team Antares and Team 7 also leave, heading for a SH-60 helicopter. Burford looks at them speechless.

"Worried, Colonel Burford?" Minato asks.

"Those two were only kids when I met them… I'm just worried of what happened to them so they would become what I just saw." Burford answers.

"Poor boy… he never asked to become something like this. He just had to. Was just painful his maturity to what he is now." Kushina says.

"Is this has to do with that pilot calling him 'Hinomoto Oniko' just before its wingman called him 'Demon of Japan'? What those two words mean, speaking of which?" Burford asks.

"'Hinomoto Oniko' is the kun'yomi translation of the Chinese term 'Riben guizi', an rascist and offensive term used by Chinese people to us since World War II. It literally means 'Japanese Devil'" Minato explains.

"Dear God… w-why would they call him 'Japanese Devil' in the first place?" Burford asks again.

"You're going to forgive us, Colonel, but we do not wish to continue talking about this. That is a event that we really effort ourselves to forget." Kushina says.

"My apologies…" Burford says shocked.

…

(11:56)

Inside the helicopter with Team 3, everyone head for Yamamoto Fortress. As the time passes, Kakashi and André notice strange behavior by Angelo and Naruto: both seem nervous, but also quite angered.

"Naruto, just because we're in a hurry, you shouldn't be this nervous. Didn't General Jiraya told you so?" Kakashi says.

"You too, Angelo-san. If you lose your cool too, we may not have a good chance." Sakura says.

Angelo ignores her, closing his eyes and forcing his mouth closed.

"You still don't understand, Sakura-chan?" Naruto says. "It's all happening again. They are going after us, me and my sister again, and now they got Gaara." He adds. Sakura lowers her head and gets quiet.

"Is that what is worrying you, brother?" André asks Angelo.

"Yeah… if no one has gotten yet, since us, or me, had arrived, the game has changed. I don't give a damm of how you all were with Naruto and Naruko before me and André arrived, but now things have changed and keep changing. No rules, no conduct code anymore. I won't stand just looking anymore, because if they have a problem with them, they have a problem with me too. And now… what took me one entire night to do, I'm gonna do in one hour. Things are now very different with me guarding them right now. I suggest you all think about it. Right Naruto?" Angelo says.

"Right…! They keep targeting us because we're different somehow…! Because of something everyone done in the past…! They never see us as people! Only targets! I can't…! I CAN'T STAND THEM, WHOEVER THEY ARE, LOOKING AT US WHATEVER THEY FEEL LIKE! And Gaara… he had to hold on all by himself… more than I was… I WON'T JUST SIT AROUND ASKING WHY!" Naruto say almost crying. Sakura raises up, with her head down. The shadow of her head hiding her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Lee asks. Sakura heads for the back of the chopper. Just before she sits, she looks back.

"I know I was blunt, was terrible with you two, Naruto, Naruko, and I'm sorry. This is not the first time I said it. And Angelo-san… you don't need to show us this side of yours anymore. Nobody here questions your love for her anymore. We know how protective you can be towards these two. Please, just remember… we aren't against you. Think about it." Sakura says. Surprisingly, Angelo ignores her again.

"And Naruto… don't forget why we're really for we are on this war." She adds.

"André-san." Kakashi says.

"Yes?" André replies.

"Tell me you're going to say anything."

"Like what? Here you does it, and pays it. Besides, the only thing stopping me from getting just like my homie here is the small remains of my waaay long patience. But of course, the patience will all go right down the pipe once we land."

Kakashi then looks at Naruko, but changes his mind when he sees her holding her brother's hand, with the same face as his. Angelo then put his small earphones and looks at the window. Angelo looks at André, who nodes at him, and Angelo nodes back.

"Heheh… Kakashi, you still remember when we had that age, don't you?" Guy asks.

"Sure, why?" Kakashi asks.

"Why not a little competition to remember that old times?"

"Well, I guess is the only way to keep up with kids then… I'm in." Kakashi says.

"Wow, a real match with Team 7 and the red scorpions!" Lee says.

"Hey, try to not get too much exited now, Lee! Save it for when we arrive." Tenten says.

"Yoshi!"

"That sure will be interesting." Neji says.

Angelo hears it, and then he looks at the window.

"Seu próprio sangue o cobre... do fundo do desespero, o demônio se levanta... (Its own blood covers him... from the depths of despair, the demon raises up...) " He murmurs.

…

(12:14)

"All right. Everybody out." Kakashi says, as the helicopter lands.

"Let's do this." André says as him and Angelo load and ready their main guns, and then they put it on their backs, with the stripes on the back of the vest holding them.

Everyone leaves, Angelo and Naruko staying behind. Before he jumps off, she grabs his hand and he turns to her.

"Hey…" she says.

"What is it?" he says. They get very close from each other, and then she puts her hand on his cheek and caress around it with her and. Her other hand holds his and they raise it together, putting at the height of their armpits.

She then gets her lips very close to his, and kisses him very tenderly.

"Please don't be like that. Everyone is worried about you. I am worried about you. I don't want that to happen again." She says.

"I almost lost you once… I'm not losing you again." He says.

"You won't. You're my prince, remember? Cheer up, will you?" she says. She then kisses his cheek.

"I love you…" he says.

"I love you too…" she says. Both of them leave the helicopter, which has landed on one of the landing pads all over the fortress. Everyone reunites inside as the helicopter lifts off.

"Where we should go now?" André asks.

"There should be two rooms which controls the cameras of this floor. There should be enough radios there we could use to contact either Warlock or Quox Battalions." Kakashi says.

"Okay." Naruto and Sakura say. Everyone walks through a corridor, until it divides into two.

"So which way?" Sakura asks.

"The control rooms is nearbly, for sure." Kakashi says. Angelo and André look at each other.

"We're going on ahead. I'm going to the left." Angelo says.

"I'm taking the right." André says.

"There should be guards at there. You two are sure this is wise?" Guy asks.

"No worries. We can take it." Angelo says, and then he and André walk away at the directions they said.

"Please be careful!" Naruko says as Angelo walks almost out of reach.

At the first room, the guards are relaxed and watch a Godzilla movie. They enjoy and laugh as Godzilla walks in through a town in flames and roars. One of the guards say he's going at the bathroom and moves to the door. He opens and Angelo stands there.

"What the hell?!" the guard says. Angelo shoots him, and the guard falls a meter away. Two others come at him, and Angelo shoots them too and they fall dead. He then puts his MP5s on his back, to save ammunition and keep the element of surprise. Another guard comes to him with a gun on his hand. Angelo quickly holds the guard's hand and disarms him. He turns the guard and uses it as a shield when another one appears and fires. The shots hit the guard Angelo was using as a shield, and the guard is killed. Angelo picks one of two knifes he had on his vest, and then he spins, releasing on the ground the dead guard and cutting the throat of the other one. Another guard appears and Angelo throws the knife on him, and the guard falls. Two others appear. Angelo picks the remaining knife, and do a spin attack with his foot, disarming the guards. He then moves closer to one of the guards and stab him, before spinning and cutting the throat of the other one. He stand facing the door, with the light of the outside showing his silhouette and the light of the TV slightly lightens his back.

Seconds after Angelo had killed the last guard; the Godzilla on the TV roars as Angelo looks at the fallen guards and puts back his knife on his vest. He walks to the guard that he threw the knife and takes it back. He then looks for the radios on the room, and picks all he can find, before leaving the room.

André arrives the second control room. Unlike Angelo, he waits for another guard to leave, and when a guard does so, André holds him, holding the guard's mouth and neck, and drags him out of there, before making a move and breaking the guard's neck. He then finds a smoke grenade and throws it on the room, filling it with smoke. The guards cough and are blinded by the smoke.

Then André enters and fires using the modified aim of his M4A1. He takes down several guards, before one gets near him. André hits him with his head, then hits the guard on the groin with his knee, and then hits him again on the back with his prod, before holding the guard's head and hitting with the knee. The guard then falls on the floor and André kicks the guard's arm. Another guard appears from behind, but André is faster and do a spin attack, taking the guard down.

As the smoke clears, André is able to find the radios on the room, and leaves it too.

Meanwhile, everyone else waits for Angelo and André, and then they get back.

"Are you two all right?! We heard some shots!" Naruko says.

"Too easy. Was just a warm up, nothing to worry about." Angelo says.

"You two got the radios?" Guy asks.

"Here." Angelo says showing a walkie-talkie and throws it to Guy. Angelo and André gives one radio to everyone.

"What we should do next?" Sakura says.

"Let'see… Warlock Battalion, Warlock Battalion, this is Antares One, do you copy, over?" Angelo says.

"_This is Warlock Battalion. Lieutenant Nakomi here, we've been informed of your participation and we just see your helicopter above us. What is your situation, over?"_ Warlock Battalion answers through the radio.

"We've just taken control of two camera rooms and acquired a large quantity of radios. I suggest we rendezvous on a safe location, over." Angelo says.

"_Yokai. We will give the directions of a meeting location once we manage to maintain a good position. For now, we suggest you and your team to head two floors down, right to the medical and civilian facilities, over." _ Warlock Battalion says.

"Copy that, Warlock. Over and out." Angelo says. "Guess we have our plan." He adds.

"Right. Let's move everyone." Kakashi says. Everyone then head towards the left way, down the corridor. They find an elevator, but its doors have been damaged. Kakashi, Guy, Angelo and André use their strength to open the doors.

"The cables doesn't look like they can take too much effort. We should use it a team at once." Kakashi says.

"Everyone, be careful with your steps." Guy says as his team enters first. Lee presses a button and the elevator descends. Minutes later, the elevator returns. But then…

"Huh?" Naruko says.

"What is it?" Angelo asks.

"I thought I saw something over there. I'll check it out." She says as she heads for an corner of the corridor, darkened by the absence of light, but Angelo holds her arm.

"You sure?" he says.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She says, then he releases her arm and she walks away. Team 7 enters the elevator at the same time. Minutes passes and the elevator returns, but Naruko didn't.

"Ela ainda não voltou. (She didn't gone back.)" Angelo says.

"O que ela tá fazendo? (What she's doing?)" André says.

"Eu não sei. Você vai na frente, eu vou atrás dela. Não precisa me esperar. (I dunno. You go ahead, I'm going after her. You don't need to wait for me.)" Angelo says as he walks away.

"Ei. Se cuida. (Hey. Be careful.) André says.

"Eu sei. (I know.)" Angelo says.

Meanwhile...

"Ooi! Daremoga kokodesu ka? (Is anyone here?) Ooi!" Naruko says, still looking for someone.

Suddenly, an arm moves towards her face, trying to hit her, but she crouches, evading it. An leg moves trying to hit her. Naruko does a backflip and evades it. She picks a kunai and fights the attacker, but the attacker keeps at the defensive and Naruko can't hit it. The attacker kicks her, and they fight closer to the light. Naruko keeps in the defensive, but the attacker is getting the upper hand, as it score more hits on Naruko.

Suddenly, a knife flies almost hitting the attacker. Angelo suddenly appears, kicks the attacker, making the attacker get his back against the wall. Angelo picks his other knife and cantilevers it on the throat of the attacker, and holds him against the wall.

Their position is full of light, making the attacker's face being shown. It's a woman which age is the same as Angelo with sandy blonde hair gathered in four consecutive ponytails, teal eyes and of course, fair skin. She has a uniform with desert camouflage and rank of captain, together with black boots. She breathes deep, but remain very calm.

"One last word, miss?" Angelo asks, very serious.

"Do it if you dare, asshole." The attacker answers, also very serious.

"T-Temari-san?!" Naruko says.

"Uzumaki Naruko… and this should be your just-married husband. I heard you were more polite towards girls." Temari says.

"The only exception are the girls who can threaten my marriage. The rest, I'm just polite enough to not be called 'uncivilized'." Angelo says.

"I can see why, 'British gentleman.' Are just going to keep your knife there or are going to grow your balls and get this over with?" Temari says.

"H-hey! C-calm down, you two! We're here to help Gaara!" Naruko says. Angelo stores his knife on his vest again.

"About damm time. We've being like this for weeks. One more and we would be using rocks and roman candles. Speaking of which, we're the rest of your team?" Temari says.

"Two floors down. On the medical and civilian facilities." Angelo says.

"Great. That will save a lot of time. Let's go." Temari says. The trio then heads for the elevator and it descend the two floors down. Once it gets there, they find the other teams standing before a giant gate.

"Huh? Temari-san?" Sakura asks as she sees the trio coming.

"Any of you is a doctor?" Temari asks.

"I am. Not totally, but I have clearance to operate in the field." Sakura answers.

"Great. We're really on the need of one." Temari says as she heads for the gate. She puts a password and the gate opens, showing an unspeakable view.

At a crater on the mountain, a village stays untouched. It has houses, small apartment buildings, a great number of kiosks and some small shops. The village itself has a rock wall covering it. Most of the buildings are made of clay or stucco, to keep them cooled. Seven roads all connected by a single point right in the middle of the village serve the entire village.

"Unbelievable…" André says, impressed, as everyone walk on one of the roads

"Amazing… I wonder how long it took to build it…" Angelo says.

"This? I remember they told me was older than the century. It just got this important when the sky started to fall." Temari says.

They walk on the main road heading for a large, spherical building located at the middle of the Yamamoto village that bears the kanji for doctor. They enter the building and a middle-aged woman waits for them.

"How is him?" Temari asks.

"At this rate, he has half a day at the most…" the woman answers.

"Shit... let's hurry up." Temari says. They head of a surgery room, which some people stand around. Two nurses and a man with black clothing and boots, a different flat jacket which is painted with desert camouflage and the pockets are close to the waist. His headpiece consist of a head-wrap and cloth-neck covers.

On the surgery table, a wounded man lays in. He has brown hair and fair skin, and his eyes are closed, unable to show their color. He appears to be seriously wounded.

Sakura runs to the table, and leads the other doctors on stabilizing the wounded man.

"More importantly, he needs to be quickly!" Sakura says.

"Please!" Temari says.

Some minutes later, everyone but Sakura waits outside. Then she comes out of the surgery room.

"Heh… I don't think there's any need to worry about his life anymore. I managed to stabilize him." Sakura says.

"I don't think we can relax yet." Angelo says.

"Right. Time really is slowly flowing by…" Kakashi says.

"Yoshi! But we're not gonna be slow! Let's go after them!"

"Wakateru, niichan!" Naruko says.

Sometime later…

"Wow, there's so much here… There's should be enough for everyone." Sakura says. She, the nurses and Naruko are in a medical store.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, there's medical herbs here." Naruko says.

"I wasn't expecting this." Sakura says.

"Excuse-us. It's difficult to grow herbs on this climate." One of the nurses say.

"No worries. There's plenty here."

Back at the hospital…

"We can go as soon Sakura-chan and imoutosan get back right?" Naruto says. There, Lieutenant Nakomi and some of his men have joined Teams Antares, 7 and 3.

"Not yet. We must know what happened." André says.

"How did they came?" Angelo asks the Yamamoto officer.

"By the night. We have retreated from Fukuoka has been some days… then they arrived. Yamamoto Fortress has been built using the Mount Suribachi on Iwo Jima as reference. With the current circumstances, we expected to hold against the Akatsuki for at least one month with the supplies we had, before retreating to the village." He answers.

"No supplies ever came since the west coast have been overrun. We've done everything to keep them out of the village only with we had. Then they got Gaara… they took him to the north, to Nishinoomote." Temari says.

"Then, what is our next move?" Lieutenant Nakomi asked.

"Was this man trying to rescue Commander Gaara?" Kakashi asked, referring to the wounded man.

"Yes… Kankurou went alone after the officers who took Commander Gaara to the shipyards. There were no others." The officer answered.

"Humm… well, could you please guide me to where Kankurou was fighting? Though I might not seem it, I'm an expert at pursuit. Even if a small amount of their traces is left behind…"

"That is… not necessary." Kankurou says. "They used the northern way… two officers with black cloaks and red clouds emblems. We… saw planes with that paint job, when Sunakagure base on Fukuoka was overrun. They were escorted by carrier-based Sukhois… their paint job was red and black… with a Reaper decal on their black emblazed on black… and… no… can't be right."

"Kankurou?! Are you allright?!" Temari asks.

"Yeah… I'm feeling a bit better now…" Kankurou answers.

"What happened next?" Angelo asks.

"Nevermind… that's impossible… something that large shouldn't be able to even leave the ground…." Kankurou says.

"Dude, if is that what I'm thinking now, is better you to say it before its too late." André says. Kankurou thinks for a minute and says.

"…giant contact on the radar, coming from the west… Akatsuki's cloud squadron led the first wave, before that… thing appeared on the scope… Wingspan was bigger as three American carriers… length and beam big as two carriers… Hand four smaller ships escorting it, two providing ECM, the densest I ever saw in my life. The other two provided a defensive AA denser than an entire Imperial battle fleet…"

"Were you able to make visual contact with the object?" Kakashi asks.

"No… was late on the night… night vision didn't work at that distance… all we saw was that signal bigger as 1 yen… we all thought our IFF were malfunctioning… there was those five contacts on the radar, coming from 090 at 5.000 meters of height."

"Okay. Don't effort you're self anymore than the necessary. Until the paralysis ends, please, don't move. Please get some sleep." Sakura says. Angelo and André look at each other.

"Angelo-kun, André-kun, does your time fighting off the Valahia bring some light on this matter?" Kakashi asks.

"More or less… I think we should discuss this more into the matter. André?" Angelo says, then he moves his head, calling André to outside so they can chat in private.

"Então? (So?)" André asks.

"O que que você acha? (What do you think?)" Angelo says.

"Sei lá. O Spiridus talvez? ( I dunno. The Spiridus maybe?)"

"Duvido. O cara disse que o objeto era tão grande quanto cinco porta-aviões americanos. O Spiridus era menos da metade disso, talvez dois, dois e meio, mas não chega nem perto. E ele disse que apareceu no radar com antecedência. O Spiridus era stealth: desaparecia do radar tão facilmente como aparecia.

(I doubt it. The man said the object was big as five American carriers. The Spiridus was less than a half of that, maybe two, two and half, but doesn't get even close. And he said it appeared on the radar with antecedence. Spiridus was stealth: it disappeared from the radar easily as it appeared.)"

"Então, tirando o Spiridus, só sobra o Orgoi. O que você acha? (So, taking out the Spiridus, only left is the Orgoi. What do you think?)"

"Pode ser. Mas mesmo assim... eu não tenho certeza. (Maybe. But even so... I'm not sure.)"

"Porque não? (Why not?)"

"Pensa bem. O cara disse que dois deles emitiam um campo de ECM extremamente forte, enquanto os dois outros tinham uma barragem antiaérea maior que uma frota de batalha Imperial. Sei lá, a gente nunca viu um Orgoi fazer isso. (Think about it. The man said that two of them emitted a ECM field extremely strong, while the other two had an anti-air barrage bigger than an Imperial battle fleet. I dunno, we never saw a Orgoi doing this.)"

"Então, já foi tudo o que a gente já viu e não tem nada parecido que bata com a descrição. (So, there goes everything we saw and there's nothing that matches the description.)"

"Nem tudo… o Orgoi, pelo menos o primeiro, tinha duas pistas de pouso e decolagem. Foi com isso que ele lançou os helicópteros que o ajudaram a atacar a capital. (Not everything... The Orgoi, the first one at least, had two runways. Was with them he launched the helicopters who helped him to attack the capital.)"

"Pode ser… mas… será que seria suficiente pra lançar um Sukhoi? (Maybe... but... would it be sufficient to launch a Sukhoi?)"

"Eu não sei… acho que é isso. ( I dunno... I think is that.)"

Angelo and André then return to the surgery room.

"So?" Kakashi says.

"We checked and discussed everything we found while we were on Martinez. Guess it's obvious to say we never saw something like Kankurou described." André says.

"Thing is that Akatsuki has something bigger and more heavily armed than the Spiridus and Orgois flying fortress we found during the Valahia Crisis. The more worrisome and maybe frighten thing is that we don't even know how it looks like, much less how to counter it." Angelo says.

"Oh no…!" Naruko says.

"So, what we'll do now, 'ttebayo?!" Naruto says.

"The only thing left: we'll stick to the plan and head for Nishinoomote as scheduled. Lieutenant Nakomi, please inform Team 3 and find us some transportation." Kakashi says.

"Yokai. Ikimashou! (Let's go!)" Lieutenant Nakomi says, as his men and he leave.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Kankurou says.

"Hum?" Naruto says.

"Please save my brother." Kankurou says.

"…heh! Wakateru, 'ttebayo!" Naruto says.

Some minutes later, Teams 7 and Antares are waiting for a vehicle at the entrance to the hospital.

"If you wait a little, we can send a skilled officer here too." The Yamamoto officer says.

"Thank you but we already got enough men for a successful infiltration. Sending more people can be hazardous for the success of the operation, as well debilitate your own defense perimeter." Kakashi says.

"Aren't you going too, Temari-san?" Sakura asks.

"Wish I could, but I must stay here and work on the defense of the fortress. Just… no… please, save my little brother too." Temari says.

A convoy of vehicles from Warlock battalion then arrives. Team 7 takes a jeep and Team Antares takes another one.

"Here we go…" André says. Then the convoy departs...


	20. Chapter 14: Hosho Part Two

Chapter 14: Hosho. Part II.

(Nishinoomote Shipyards. Nishinoomote, Japan.)

…

(12: 45 AM. October 6, 2015)

…

At an underground base, several Akatsuki vehicles and personal regroup there, after they had retreated from Yamamoto Fortress. They are few in number and appear to be undersupplied. Their captain heads to a command room, which appears be inside a bunker. There, there's two men with Akatsuki cloaks. One of them has around Angelo's age, with very long blond hair which is drown into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. It also bang hanging over his left eye. He also has slanted blue eyes and fair skin. The other man has fair skin, greyish brown eyes, short mousy red hair.

They look at a map on the middle of the room when the captain arrive. The soldiers look worried.

"Report." The red haired man says.

"The fortress have fallen to the enemy. The Red Scorpions were there providing close air support. Two Strigons have been shot down." The captain says.

"Hinomoto Oniko increases his reputation daily. We're going to end like the Valahia anytime soon if he keeps taking down our flight leaders… hm" the blond man says.

"By now should be five ace pilots he shot down since this war started. It's going to be unsustainable if his team isn't stopped here now." The red haired man says.

"Master Sasori, we must not forgot our trump cards." The blond man says.

"I know that, Deidara. This will be what will track them to here." The red haired man says, as him and the other one turn to a part of the room with several windows. Below the windows, on a couch, there's a man around Naruto's age, with short, spiky and red hair, fair skin and pale blue-green eyes without pupils or eyebrows. He wears a uniform with insignias similar to Tsunade's.

Beyond the windows, Team Antares and 3's target rests: The Hosho-class carriers, on special shipyards connected by several stairways.

…

(Western road to Nishinoomote.)

…

"Hey guys, shouldn't we stop to ask some intel?" Tenten asks. She and her team head on the road on one of the jeep of Warlock's convoy.

"Tenten, you're lacking discipline." Lee says.

"Sensei, over there!" Neji says as he notices something. Guy looks, and sees a motocross coming in with another jeep. Guy stops and so do the motocross and the other jeep. It's André.

"André-san." Guy says.

"Change of plans?" Lee says.

"Sure. Boss says there can be some scouts and cameras on the way to shipyard. This is the shortest way so we split up." André says.

"I see…" Lee says.

"C'mon, we'll explain on the way."

"Great! Everyone, let's go!"

Not far away from there, on the forest, a camera tracks the moment. The Akatsuki captain monitors it with his men, then heads for Deidara and Sasori.

"Sir. Enemy incoming." He says.

"Who?" Sasori asks.

"Four fair skinned people, all with black hair, and one with light yellow skin. Apparent team leader is also tall and well-built man with thick eyebrows, high cheek-bones and black hair cut in a bowl style." The captain says.

"Hum… I know him… I have a personal business with him… I'll go. His team members, give me the details." An sinister silhouette says, which appears to be wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"His apparent number two appears to have very thick eyebrows too, round and large black eyes and prominent lower eyelashes. Also has bowl style hair too." The captain says.

"Continue… I want the details."

"Hum… also their number three is a young man with fair skin and long black hair and pupiless white eyes. Number four is a young woman with dark brown eyes and hair with Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her head…" the captain says, starting to get nervous.

"…why did you stopped?" the silhouette says. The captain gets very nervous.

"Escorting them… tall, muscular young man with short, straight black hair and blue eyes, yellowish skin… it has… it has a red scorpion on his shoulder…"

"Ah… the scorpion worries you…. Finally a red scorpion to fight face to face…"

"If there is one, his team must be with my brother's former team. The description matches with Hinomoto Oniko's number two, so… he's obliviously escorting Naruto-kun and his sister. I'll take them. The other team is all yours, Kisame." Another silhouette says.

"Wonderful….! Time for a little vendetta then…" the first silhouette says.

Some time later, Team 3 with André and head towards the north on a deserted area, then…

"Huh?" André says.

"What is it?" Guy asks.

"I think we're being followed."

"Neji."

Suddenly, Neji's eyes change, like a camera changing the focus, while several veins appear around them.

"Behind us!" he says. Suddenly, a column of sand appears behind them. It heads laying on the ground heading towards the group, until it crashes on a nearby tall rock. Everyone jumps out of their vehicles and look at the rock.

From the dust of it, a strange figure appears. It turns out to be a very strange figure: it is a very tall and muscular soldier with shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial marking under it and unbelievably, real gills on the shoulders. His blue hair is styled in a form of a shark fin. Just like Deidara and Sasori, he wears the Akatsuki cloak and also brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold an giant and very strange sword.

"….! You are…" Guy says.

"Do you know him?! Guy-sensei!" Lee asks.

"Who are you?" Guy says and everyone gets feeling dumb.

"Ah, it looks like the "bizarre beast" is as dumb as one as well. Well, at any rate, I'd better refresh your memory…" The figure says before getting his sword. Lee, André and Guy lower their guns and prepare for hand-to-hand combat.

The Akatsuki figure throws his sword on the air, very high, using it as a distraction to when he releases a smoke grenade.

"HERE WE GO!" it yells with joy as he picks his sword again and tries to strike Guy, but André and Lee kick him from behind. André picks his knife and duels with the figure for a minute until he sees a opening and jumps for a kick, hitting the figure's head, at the same time as Neji hits the figure with his palm, right on the chest. The figure is thrown away still on his feet. It grabs his sword and uses it to stop then he notices something coming to him. He raises his sword to shield him when what comes to him turns out to be a grenade, thrown by Tenten.

"Damn… missed." She says.

"Pesky brats… extreme annoyance." The figure says. Before it moves to face Guy.

"Those movements… and that huge sword! You must be…" Guy says.

"It seems like you finally remembered me." The figure says.

"… someone I've met before." Guy says. The figure gets speechless.

"You really have a talent of getting on people's nerves. I suppose I'll toy with you until you remember." The figure says.

Meanwhile, Team 7 with Naruko and Angelo head on an alternate route towards the north.

"Naruto, Naruko… can I ask something?" Sakura asks.

"What is it?" Naruto asks.

"Since when did Akatsuki started targeting you two?"

"…. I don't know." Naruto says.

"…neither I." Naruko says.

"What do you mean targeting, Sakura?" Angelo asks.

"Ah… it's… its nothing." She says, trying to disguise.

"Kakashi." Angelo says, looking serious and angry at Kakashi and Sakura

"A while ago… two of their high officers infiltrated the base, in order to contact the twins. It has been some months since then, and now, here we are. Though I can't quite see the motive behind this." Kakashi says. Angelo looks at him and Sakura for some instants before looking ahead again.

"Why no one told me?" He asks.

"You were off on Martinez Security with André-kun. There was no reason to worry both of you with an incident that was kept under control." Kakashi says.

"Then now they are coming after them. Why?"

"Maybe it was that they couldn't take action, rather than choosing not to. Of course, you here only worsened their efforts."

"Still, I want to know why. What they have of so special? It's me, Minato, what is?"

"It still will take some time to understand everything, Angelo-kun. There some top secret material that even someone like me and you can't reach but…"

"Then when the hell I'll know what the hell is going on?! How the shit I'm supposed to guard them if everyone keeps secrets from me?!"

"Hey… I don't need anyone to guard me… I never needed… I'm still the older brother here. I'll be able to handle them if they come after me, 'ttebayo." Naruto says.

Suddenly, a camera tracks the team's movement and sends it to the shipyard base. The captain heads to Sasori and Deidara.

"Another group coming. Three men, two girls. Two of them are blond-haired twins with blue eyes and whiskers. Boy's hair is unchanged since last view; girl's hair has two chin-length ponytails. Straight fringe parted to the left and straight bangs framing her face."

"It's them… details on their escorts." The remaining silhouette says.

"Remaining girl has pink short and straight hair at the size of her neck and parted bangs on the left, fair skin and green eyes. One of their leaders is a fit and tall man with spiky silver hair, fair skin and dark grey eyes. Last one, tall, fit and muscular man with short and very low spiky black hair, tanned skin and green eyes." The captain says.

"It's him… finally… let's see if he's good as they say." The silhouette says.

Sometime later, as they their heading, Kakashi sees something and gets worried.

"Everyone halt!" he says, as everyone stops. Before them, the last silhouette shows himself. It's a man which has jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his is framed with center-parted bangs that are extended to his chin; and fair skin color with onyx eyes. He wears a Akatsuki cloak.

"…who?" Sakura asks.

"…right from the beginning." Kakashi says.

"He has the Sharingan on his eyes…. Bullets are useless." Angelo wispers.

"Uchiha… Itachi!" Naruto and Naruko says.

"Uchiha Itachi…. You're his brother." Angelo says.

"Th.. this person is… Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura thinks.

"You know my brother. And I know you, Scorpion Demon. It has been a while… Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan." Itachi says, for Angelo's anger. "Tell me, scorpion. What do you know about me." He adds.

"That by going after him and her knowing I'm with then, you're a dead sonnuvabitch and don't know nothing about what I can do." Angelo says enraged.

"You bastard… Not just me, but even Gaara! I'LL BEAT YOU ALL DOWN!" Naruto says, also enraged.

"Kakashi… what do you think?" Angelo says.

"Your previous use of the technology of the Sharingan should speak for himself. Besides, Itachi is one of the best I ever met." Kakashi says.

"If he's good… then I'm better."

"You remember of the tactics, do you?"

"One of one, surely free. Two on one, take the rear. Sharingan have an immense blind spot compared to the Byakugan. Still…. Smoke plus Sharingan…"

"Genjutsu maneuver."

"We'll kindly ask both of you to come with us now… Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan." Itachi, says, angering Naruto and Naruko. Suddenly.

"Not with me here, bastard!" Angelo says as him runs to Itachi, and Kakashi follows him. Itachi suddenly throws an incendiary grenade, making a big fireball, but then he sees Angelo making a double twist jump just above the fireball. Angelo lands spinning against Itachi, and does a front flip as Itachi does a evasive backflip. Kakashi tries to hit Itachi, but Itachi blocks him and throws a smoke grenade as Angelo tries to hit him from behind with a spin kick. Itachi suddenly leaves the smoke running to Naruto and Naruko, but the twins get the initiative and try to punch him on the stomach, before he jumps high and Angelo appears from behind, with his knife on the hand. Itachi turns around, detonating a second smoke grenade while Angelo looks at him on the eye, which glows when he does so.

Meanwhile, André and Team 3 continue fighting the Akatsuki figure, known as Kisame. André and Guy charge at him and manage to throw his sword away.

"Now!" Guy says, as his team appears from the sky and jumps on Kisame. However, for the surprise, he uses a blue smoke grenade and jumps high and spinning with a knife on his hand. He makes cuts on Neji, Lee and Tenten, which all three fall incapacitated.

"Lee! Neji! Tenten!" Guy says worried.

"God dammit…!" André says.

"You brats. I'm surprised, you were more resourceful than I thought…. Now, without anything getting in the way, I can take you two out!" Kisame says. he then picks up his sword. "This great blade, 'Samehada' acknowledges none but me." He adds. André gets his knive on the back of his vest while Guy picks up his own.

At the same time, Angelo lands and looks around to see everyone laying on the ground, to suddenly raise up and shapeshift to Itachi. Of the shapeshifted, only two clones are made, while everyone else disappears. After a moment quiet, Angelo throws small knives from his pocket to the clones and one to Itachi. While the clones are taken out, Itachi picks up the knive thrown at him, but gets distracted and doesn't notice another thrown at him, who hits his chest. Before he falls on the ground, his body, surprisingly, dissipates on a cloud of crows, all flying towards Angelo, which suddenly jumps on a backflip as the crows pass below him, then he lands while the crows make a column of them above him. Angelo looks unsurprised and looks above as one of the crows shapeshifts onto Itachi, which lands before Angelo.

"Someone who isn't surprised… wonderful." Itachi says.

"You're gonna need more than UV light and gas to make me have fear. I know how that thing works." Angelo says.

"Hum… You're really more than I thought… but is still far enough from me…. Now, just drop off to sleep." Itachi says.

"Hum… not today." Angelo says, as Itachi sends his crows to strike him. The crows's beak is sharp and razor as they come near Angelo.

"Nothing… but… a dream." He thinks, as the crows pass by him. Their beak cut his clothes and skin. A bleeding and large cut is made on his right cheek. More others are made over his body and he breaths heavily. Suddenly, the skin on his right side and his clothes start to flick, and fly, but no blood or gore is left by it.

He then gets shocked by what he sees on the left side of his body: His hair becomes red as the an upper part of an old knight helmet appears, together with wings on the back of it. The upper part is the only part of the helmet that appears, as his eyes suddenly becomes red as well his skin becomes pale as a paper.

Below, the only clothes are a red piece of clothing tied like an apron on his waist and ends on the ground; armored black boots with golden trims becomes his shoe, covered by the red cloth. On his top, there's nothing as the skin becomes pale as well.

Then, as the final act, a big humpback appears on his back just to break itself on a bat-like wing with a wingspan twice as his size. All those events happens only on his right side; his left side is untouched.

Just as his wing appears, he puts his arms down; take a deep breath before yelling at his front and raising his head slightly. As his head raises, his yell becomes more like a roar until his head is completely facing the sky.

In an instant, he's back to the real world like nothing has happened. Naruko, with a similar cut on her cheek and Sakura hold him. On his front, Kakashi and Naruto jump and stop close to him. Naruto holds his left arm, wounded, and he has a cut on his cheek too.

"Are you allright, Angelo-san?!" Naruto asks worried.

"I'm fine. Just… removing the safety lock or something." Angelo answers.

"Right, time for the final clash. Put your all into it, everyone!" Kakashi says.

Meanwhile, Kisame strikes his sword onto André and Guy. Guy holds it enough for André to jump, and hold him and Kisame. André spins, freeing Guy, but Kisame holds André and kicks him away. Kisame throws Guy on the ground holding his neck, and Guy spits blood.

"Time for the paycheck!" Kisame says.

"This or nothing…!" Guy thinks before crossing his arms, concentrating and thrusting his legs onto Kisame, throwing him on the air. André comes from behind and jumps, kicking Kisame on the back, before Guy jumps and do a spin attack, hitting Kisame on the head. Kisame is thrown away on a very far distance, and doesn't move himself. André and Guy helps the rest of Team 3 to get on their feet as they hear a noise coming in. They turn around and a Hind helicopter comes towards them.

"Don't. We're not in condition for such a thing." Guy says, as his team moves towards the chopper. The chopper lands close to Kisame and some soldiers bring him to inside, before the helicopter lifts off.

"I think were finished here." André says.

"Guy-sensei, did you knew him?" Lee asks.

"I have only one thing for certain… I never saw him before…" Guy says.

…

"Payback." Angelo says.

"I'll show you kids how to do it." Kakashi says. Itachi then picks up his grenades and throws at Kakashi and Angelo. Three explosions in line make a trail on the way to Team 7. Naruto, his sister and Sakura jump away as the fireballs collapse. Itachi looks around and both Angelo and Kakashi disappeared. From the smoke of the first explosion, Kakashi appears and gives a right hook on Itachi's chin. Itachi moves for a punch, but Angelo covers Kakashi, making both be below Itachi's fist. Angelo lifts up turning to Itachi and he looks at Angelo's angry red eyes while Angelo looks at Itachi's Sharingan.

"Not this time." Angelo says.

"Show your demons." Itachi says. Angelo moves his leg up for a kick, but Itachi grabs it. Angelo holds Itachi's neck and shoulder as Itachi tries to throw him away. They spin on the air horizontally, before landing some seconds later, where Itachi thrust his legs on Angelo the same way Guy did, but Angelo holds him tight and both do a 360 spin, before Angelo releases Itachi, and Kakashi moves for a kick. Itachi evades, but then Naruto and Naruko move in and both score a punch on Itachi's stomach. Itachi falls on the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, the same noise Team 3 had heard is heard by Team 7. Angelo moves his ears trying to know the source.

"It's a Hind… c'mon everyone! Take cover!" he says, as the noise comes louder and the helicopter appears. Everyone takes shelter on nearby trees as the chopper lands and picks up Itachi.

"It's gone now." Angelo says as the noise starts to fade.

"Yoshi! We're running out of time! Let's go, 'ttebayo!" Naruto says.

"Yokai!" Naruko says. Angelo looks at Kakashi and both of them nodes to each other.

On the chopper, Itachi's eye suddenly opens. He then moves himself as if the hits were minor injuries.

"Had fun?" Kisame asks.

"Their 'bodyguard' is fun to play with. He's what my little brother isn't."

"Very nice… so… it's right to the mainland now, eh?"

"Uhum… our job here is done. Let's hope the others do theirs."

...

"Antares, to Vega. Do you copy?" Angelo says through a radio.

"Vega here, I copy. Had some fun too?" André answers.

"Yep… We found the punk's big brother… looks like it's on the family."

"Aw come on…" Sakura says.

"Am I lying?" Angelo says.

"Right… well… let's say we found a daddy shark way pissed off maybe because of last night's dinner."  
"You're kidding?"

"I'm tellin'ya, brother."

"Right, so Warlock should be there waiting for us. Let's set up the pace."

"Got it, homie. Vega out."

(Continues on the next part.)


	21. Chapter 15: Hosho Part Three

Chapter 15: Hosho. Final Part.

...

"Captain, the enemy is just on us. I'm afraid there's nothing more to be done." An Akatsuki soldier reports to his captain.

"So, there's nothing to be done. Inform the commander we need the launch codes for the carriers." The captain says. Some minutes, he informs Sasori and Deidara.

"Sir… the SDF unit… they're here."

"Take him and insert the launch codes." Sasori says as he gives the unconscious body to the Captain."

"Wait…! I have a better idea. Keep with the launch sequence and let the codes for last." Deidara says.

"What do you have in mind, Deidara? I don't want any more delays…!" Sasori says.

"Just something to make sure we're facing who we're looking for." Deidara says. Then suddenly…

"_Captain! Enemy infiltration!" _An soldier says through the radio.

"Which kind of enemy?!" the captain says.

"_An battalion and the Red Scorpions! I don't know how much time we can hold them off!"_

"Humm… the ones Itachi was looking gets a priority big as the carriers. We'll take care of them." Sasori says.

Meanwhile…

"Everyone, charge! Keep the enemy at bay!" A Akatsuki soldier says to others who charge at a wall of smoke. One of them suddenly gets his gun hold by Angelo, which looks on the eye of the soldier. He eventually takes the soldier out, and two more who comes closer. Despite the Akatsuki men firing at them, the move forward with the support of Warlock Battalion. They manage to hold their position, then Angelo picks up a RPG and helps the front soldiers by blowing away an watch tower, then an vehicle.

"I can't see any more enemy charges." Neji says, scanning the section with his eyes.

"Leva o Warlock com o Guy para as docas. Eu ajudo a Equipe 7 atrás do Gaara. (Take Warlock with Guy to the docks. I'll help Team 7 after Gaara.)" Angelo says.

"Deixa comigo. (Leave to me)." André says, before heading west through some tunnels with Team 7 and Warlock. Angelo and Team 7 head for a tunnel towards the control room. They arrive there to see a view that triggers Naruto and Naruko: Deidara and Sasori sitted on the body of the young man Team 7 was looking for.

"W… what…?! What are you doing!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GAARA?!" Naruto says.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM?! STAND THE HELL UP!" Naruko says.

"Hey, enough you two." Kakashi says.

"Hump… can't you two see it? He's well dead, mm?" Deidara says, enraging the twins.

"…give him back…" They say.

"Come get him."

The twins stay still. Their muscles pulse and their breathing increases.

"Honey, don't." Angelo says.

Then suddenly, both of the twins pull guns from their pockets and try to aim on Deidara and Sasori.

"Stop! Naruto!" Kakashi says.

"Merda! (Shit!)" Angelo says as him and Kakashi try to disarm the twins. In the confusion, Deidara takes Gaara away while Sasori covers him. Although Angelo holds her, Naruko fires and the stray bullet hit one of Deidara's arms.

"Dammit! That little shit!" he says, but still moves on. He enters and elevator, while Naruto and Naruko managed to free themselves from Kakashi and Angelo, which run after them.

"Sakura! He's yours!" Angelo says.

"Hell yeah…!" she says.

"Try if you can, kid." Sasori says, as him and Sakura clash. He tries several attacks, but Sakura blocks and evades them, and then she hits him with a punch, which throws him very far away.

"Well done, little girl… this strength is almost superhuman." Sasori says.

"Chicken up already?" Sakura says. Then he comes to her again.

Meanwhile, Deidara runs with Gaara, still being chased. Naruto tries to ram into him, but Deidara makes a front flip and Naruto hits the wall. Deidara then picks grenades and throws at him. Angelo and Kakashi arrive, and they shoot at the grenades with Angelo's MP5s. Deidara covers himself behind boxes and a fixed flamethrower. He then fires at the others.

"You're really a stubborn pair of annoyances! You're the first of your kind I had seen to be like that! Don't worry, you'll join your friend here in an instant, got it?!"

"I'll… kill you ALL!" Naruto says, as he tries to charge with his sister. However, Deidara fires flames at them, and they are shielded by Kakashi and Angelo, with fire-prove capes. They get down when the flames arrive. Angelo fires his RPG at Deidara who gets down, crouched.

"Of course! Nothing personal, Scopion! Just business, if I know your kind!" Deidara says, then a rain of bullets pass through him, followed by a grenade. He flips forward and runs with Gaara.

"Nope. I'd be lying my ass if I said it isn't." Angelo says, after firing and launching the grenade, and then he runs with Naruko towards Deidara. Kakashi and Naruto follow them.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Sakura continue to clash. The make frontal passes several times, and both exchange several hits. Sakura appears to be untouched.

"You really fight nice! You'll receive a prize if you take me down!" he says.

"Tell what you know about Orochimaru!" She says.

"Now it will be interesting!" he says, and two clashes later, he picks up a smoke grenade. It's smoke is purple and less dense.

"This.. is poison…! Dammit!" She thinks. She picks up a grenade around and throws at the gas.

"I'LL GET YOU! NO MATTER WHAT, I'LL GET YOU AND YOU'LL GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" She yells. She picks up a wire and tries to attack him, and she makes some cuts on his arms.

"Now it's getting awkward, annoying girl!" he says. He tries to jump to strike above her but she jumps and punches him. They land and face each other.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Naruko, Kakashi, and Angelo had been caught in a firefight, as Deidara called in reinforcements. They exchange fire with the Akatsuki soldiers.

"We need a opening and fast!" Naruko says.

"I'm gonna need some seconds! Stay where you are!" Angelo says, reloading his MP5.

"Come on! He'll escape!" Naruto says.

"Kids! You need to concentrate!" Kakashi says. Naruko waits around 30 seconds, and says.

"Not an opition!" then she picks some smoke grenades, and throws at the enemy. She uses it as a distraction and runs to the enemy with her kunai. She kicks and punches them all. When one of them fires at her, she does a backflip and throws her kunai at him. She then heads for the last soldiers, and makes an upside down spin attack at them. Two more appear and she takes them out by kicking one on the neck to the wall and kicking the other one on the head.

"God… dammit… imoutosan…" Naruto says, surprised.

"Rapaz…(Boy…)" Angelo says, surprised as well.

"Let's move out." Kakashi says.

Meanwhile, Sasori and Sakura keep fighting. He picks up a rope nearby and manages to put a spear on the tip of it. He keeps lashing the rope at Sakura, but she evades, and then picks it up and pulls it, bringing Sasori to her. He and her fight at close range again, until he pulls a knife and tries to hit her, but, she hits him with her knee and he releases the knife. She picks it up and ends the fight by stabbing his chest. He gets on his knees while she breaths heavily.

"Y-you… d-done it…" he says. "I thought you'd be another pitiful and merciful soul…" he adds, then she punches his face.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!" She yells.

"…you got your reward… so… maybe… so… as a reward for defeating me… you wanted to know about Orochimaru, didn't you…?"

"…yes…"

"Well… I have a vast network of spies… one of them is an Orochimaru subordinate… you will find him… in Nagasaki…"

"Nagasaki is still enemy territory! How I will…?!"

Sasori then picks up a pen drive and gives it to Sakura, before he's eyes close and his breathing stops. She then, gets on her knees, exhausted.

Suddenly, behind the control room…

"She should be here! Sakura?! Sakura!" André says, as he comes to the control room, together with Team 3 and some Warlock soldiers. He picks her before she loses her consciousness.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee says.

"Tenten!" Guy says.

"Got it!" Tenten says, while she tries to reanimate Sakura.

"Sergeant, take her to the docks! We'll be right behind you!" André says to one of the Warlock soldiers.

"Yes sir!" it replies, and he plus another one help her to walk.

"Brother? How is on your end?" André says, calling Angelo.

Angelo and Kakashi run with their guns on hand on a stairway, close to the ships, while Naruto and his sister keep chasing Deidara.

"Almost got this…!" he says, aiming at Deidara with a special laser aim on his SMG. He and Kakashi stop and crouch to take aim. "Just to slow down…" Angelo thinks.

He aims at Deidara's remaining unharmed arm, and fires it. The bullet passes through the prod and leaves at the other side.

"What the…?! Dammit!" Deidara says as he loses his balance. Then he look around and Naruto and Naruko come to him, and kick him as he releases Gaara. He falls on another stairway.

"GAARA!" the twins say, as the come near Gaara. They look at him, and get speechless.

"Argh… ugh… damn them… damn scorpion is a shitty pain in the ass…!" Deidara thinks.

"… I'll get you." Naruto says.

"Gotcha gotcha… I'll fight both of you again soon…mm." Deidara says.

"He let his guard down…" Kakashi says.

"Better her than me…" Angelo says, as Deidara notices something coming to him, and when he turns around, Naruko punches him with rage. Then she and Deidara fall on another stairway, which her falling above him. She picks up a kunai and prepares for the final strike then, for her and Deidara's surprise, Angelo catches her by the arm and him by the neck, then he spins and she gets on his arms while Deidara is thrown to a door, far away.

"Enough, Naruko. It's over…" Angelo says.

"WHY?!" she says.

"You don't have to be what I am now… you're still my angel… please… you don't need to do this." He says. She looks at him then lay her head on his chest. She hugs him and he hugs her back. He closes his eyes while hugging her, but open them again, to show his angry eye color at Deidara.

"The stories are true scorpion… make sure we'll take that as an account on next time…" Deidara thinks, before the door opens and he is helped by Akatsuki soldiers.

Angelo then looks up to see Kakashi and Naruto caring Gaara. Naruto looks disappointed, but Kakashi once again nodes at Angelo, which nodes back.

"We still need to get back, honey… you're good to go?" Angelo asks.

"Uhum…" Naruko answers.

He then releases her and they head for inside again and separate while there. Naruko runs and finds Tenten helping Sakura to walk.

"Tenten-san! Sakura-chan!" She says.

"Huh?... Naruko?" Sakura says. Before Naruko, can get closer, several bullets pass between them. The crouch and hide themselves on the nearby walls. The Akatsuki captain is the one firing. He then picks up a grenade and throw at the girls. They jump out of the blast, and the captain moves closer. With still some rounds, Naruko and Tenten fire at the captain, who takes cover and reloads.

Naruko then turns away, firing at the opposite direction and very far. It hits a siren.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten asks.

"Calling for help!" Naruko answers. The captain then tries to move closer, only to evade a grenade thrown by a grenade launcher. Naruko smiles with joy when she and the surprised Sakura and Tenten look at the direction where the grenade was launched: It's Angelo, with a grenade launcher.

"Quick. I'll cover you all." He says.

"Okay!" The girls say and Angelo moves forward as they leave, reloading the launcher, then a pair of chains with scythe blades on the tips passes very close at his left. He evades, but a second pair comes in a wraps around his waist and neck. The captain drags Angelo close to him, and turns on a chainsaw. Angelo, meanwhile, takes aim and fires the launcher. A grenade explosion appears where the captain was standing. He then takes the chains around him out and runs.

"I'm clear! Arm the C4!" he says, coming to one of the Hoshos. In several locations of the shipyard and docks, C4 explosives start a countdown.

Meanwhile, Deidara, escorted by the remaining soldiers, moves to a helipad.

"Send all planes here! Don't let those carriers reach Okinawa!" he says, inside the chopper, to a screen with a radio.

"_The answer is a 'no'. We're taking back essential SDF hardware here. You can stay in the shipyard if you want. We have other plans. If you want a payback, you know here to find us." _Kakashi says through the screen radio. Deidara and the other soldiers look astonished as the chopper lifts off.

"Right, now to get on business." Angelo says to a group of Warlock soldiers, operating the carrier's controls, and he then takes over one of the sticks.

"Main power is restored, sir." The helmsmen says.

"All ahead." Angelo says. The ship, and then its sister ships move forward out of the docks, and gets on the clean. In some seconds, the docks and the village stay behind.

Then, a series of torpedo launchers appear from the docks. The torpedoes are launched and follow blindly the ships.

"Torpedo on the water!" one of the officers say.

"Evasive maneuver! 30 degrees to port!" Another officer says. Everyone turns the sticks to the left. The ship turns left and another one turns right. The torpedoes miss their targets.

"Stealth system works perfectly. No signal from the torpedoes' tracking devices." An officer says.

"Scan for incoming enemy aircraft." Angelo says.

"Scanning… primary radar system loaded." An officer says.

"Secondary radar loaded." Another officer says.

"250 miles… 270 miles… 300 miles. No enemy fighter IFF neither ships. Single IFF confirmed as a fleeing Blackhawk chopper." Another officer says.

Suddenly the explosives on the shipyards detonate. Once the explosions finish, the rocks seal the shipyard within itself.

"Confirmed recapture of the island's airspace." The last officer says. Everyone breathes in relieve. Everyone but Angelo cheers as well.

"Contact Yamamoto Fortress… ask them a chopper for their commander." Angelo says.

"Yes sir!" one of the officers says.

"Well… not bad for the first day back onto this…" Angelo says to himself.

…_._

(13: 45)

…

At 13: 45 PM an SH-60 helicopter lands on deck of the Shoho, one of the Hosho carriers. The officers on board the carrier help to put Gaara onboard. Then it takes off to Yamamoto Fortress, where Gaara's siblings wait at the helipad. They take Gaara to the Yamamoto Hospital and doctors proceed to do what they can.

An hour later, on a hospital bed, he lays resting, while Temari stays with him, sited close to the bed. She looks up as Tsunade arrives.

"How is him?" Tsunade asks.

"They injected him some kind of drug to make look like he was dead… Dyacondrin… dyacondrin-something."

"Dyacondrine Oxygenated."

"You guys know it?"

"Yeah… was used by the Yakuza on a hostage situation last year. That occasion, however, was used on small quantities."

"Hallucinogen propose?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I must feel sorry for that hostage."

"…me too. Me too…"

At outside, some time later, Teams Antares, 7 and 3 wait inside the hospital. There, Angelo and André take a nap. André naps sited, with his arms crossed while Angelo naps on Naruko's lap, with his belly up, his arms crossed at the back of his head and with his legs also crossed. Naruto stays restless on foot while his sister stay sited. Then Temari comes out.

"My brother wants to speak with you guys. But, just a few, because he's still can't receive too much visits." She says.

"So, we can see him now?" Naruto asks.

"Sure. You, your sister and… these two…" Temari answers, in the end referring to Angelo and André, who suddenly wake up.

"Hum… we're finished here, right?" Neji asks.

"I guess soo." Guy says.

"Well, was fun in the end." Kakashi says.

A minute later, Angelo, Naruto, André and Naruko enter the room. Gaara looks at them as they enter and come closer.

"I knew it…. I knew you two would come…." He says. The twins smile.

"I couldn't let anyone harm you, 'ttebayo…"

"You feeling better now, Gaara?" Naruko asks.

"Yes, thank you." He says as the twins come closer and sit.

"I heard you are married now…. Really?" he asks her, confused.

"Uhum." She answers. He looks a little disappointed.

"Ah… well… hum… is he good to you…?" he asks and she nodes 'yes'. "Ah… I see… is he here?" he adds.

"Hai." Angelo says.

"Then where…" Gaara says.

"You're looking at him." Angelo says, before raising his index finger, showing his marriage ring. Gaara looks relieved and satisfied.

"So desu ka… I know the first time I met you and your friend there… I wasn't very polite… so, can we start over again." He says.

"Don't worry about. We're glad you're all right." André says.

"Thank you... I also knew you two would come with them…" Gaara says.

"Gaara. You should rest now." Temari says, entering in.

"Wakata… (I see…) Can I speak with the captains here… just for a moment…?" Gaara asks.

"Sure. Be quick you two." Temari says. Angelo and André come closer to Gaara.

"I want to thank… both of you, for your help. And for having the backs of… my first friends…" Gaara says.

"Um… okay… We're just doing our job." André says, surprised.

"Wakarimashita… please, Angelo-san… be good to her… she deserves someone like you…" Gaara says. Angelo keeps silent, but then says.

"I know. But I'm scared of only knowing that too late."

"All right… sleep time little brother." Temari says.

"Until next time, Naruto…" Gaara says, as Naruto, his sister and Team Antares were leaving.

"Wakateru,'ttebayo." Naruto says smiling.

"Parece que nem todo cara tem problemas. A sua loira tem um ex-pretendente. (Looks like not all guys have troubles. Your blonde has an ex-pretender.)" André says to Angelo, moments later.

"O Gaara pelo menos é um cara legal, comparado ao emo e o irmão da Hinata. (Gaara at least is a nice guy, compared to the emo and Hinata's brother.)" Angelo says.

"Olha só quem tá perdendo o ciúme...! (Look who is losing its jealousy...!)"

"Não exagera. (Don't exaggerate.)"

"Ah é? Fala, na moral, ainda quer dar uma surra no irmão da Hinata? (Oh yeah? Speak, frankly, still wants to give a beating on Hinata's brother?)"

"Não. (No.)"

"Não disse? (Didn't I tell you?)"

"Eu quero enfiar uma bala ponto 50 no cu dele. (I want to put a .50 caliber bullet on his ass.)" "Essa é a diferença de dois anos, irmão. (That's the two-year difference, brother.)" Angelo adds smiling and looking at André. André laughs together with Angelo as they walk to the helipad. Naruko and Kakashi wait outside the chopper. She kisses his cheek as he enters.

"Thank you…" She says, as she enters with him, and then Kakashi and André.

(Angelo's voice) _For who doesn't know me totally… *small laugh*… I'm sure you're underestimating me right now… And for those who know how this story first ended… *laughs*… You know I'm just beginning…_

_Heisei knight… Revelat Ipsum…_


	22. Chapter 16: New Duty

Arch: Awakening. Chapter 16: New duty.

...

(October 10, 2015. 16:34 hrs)

...

"_Will my birdie be back…?" Naruko asks._

"_Every bird always comes back. Just let your window open." Sakura answers._

In the bathroom, Sakura remembers of this phrases as she washes her face. She then looks up and imagines Sasuke on the mirror, at her side.

"Her dove came back… why mine can't too?" she says. Then she cleans a tear from her eye, before leaving, while Sasuke's figure disappears.

Meanwhile, Angelo takes a shower, but keeps wondering while on it. He keeps thinking on some time while his arm is stretched to touch the wall. The water falls on his head and his muscles of the torso, hip, arms and shoulders. Minutes later, without wearing a towel, he heads to the mirror, cleans it from the drops of water and looks at it, backing himself on the sink and crossing his legs. Drops of water covers him as he sees himself when he was 17 years old: wet, his hair gets more straight while spiky and tousled, while its color gets into a brown tone. His skin becomes a closer to a fair skin color, instead of his orange tan. He gets a little skinner, while still with his muscular torso, shoulders and arms, and his six-pack belly. He looks at the mirror, seeing how much he changed, how much being a soldier changed him, how mature he become, and then he picks up a towel and leaves.

Meanwhile, sited and looking at a mirror on a normal bamboo room, Naruko relaxes as Kushina gingerly and kindly cuts her daughter's hair. Little by little, her once knee-length ponytails get shortened to fall shortly below her shoulders. Kushina then trims the bangs of Naruko's hair, and then arranges the fringe and the bangs, making them one, that reaches chin-length parted on two that fall over her cheeks. Then Kushina stops, lowers a little and lay her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"So?" she asks

"Is beautiful, okaasan. Arigato…" Naruko answers, but her voice tone is lower than the normal.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kushina asks.

"I'm just nervous. I never thought I would be so mature and get so far in such a young age." Naruko answers.

"I understand, my dear. I also had to pass through the same when I was around your age, with your father."

"Sodesuka… It's just so different now, you know? My boyfriend is now my husband, and now I'm supposed to start fulfilling the duties of a wife on this environment."

"I understand that starting this part of the life is complicated, and much more in unexpected circumstances like those right now. But do not let that put you under stress any more than your husband, your father and your godfather."

"Then… what should I do?"

Kushina then turns the chair Naruko was sited and kneels, holding her daughter's shoulders.

"Remember, my dear. The wife's responsibility is to take care of her husband, her children and her home. She's the one who gives the joy of her husband's life, and the one who will be his soulmate until they meet again on the next life. I understand, today is yours and your brother's birthday so everyone will try their best to give you two a wonderful day, but… take care of your husband as he takes cares of you, when he shows to be in need of your care, wakata? (Understand?)" Kushina says.

"Wakateru. (Understood.)" Naruko says, and then her mother touches Naruko's cheek and kisses her forehead.

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart. Have fun above everything." Kushina says.

"Hai!" Naruko says excited.

Some minutes later, Kushina helps Naruko to wear a purple kimono with several cherry blossoms petals and flowers which are still connected by some vines. On the waist, Kushina puts the set of the obi, obiage and obijime, all of them are orange. She then arranges her daughter's hair into a bun, and puts a comb and a flower on its hair.

…

(22:17 hrs)

…

"Sure 'bout this?" Angelo asks.

"You've done this once, and you should see everyone going crazy. Besides, you'll have Hinata here too." Sakura says, while she gives support to Angelo and Hinata, behind a stage.

"I just hope Naruto-kun will like it…" Hinata says.

"If he doesn't like it, stop giving him the next gift for a month." Sakura says.

"Fair enough…" Angelo says.

"Okay. Hinata, you're the first." Sakura says, and Hinata heads to the stage. Hinata's hands shake of nervousness, when she stands on it, with everyone looking at her, including Naruto and his sister, both looking at joy and excitement. Hinata's blue dress glows on the party's light.

"O-Oyas-sumi e-everyone…! I... um... t-this is m-my birthday gift for the birthday makers…! H-Hope y-you all like it!" she says, blushing heavily, and then she cools herself as the music starts.

_(Diamonds – Rihanna) _

_Shine Bright Like A Diamond…_

_Shine Bright Like A Diamond…_

_Find Light in The Beautiful Sea… I Choose To Be Happy_

_You And I… You And I…_

_We're Like Diamonds In The Sky…_

_You're A Shooting Star I See… A Vision of Ecstasy…_

_When You Hold Me, I'm Alive… We're Like Diamonds In The Sky_

_I Knew That We'D Become One Right Away… Right Away_

_At First Sight I Felt The Energy Of Sun Rays…_

_I Saw The Life Inside Your Eyes…_

_So Shine Bright! Tonight! You and I… You and I._

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky._

_Eye To Eye… So Alive…_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky._

_Shine Bright Like A Diamond… Shine Bright Like a Diamond… Shine Bright Like A Diamond…_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky. (x2)_

_Palms Rise To The Universe, As We Moonshine And Molly_

_Fell The Warmth We'll Never Die._

_We're Like Diamonds In The Sky._

_You're A Shooting Star I See… A Vision of Ecstasy…_

_When You Hold Me, I'm Alive… We're Like Diamonds In The Sky_

_I Knew That We'D Become One Right Away… Right Away_

_At First Sight I Felt The Energy Of Sun Rays…_

_I Saw The Life Inside Your Eyes…_

_So Shine Bright! Tonight! You and I… You and I._

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky. _

_Eye To Eye… So Alive…_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky._

_Shine Bright Like A Diamond… Shine Bright Like a Diamond… Shine Bright Like A Diamond…_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky. (x2)_

_Shine Bright Like A Diamond… Shine Bright Like a Diamond… Shine Bright Like A Diamond…_

_So Shine Bright! Tonight! You and I!_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky. _

_Eye To Eye… So Alive…_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky._

_Shine Bright Like A Diamond… Shine Bright Like a Diamond… Shine Bright Like A Diamond…_

_We're Beautiful Like Diamonds In The Sky. (x2)_

The crowd claps as Hinata finishes singing, including the twins who cheer her highly. She bows in gratitude with extreme joy, and returns to the back of the stage, behind the curtains.

"Now it's the part I'm waiting since the dawn! It's my handsome and private Count Dracula's turn!" Naruko says giggling with Ino on her side, with laughs together with her.

"Hum, now is Count Dracula, eh?" Ino says, and Naruko nodes and blinks. "So, you know, what song you think he's gonna sing?" she adds.

"He said he's gonna be doing a surprise." Naruko says, seconds before she turns to the stage, which she looks very excited and happy. Everyone then looks at the stage when Angelo appears, but he seems very nervous.

"Sorry, I haven't done this in a long time… especially to a crowd…" he says. He takes a deep breath as the song starts playing:

_(Monster – Skillet)_

_The secret side of me… I never let you see…_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it…_

_So stay away from me. The beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold that._

_It's scratching on the walls. In the closet, in the halls._

_It comes awake and I just can't control it._

_Hiding under the bed. In my body, in my head._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?!_

_Make it end?!_

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin!_

_I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!_

_I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!_

_I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!_

_I! I! Feel like a MONSTER! (x2)_

_My secret side I keep. Hid under lock and key._

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

_Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?!_

_Make it end?!_

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! (x2)_

_I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!_

_I! I! Feel like a MONSTER! (x2)_

_It's hiding in the dark! It's teeth are razor and sharp!_

_There's no escape for me! It wants my soul, it wants my heart!_

_No one can hear me scream! Maybe it's just a dream!_

_Maybe it's inside of me! Stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within…! It's just beneath the skin…!_

_I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!_

_I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun!_

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! _

_I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!_

_I've gotta lose control! It's something radical!_

_I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!_

_I! I! Feel like a MONSTER! (x3)_

The music ends, and Angelo breathes deep as he stops singing, and sees everyone looking at him and then everyone cheers. The girls, specially, cheer at him like it was a rock show, specially Naruko and Ino. He eventually calms down and smiles.

"Thank you… thank you!" he says. "Wow!" he adds raising his hand while holding the microphone.

"Wow! That was…! That was just shannaro!" Sakura says as Angelo returns to the back of the stage.

"That was really nice, Angelo-kun…!' Hinata says.

"Um…. Thanks." He says, with his hand on the back of his head.

"Now why you two don't give some autographs to your biggest fans?" Sakura says, and Angelo and Hinata blush a little before looking at each other very quickly, before each one leave. Hinata leaves on an opposite direction.

"Where you going?" Angelo asks. Hinata blushes very.

"Um… I-I'm… going to set… N-Naruto-kun's next present…!" she says, nervous. Angelo then gets what she means and they go on their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Naruko chats and laugh with Ino and Sakura on the way to a couple's suite.

"Hehehe, now for my man's birthday gift! I just can't wait, hihi!" Naruko says, excited and giggling.

"Easy up, girl. Try to no push him too far, you know." Sakura says.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, not even the honeymoon she finished. Think about how should be not finishing a honeymoon with a guy like that…." Ino says.

"Hehe, I've really have been waiting for this, dattebayo!" Naruto says very excited, while Angelo and André walk with him to Naruto's suite.

"You're sure pretty excited." Angelo says, very calm.

"Which real man wouldn't, buddy? Catch her tight and put it good until you two get close to black out, ain't? Come on, have some fun." André says, putting his arm around Naruto's neck and shoulder.

"That sounds fun, but… can… you know… she can take it?" Naruto asks.

"Relax. Just do what you feel good. Have fun." Angelo says.

"Um…. It's a little silly to ask but… like what?" Naruto asks.

"Simple. What would be an awesome birthday to you?" Angelo and Ino ask at the same to the twins.

The twins stop and think the same thing, almost like telepathy: they think on a box with decorative paper and ribbons, one identical box to each one of the siblings. Then Angelo and Hinata raise up from the boxes and make seductive poses. Stripped from any kind of clothing, the only thing covering their private parts are long decorative ribbons.

While they think the twins start to giggle and to get excited. A massive drop of sweat falls from Angelo and Ino when they look at the siblings.

"Um… ele bebeu tanto assim? (Um... did he drunk that much?)" Angelo asks.

"Não, ele é que nem você. Não aguenta beber. (No, he's just like you. Doesn't take drinking too much.)" André says. Suddenly the twins walk quickly to the suite, excited. Naruto enters his suite while Hinata is in there, changing her clothes. She gets embarrassed and shocked when he enters in and she tries to cover her body.

"Everything I asked for, hehe…" Naruto says to himself, smiling, before slicing the door to close it.

Minutes later, separated from André and walking on a hallway alone, Angelo reaches a living room, then finds a box, decorated as a gift, and at her side, cantilevered on it, there's a DVD box of the movie Ghost In The Shell. On the box there's also a note with some kanji written. The kanji say:

"An gift for your wedding. Our apologies for the delay."

Because of the fact it's getting late, he decides to not open it until the next day, but leaves the DVD box close to the nearby TV. He then takes off his shirt and heads for his suite.

He then slices the door and gets surprised on what he sees: on the couple's bed, Naruko lays in, looking content to him and wearing nothing but a lingerie.

"Where's my husband's gift?" She asks. He looks tired but smiles and walks towards the bed. She pats on a place near her on the bed, which he sits. She lets her hair free and turns her back to him as he opens his legs and she sits on the space between them, laying on his breastplate.

"Where you want me to start? Here? Or here?" he asks, kissing her neck, then her shoulder.

"There…" she says. He then starts to do a massage on her shoulders accompanied by kisses, and she smiles. He then keeps on to her arms, once at the time.

"How it is?" he asks.

"Is so good…" she says.

"Where now?" he asks. She smiles and says.

"Here." Then she takes off the lingerie and lays on the bed again, with her backs facing up. He then starts to make a massage throughout her back, complemented by kisses. But, while he does so, he starts to lose the focus.

"If you keep doing good, I'll repay the favor…" she says, then she feels something strange and sits again, keeping her face very close to his.

"What is wrong, dear?" she asks.

"I'm sorry… I… I just can't concentrate…" he says, disappointed. She cheers up and kisses hm.

"It's okay, don't worry. It's fine." She says.

"I think I'll just take a shower to wake me up, okay?"

"Wakata." She says, before he raises up and heads for the bathroom. She lays in the bed again, confused.

Once he enters the bathroom's box, he turns on the shower, and close his eyes as the water falls on him. He puts his hands on the wall, a little above him and his head looks down. He passes one of his hands on his face, cleaning some of the water, then stops and keeps looking at the wall, before closing his eyes….

"_Come to me…" _a whisper says. Angelo then gets shocked by this.

"_Come to me, my child…"_ the whisper says again. Angelo nods a 'no' before closing his eyes again, and cantilevering on his arm, the one laying in the wall…

He opens his eyes to find himself on a black void, which the only light is the red light of the red floor. He looks on himself: his black bat wings appear on his back together with the helmet, the red cloth on his waist and the metal boots. Additionally, on his torso, he wears a simple medieval armor with black color and golden trims.

"You cannot run from this anymore, my child." The whisper, now a full voice, says.

"I don't intend to anymore." Angelo says.

"Very good, but not extraordinary." The voice says, more 'happy.' "It was not a few months of terror and trauma that had awakened you, but it was years, is not it?" it adds.

"Correct… These demons didn't bear in that night. Its fetus was created years ago, when I felt the pain of a broken heart…. It was born in the night I broke my chains with my past… and it was merged with me on the night a bunch of fools dared to challenge her house…" Angelo says, tuning around.

"Even so, young one… the capability of understanding these feelings in such an age that ye held in the first years it's not common as ye think, despite the…. Excepted start." The voice says, and sounds closer. It appears to have an eastern European accent. A silhouette which appears to be the voice's owner. It looks like a male wearing Middle Age red tunic decorated with tribal stripes of gold, red trousers and boots. Nothing concerning the face is shown.

"Therefore, my child. What do ye want?" the figure asks.

"Don't worry. It's nothing I can't get on my own." Angelo says, then walks away.

"Is that so? What about your inner flame that you lost?" the figure says, and Angelo stops. After some seconds he turns back to the figure. "I know ye is feeling lost, without a reason to move ahead… is not it?" it adds.

"…. Yes. This…. This is the only thing I regret. No longer I feel a rage inside me, neither a burning desire." Angelo says.

"Is this the cause of ye worry to ye marriage?" the figure asks.

"Yes…"

"Very well…. Without a flame…ye real power cannot be awakened…. Agreed?"

"…yes."

"Then…. Come claim it back… claim your rage… claim your desire…" the figure says, before a current of glowing red and orange air starts to orbit it on several directions, before the figure give his hand to Angelo, making the glowing air fly to Angelo. Angelo then interacts with the glowing air by making certain moves with his hands and torso, before the glow merges with Angelo's left hand, making it glow. He then moves it like it was about to make a punch and it does…

Suddenly, he appears back in the real world, back at the shower. His hand appears to have punched the wall, while the water still falls on him. He moves back his hand and raises his head, letting the water fall on his face and shuts down the shower. He feels good, smiling for a quick second, before leaving back to the bedroom, still wet and without a towel.

In the bedroom, Naruko waits laying on the bed, passing her around her belly button and just below it while also biting her nails, then turns to her approaching husband and smiles. She raises up and heads for him, then lay her arms around his shoulders, and passes her hands through his back and his thigs. Both kiss each other deeply as he holds her thighs, and then he holds her as she wraps her legs on him, and both slightly laugh between kisses.

"Playing a little?" he asks.

"Just warming up, then it last longer." She says, before kissing him again. He then carries her to the wall and put her backs against it, while they still kiss each.

"How is it now?" he asks.

"Awesome… but can be better." She says.

"Really?"

"Uhum." She says while both smile. They kiss again then he holds her thighs tight as he carries her to the bed, while kissing her torso…


	23. Chapter 17: Training Part I

Arch: Awakening. Chapter 17: Training. Part I.

…

(Narrator: Angelo Feitosa.)

…

(Kadena Air Base. Kadena, Okinawa)

…

_After weeks with a civilian airport as our center of operations, we've moved to a larger and more suitable place, although, of course, the island is still our hotel. Now we lay on the former HQ of the extinct Pacific Air Force, the United States's old task force created to defend the skies of Asia, but now is extinct after the Ulysses and the 9/11. Most obvious that with our only home invaded, those bases need to be in our control. Former US bases were known to be under our jurisdiction, like Yokota, Kadena, Atsugi, etc. But now, of course, we only have news of Kadena. I understand that there was many Americans here, which duty was protect Japan, but… this is not their country… so I have a feeling that this is and was not their job._

_But, for me… this is the only home I have now, so the only thing I know, is that we need everything we can get our hands on, even though it will become a furball in the end… Today, we're finishing the reform works around the base, which started some years ago. Just modernizing the place. At least the quarters look like hotel's._

_Side note: Commander was very kind on my promotion to Major._

…

(Third person mode. October 12, 2015. 18:34 hrs)

…

In an unused hangar, pilots and soldiers fight on some tatamis, while others watch, gathered around it. There's also an electronic billboard suspended by some cables on the high middle of the hangar. Supervising everything is Angelo, André, Kakashi and Guy. They watch as some of their teammates fight. After a fight, Angelo gets into a large tatami, probably the main one, and makes demonstrations with Lee, while Naruto fights with Kiba close to them. Suddenly, as everyone focuses on Angelo and Lee, they turn their attention to Kiba and Naruto, which the fight didn't ended well, and their temperament start to rise.

"Stop being such an kid! You lose!" Kiba says, getting close to Naruto.

"My ass that you won! You cheated!" Naruto says, as him and Kiba start to push each other.

"Hey hey! Easy up, what the hell is going on?" Angelo says.

"That asshole cheated in front of my eyes!" Naruto says.

"Cheated my dick! You're the loser here!" Kiba says.

"Hey! I saw it. Kiba won clean." Angelo says.

"See, dumbass?" Kiba says.

"Ah, shut the shit up!" Naruto says, going to punch Kiba, which get closer to Naruto. Angelo the pushes both of them away. Lee holds Kiba, while Angelo holds Naruto.

"Wonder when he will grow up…" Kakashi says, watching.

"When he sees someone here being shot on front of him. Worked for everyone." André says.

"Hum… that will take one hell of a job…" Guy says smiling.

"Not my department." André says. "Hey! Why you all don't do a sudden death?!" He adds, yelling.

"Good idea… you people?" Angelo says, as he and Lee release Kiba and Naruto.

"I can beat this asshole anytime." Kiba says.

"Who is the asshole here, dickhead?!" Naruto says.

"Hey!... what about me?" Angelo asks. Naruto and Kiba think for a while.

"You sounds more fun." Kiba says.

"Yeah, whatever…" Naruto says.

"Okay… what about you, Lee?" Angelo asks.

"Ah, no shit… That's a joke! Three against one!" The watching men say.

"Hey, you really sure about this?" Lee asks.

"Come on." Angelo says.

"Hey! He's just one, Lee! Don't back down with such odds!" Guy yells from a distance, encouraging Lee.

"Yoshi! Guy-sensei!"

"How much time you think he lasts?" André asks Kakashi.

"Hum… three and half minutes." Kakashi answers.

"Sure?"

"Is just a guess."

"All right… everyone ready?" Angelo asks.

"Bring it on." The trio says. From the left of the tatami, they look at Angelo before they run at him, all at once. Lee jumps for a kick and Kiba tries to hit from below, and Naruto moves for a punch. Angelo then steps on Kiba, jumps and spins as they were almost hitting him, hitting Lee, and making Naruto loose his balance.

"Kinda smart…" Kakashi says.

"You knew they wouldn't work together, isn't Kakashi?" Guy asks.

"Was just another guess." Kakashi says. The girls, training from a distance, then turn to the fight and get closer.

Angelo turns in the other side of the tatami as Kiba turns and runs to him. Lee comes from behind Angelo and jumps for a kick again. Angelo runs to Kiba as it does a front flip. Angelo barely evades, having his arm hit while Lee almost hits him, making Angelo loose his balance and kneels down for a second. Naruto and Kiba run to Angelo, but as they are angry at each other, they run pushing each other, and Naruto pushes Kiba to Angelo, which kicks Kiba, which, out of his balance since, it's thrown towards Lee. Naruto looks shocked as Kiba and Lee are knocked out. Naruto then runs to Angelo, but makes blind moves, allowing Angelo to evade them. He hits Naruto with his prod on the face, then with the knee on the chest, before throwing and kicking him to Kiba and Lee. The crowd looks, surprised. The girls then cheer from far, as Angelo stretches his muscles.

"Wasn't so bad. But you guys could have been better as a team." Angelo says, to the trio. He then helps them to get on their feet, dizzy. "Well… who is next?" he adds. The crown around the tatami takes a step behind.

"Right… I guess we're done here for now." Angelo says.

"Heeey. Our turn." Sakura says as she comes with the girls. She enters the tatami with Hinata and they start fighting with Angelo's supervision. The view switches to a view of everyone around the tatami, watching the girls fighting. It then ends when Hinata loses her balance, and steps out of the tatami's white line. She comes to the center with Sakura and both of them bow to each other. Next, is Naruko and Ino, for Angelo's nervousness. He notes Naruko isn't focusing, keeping most on the defensive, eventually returning a move only one or two times.

"Come on, little sister!" Naruto says.

"You can do better!" Sakura says.

Naruko eventually enters on the offensive, trying to kick Ino a few times. She lowers her guard, and Ino, running out of options, punches Naruko's stomach, and drag her to the floor of the tatami. Angelo declares the fight finished and comes closer to the center, as Ino knees down.

"Daijobou desuka? (Are you all right?)" She asks.

"Hai…" Naruko says, a little disappointed. She looks around as the crowd disperses. She sees some pilots whispering to each other…

An hour later, Naruko walks to the refectory with her training outfit: a blue gym tank, an orange jacket tied on her belt, black yoga pants and sandals. She also carries a small light blue towel and a bottle of energetic. She notices people chatting there, but then she hears something and stops, cantilevered on the wall, trying to listen the conversation between three airmen…

"_So, looks like the Major has permission to keep those close-combat training until the next weeks until high-up picks up a new plan._" The first one says.

"_Ah come on, I'd rather take a bullet on the first operation than keep this up._" The second one says.

"_You shouldn't be complaining about self-improvement._" The third one says.

"_You all should know the reason to avoid those trainings._" The second one says, before a silence.

"_The Major's wife? Sergeant Uzumaki?" _the first one asks. Naruko gets confused and keeps listening.

"_Everyone knows what waits for those who try to hurt the Major's wife. Even though everyone knows who her father and godfather are."_ The second one says.

"_I remember when I heard people talking about few months ago. I still have goosebumps until today with all he done. In one night he done what we would need 10 years to do."_

"_Come on, most things people say can't be more than tall stories… can they? I mean, come on, who breaks through on a place so full of armed people as a people say, just to rescue someone like Sergeant Uzumaki?" _ The first one says, before another silence. "_I mean, come on, guys. Everyone saw her and her brother, 2__nd__ Lieutenant Uzumaki fighting. Sometimes I even feel for the Major to have such a drag on his back." _He adds.

"_On that you're right. Not only the Major, but also their dad and godfather too. They were the top of their time and have such disappointment on those twins. I even think that's why we've fall back so much. Major Feitosa and Colonel Namikaze have to spend all of their time keeping an eye on those twins, without mentioning General Jiraya." _The second one says.

Naruko stops listening there, as she walks away, very sad and disappointed. Small noises from her sandals echoes to the refectory.

"What was that?" the first one asks. The second one then sees Naruko's shadow being shattered from far.

"I could see a shadow…" he says.

"Was that the Major?!" the third one asks, alarmed.

"My goodness…! The Major will have us all as training target if was him!" The second one says, as his friends get desperate.

Meanwhile, some minutes later, Naruko reaches the training hangar and approach a punching bag. She leaves the bottle and the towel close to her, before stretching her arms and making small jumping to warm up, and then proceeds to punch the bag. She clearly punches with more stroke than the required, and will hurt herself.

"Keep this up if you want an inflamed finger." André says as he comes in. He comes wearing off-duty clothes as well: a red sports jacket with signs of age, yellow single lines on the arms and the Antares emblem on the shoulders and back. He wears it open showing his topless muscular but skinny torso caring an army necklace, together with blue swimmer pants. He also walks with his bare foot.

"André-kun…" Naruko says as André comes close and she stops hitting the bag.

"What's the matter, blondie?" André asks.

"Nothing…" she says, still disappointed.

"So why you're like that?" he says more serious.

"I just… argh… I don't want to feel like a drag to you guys!"

"Seriously? It's yours and your friends' first war experience. You think would be that easy even with everything happening?"

"But… I…! I just want to be good as you guys got! Why is so difficult?!" she says, and then she pushes the bag away. André holds it as it comes back and looks serious at Naruko.

"You think it's a game? War is a dammed hell for front line people like us. It's not fun as you people think it is. You kill people in order to stay alive. People like us and can be us in the following morning, besides the fact that only needs the smallest and shitty mistake to be you or a whole lot of people who have nothing to do with this god dammed mess on the statistics. You think your gang are ready? Neither my bro and I were and his little schizophrenic experience are the proof."

"But… he was my 'Prince Charming'… "

"And that 'Prince Charming' story again. If you still believe on real life fairy tales, then no wonder you can't adjust onto this reality. We're fighting an enemy who invaded and took nearly all of our land. Who took our homes and I'm sure is making my girl, someone I care about more than my own life, as a hostage. I can't do this without Angelo but I can't push him more than now without risking losing him forever for us all. In short, to finish, we need you, your brother, your friends but only if you guys grow and let me, my brother, your dad, etc., get you all ready for what's about to come. So, blondie, can I trust you from now on?"

Naruko looks down for a second before raising up her head, very determinated.

"Yes! You can!" she says. He closes his eyes, thinking. He then open his eyes to look at her.

"You know you're about to face serious things from now on and there's no enough 'are you ready'. We will always ask if you're ready for the next stage. Okay?"

"Wakateumazu! (Got it)" she says.

"…. Thanks." He says, before the view changes to the corridor Naruko came to enter the hangar. There can be seen Angelo and Naruto.

"And what about you?" Angelo asks, serious.

"I don't want nothing to happen to my family again. I want to do whatever I can for my home and my friends like you and dad. So I'm with you no matter what." Naruto says, also serious, but noticeably worried.

"Ok." Angelo says.

"But… you know my plans on this… If reaches the last resort… please… let it be by my hands." Naruto says. Angelo thinks before saying.

"Knowing how you and Sakura are after everything happened, I really hope we won't reach that point. But, I can't risk anyone again. If you can't stop him, I have no other choice. I'm sorry, Naruto. I know he's your best friend… but he become the kind you stop, not the one you save."

"Still, give me a chance. I still want to be a soldier, but I can't abandon him. I know, he has his issues, but he just need help. You and dad can train me whatever you ways, but please… just let me rescue him."

Angelo facepalms, disappointed before he says, crossing his arms.

"You know… I heard that a lot on my old home, before things started to get bad and worse… a lot of people died. Good people. You may don't get it, but if we lose someone like you, in a moment like those, it will be a huge blow for our corporation, without counting the blow to the family. I'm being this hard for your safety, and for everyone else's. Understand, Naruto."

Naruto tries to say something, but then looks down and at the sides, disappointed.

"But… Depending on how things go, we'll see what we can do. Still, its not a promise. I can't guarantee nothing. So, double your guard, deal?" Angelo adds. Naruto smiles lightly and says.

"Deal! Arigato gozaimazu!" Naruto then walks to the hangar, and Angelo follows.

…

"_All right… let's get you two ready." _ Angelo's thought echoes….


	24. Chapter 18: Teached by the Crawlers I

Arc: Awakening. Chapter 18: Teached by the Crawlers. Part I

…

(Amamishima, Okinawa. October 24, 2015. 11: 54 hrs AM)

…

On the low cloud layer of the mountains of the island of Amamishima, Okinawa, peace is still untouched… until now.

From high, one of the cloud formations is dissipated by two fighter jets: An MiG 29A pursues a F-15E, both with Japanese roundels and Antares Squadron emblems. The MiG flies high and low yo-yos superior to the F-15, while when circling the mountains, the F-15 slightly is better.

From the MiG's cockpit, the pilot places his visor down on his face, a familiar one.

_-"Way to go, blondie! Don't be a sitting duck!"-_ André's voice says to himself behind the mask. He makes yo-yos trying to stay behind the F-15E, while the latter makes simple tight turns around the mountains, close to them.

Then suddenly, from the F-15E's cockpit, the pilot on the back seat raises his visor, revealing Angelo's eyes.

_-"He's going to get you!"- _ He says.

_-"No he won't!"- _Naruko's voice echoes.

_-"You're getting to close to the mountains! Open a little of space!"- _Angelo says.

_-"I know what I'm doing!"- _Naruko says.

The F-15E keeps the turns around the mountains like a circuit race, before it climbs, rolls and descends, grazing the mountain and taking the tip of the right. The MiG almost gets the F-15E before it descends. André pulls hard to climb avoiding a crash and a second later makes a maneuver known as Pughachev's Cobra, before rolling and descending just like F-15E.

_-"Holy shit, you could have killed both of us!"- _Angelo says as he looks back.

_-"I said I know what I'm doing!"- _Naruko says.

_-"Caralho, blondie! Are you suicidal or something? __Puta que pariu!"- _André says, surprised.

_-"Just knock off you two, dammit!"- _Naruko says. She without warning pulls up the plane on a loop with André hot on her tail, but suddenly breaks hard on the top, almost colliding with André, who makes a aileron turn to the right while the F-15E dives, rolls and levels off, restarting the pursuit with the sides turned. André dives after the roll, but fails to see the F-15E coming right at him head on, as he levels on. He doesn't have time to maneuver, but the F-15E slightly turns left and up, avoiding a collision.

_-"Goddammit, you almost killed us all!"- _Angelo says.

_-"I know! Geez!"- _ Naruko says.

_-"Be a little less reckless next time, at least!"- _Angelo says.

-"_How many times have to say I know what I'm doing?!"- _Naruko says.

_-"Yo, couple. Chill out!"- _ André says.

_-"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!"- _ Naruko yells, opening her oxygen mask.

_-"This is it! Wanna know something?! The five minutes of this goddammed twist you call flying are over! Get this thing back to Kadena!"- _Angelo says, angry, while opening his oxygen mask.

_-"Make me!"- _Naruko says, also angry. She's suddenly surprised when Angelo grabs the flight stick on his seat and makes the F-15E enter a barrel roll before start heading southwest.

_-"See!?"-_ He says as Naruko turns to him and shows her tongue, mocking him. -_"Ah, so this is how is gonna be, eh!? 19 years-old and now you're gonna play the spoiled little girl!"- he adds._

_-"Meh meh meh meh meh, you think you're so cool, isn't flyboy?!"- _she says. A massive drop of sweat falls from André as he looks at the cockpit of the F-15E from his plane.

_-"Er… Vega to Kadena… can I just change the radio frequency to… you know… one far enough as I won't hear the schizophrenic and the suicidal."- _ André says.

_-"Roger, switch to frequency 106.4 MHz.-" _Kadena base answers.

_-"Runnin' low on patience, kid?"- _Burford's voice echoes on the radio.

_-"I miss my girl, boss… and I have my needs if you know what I mean. If I had some cold ones to help, but no."- _ André says.

_-"What is this new compared to the Afghanistan desert? You're lucky, boy. Know that."- _Burford says.

_-"Yeah… but…. I dunno, boss… maybe a six-pack on the next shipment…"-_

_-"If there is a next shipment."-_

_-"Why's that?"-_

_-"If the Republicans and Democrats could stop arguing like little kids, America could have been a far better place since a long time ago."- _Burford says as Antares Team makes a flyby over a port. There, Martinez Security cargo ships offload several crates, some small and others very large. After loading the bigger ones on trucks, the formers head to Kadena, which appears on the background, as Antares Team lands on the main runway. Naruko jumps off without looking back and angry. Angelo comes just behind.

-"Aren't they too young for marriage crisis?"- Burford asks from the control tower.

-"Every single of the kids around here is on a high level of stress, Burford-san. We don't. Is their first time, but we're used to this type of hell and damnation."- Tsunade says, at his side.

-"That young man down there isn't a rookie anymore."-

-"No… but he passed through enough to make any of us retire early. I know, it wasn't was you excepted when you came."-

-"(sigh)…. More and more, I see this happening. Is always the young ones, who most deserve to live."-

Burford then watches the young couple enter the base. He thinks, remembering how Angelo changed. The prodigy boy, with happy, exciting personality who loved his job, now puts suspense on his old employer's heart, by becoming a man with an quiet, unstoppable fury. The boy grew, with his soul replaced. Where was happiness, there's now only coldness. Where was excitement, there's only sadness. The boy would regret killing someone. The man is a cold assassin, unafraid to kill even the most honorable of the man. The boy valued life and passion. The man only believe in death. The boy was proud of the help and support he had from the once powerful United States of America. The man wants to give the final blow on that dying northern country. The boy grew… The boy grew into a man… A man on the high castle of his soul… The man is the boy's demon… The boy's most true face the demon is… Was this the reason the boy feared the demon. Was this the reason it was hidden so deep…. But no child can escape its own growth.

Possessed the boy was not. Inviting the demon, he was. And then becoming the man, the boy did, when accepting his demons, he did…

…

-"Suminasen."- Sakura says, knocking the door of Angelo's quarters.

-"Enter."- Angelo says. Sakura then opens the door and she sees him meditating on the middle of the floor of the modern quarter.

-"What is it?"- He says opening his eyes.

-"You and Naru seemed pretty pissed. I… just want to… to know if you two were okay."-

-"Why do you care?"-

-"Because… well… we're a team and a one big family and—"-

-"Tsunade sent you here?"-

-"Don't be so blunt. We care for you and want to help you and you're being ungrateful for it."-

Angelo looks at Sakura, which is clearly offended by him.

-"If want to know what I feel, start by the right question."-

-"Do you regret killing all those people on the warehouse, last year? Do you feel something for them?"-

Angelo breaths in deep, before saying.

-"I had a very good reason to do what I've done. I don't regret killing them, because all that nightmare could have been avoided."-

-"Is not your fault…"-

-"Yes, it is. Minato trusted me. Done so much to train me. Then I failed. I was the one who let her alone. Then they took her, and done all those things to her that I try to forget every single day."-

In a very emotional state, Sakura takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself, then says.

-"When… will you… tell her about what happened?"

-"I won't. I can't. She has to… do it by herself. Her amnesia… is the least of the problems, and a blessing. I already carry enough traumas of that night. No one needs to one more mind thinking of the worse that could had happened."-

-"That she could have been left pregnant?"- she says, and he closes his eyes quickly like those words had wounded him – and did. He presses his hand on his head like he had a headache when he closes his eyes. -"Sorry! Sorry, I didn't wanted to say that! I'm very sorry, please forgive me! That was something cruel to say, I know!"- she adds, a little desperate.

-"Hey…. I'm sorry… Okay, she doesn't need to know. Let she believe her prince charming saved her… or what's left of it…"- she says.

-"What's left of it had become a monster. If you want a prince, look at Naruto. If you want a rebel, keep going after your boyfriend. I, am both and neither of them. The thin line between them. Naruto has a pure heart, Sasuke clearly doesn't have one at all. I only have a shattered one where the darkness I had sealed entered through. Naruto, for example, cares for everyone, even the enemy. Your boyfriend will kill even his own allies if he has one. You all are still my comrades. I'll fight with you, care for you, and never will let anything happen to any of you again."-

-"And… the enemy?"- she asks, worried.

-"To my comrades and friends, I give my most solemn vow I'll not only fight anything I consider enemy: I'll hunter it, butcher it and make it suffer to make them know who they're playing with. You said it yourself between tears. Could it have been any of you, not only Naruko. Could have been you, could have been Hinata, Ino, any of you girls with frightening ease. They hurt us, made us cry. And I'll pay in kind, to any of them. If is not me, will be someone like me. Your boyfriend most likely, or Naruto."-

-"… there's something left of who you were…?"-

-"Only on my angel's dreams. But it's locked on herself, so I have no means to open it."-

Sakura looks down disappointed and turns to outside. However…

-"… Yes, you do."- She says, turning to inside again.

-"What do you mean?"- he says.

-"She has a diary. She maybe haven't told you about it. Maybe she has and you don't remember. Maybe neither she doesn't remember anymore, but… she carries it to everywhere. Maybe even to here. Remember her pink teddy bear she brought? Her diary is inside of it. She… hid it, after she and Hinoto broke up."-

-"And how you know that?"-

-"Because all of us girls where very good friends until puberty kicked in and we ended up having deep crushes on Sasuke. You do… terrible stuff with your friends on that part of growth. I don't need to remind you of that."- Sakura says leaving.

-"Tell me about it…"- he says. He then keeps thinking; it's right to invade Naruko's privacy? It's okay to see things he may regret seeing? Or things he may need to know? What she could be hiding? If was a bad secret to her, could he help, or make it worse?

His decision is made then. He walks through the modern corridor. The modern hallways distract and ease the tension on the way to Naruko's quarter. With his hand of his lock but before he can open…

_-"There's things my sister hides and that you should respect."- _Naruto's voice echoes, as Angelo turns to him. From the before empty hallway, Naruto appears, from the nowhere. A spirit, ghost or something else…

-"Things she made and it's not proud. Things both me and her had been through. The latter more than enough to trigger another disastrous outburst of yours, but the victims will be the ones on our side."- Naruto adds.

-"Kinda dumb you say that after what has been happening lately. We can't have more teenage secrets, only the ones…."- Angelo says, trying to open the door.

-"That are terrible and only matter to you and your quest for an unstoppable pathway of revenge?"- Naruto interrupts him. Words that would make Angelo's temperament rise, and the blond knew it.

-"Look Naruto, why won't you…! …. Fuck…off…"- Angelo says, but, as quickly he appears, Naruto disappears, without a trace. Angelo realizes what it was. A spirit, one who accompanied him from the beginning of his first journey. One of the many… but one who are the closest.

-"We're doing this shit again, eh…?"- he says. Then, suddenly…

-"Who were you talking too?!"- Naruko says, opening angry the door of her room.

-"Never… never mind. Look, I need to…"-

-"You? You?! There's no _you _now, just _we_! And _WE _need to talk and NOW! You know what you are doing to me?"- She yells, losing her nerves. He wanted to know why she wouldn't understand. _Fuck, Naruko!_

-"I don't have time for your child whining, Naruko."- His voice sounds low, but serious, imposing. With the temper rising, he holds his face, letting it be cold, emotionless. But, instead of letting the girl calm, the words on sparkle the woman's anger.

-"That's the trouble! We're just married, for fuck's sake, we should be enjoying! Why you can't get this?!"- She yelled again. Wasn't totally angry, just sad. The young woman just couldn't understand what was going around her. Like the men of her family said: she never stopped being a little girl. – "Is it so hard for you to give some love? Is it?"- She adds, as a tear falls from her eye.

-"… you don't know what I been through for you. I'm no prince."- He says, turning to the door. If she could really feel inside of him like when they were young, she would know how much suffering she was doing to him.

-"You know what…? Why you just don't say you doesn't love me anymore and that everything good we had was just an adventure? But no, you have to make the drama of poor little boy just to get attention to yourself! Spare every one of the that and…"

-"Yamerou (Stop), Naruko…"- Angelo says low, as Naruko speaks without stopping. Unknown to her, her countless words hurt him. Unknown to her, her rage hurts not only him. Angelo holds himself on the wall, with his head down, receiving lashes in form of words.

-"… everyone was happily ever after! You were! I was! My family was too! You know how much I waited for this, for both of us! I wanted both of us to have love and be happy! But looks like only I wanted this! Because you really don't care!"-

-"YAMEROU, NARUKO!"- Angelo yells, letting himself go. An rusty gun powder with a short trigger. He becomes imposing, angry, cold. In an instant, she becomes quiet, frightened, and shocked. He had become something she couldn't recognize. Now even her knew he had changed. Now even her… Now there was once a frightened little girl, in the body of a woman, before him.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the door, Naruto was there listening. He was there, feeling Angelo's wounds like he was been injured as well. He was there listening, saddened by his sister's wounds. Wasn't fully sad, but disappointed by her. Naruto knew his sister was making Angelo suffer.

Then, hearing someone walking in…

-"He can't do it anymore, old man. He just can't take it."- He says, to an incoming Burford. Naruto's broken English and his accent try to ease the old man's concerns.

-"He just needs a little more time to ease the head—"-

-"We have no time and isn't something someone can forget so easily!"-

-"Then what you except everyone to do, kid? Hum? Trade him for you?"-

-"Maybe yeah, you look at me the same way you look at my dad."

Naruto often noticed the way old Burford would look at him. The old man would look at him just like he would look at Minato. The way Burford looked with respect and honesty would indirectly give suspicions to Naruto. Every time he asked André, he would knew just as him; every time he asked Angelo, he would know just enough to give the young blond man more questions, instead of answers.

-"So… prove me something, kid." Burford says, serious.

-"What, old man?"-

-"Belka: what you know about it?"-

-"Belka…? Who… What Belka has to do with all of this…? I thought you would be sounding serious, Nick Fury. "-

Burford looked the young man confused with a simple question. Not only Naruto would deviate the look away from Burford most of the times, with the exception of this one, but now the old man knew that either Naruto was oblivious to his surroundings, or knew but just didn't cared a little. The latter appearing more likely. Either of those would insult Burford deeply.

-"You've got one hell of a long way to go, brat…-" Burford said, disappointed. Cleary, he wasn't what he excepted; what Angelo and Minato told him. – "But… as you are thinking, the Avengers here may need a new Thor or Captain America, boy."

Burford then saw Naruto look determinated, as suddenly everything started to turn upside down. The air-raid siren started to scream loud throughout the installation. Naruto started looking disperse and nervous. The sound, the red lights, the pulsing heart, all making him nervous.

The door from Naruko's room then opens in as Angelo and Naruko leave, walking down the hallway, but then…

"Where you're going?" Naruto asks his sister before she walks too far.

"Make him talk." She answers, walking away. Angelo, in turn, just walks away, without looking back, until, in the corner before the hangar…

"Angelo… Your former boss has been quite curious." Minato says, coming from the corner. "Those are secrets I swore hid for the safety of our family."

"Sir… He won't get anything from the twins. " Angelo says.

"How can you be sure?"

"Simple. They don't know a thing about Belka…" he says, entering the hangar….

…


	25. Chapter 19: Teached by the Crawlers II

Chapter 19: Teached by the Crawlers. Part II

…

(Narration mode. Narrator: Naruko Uzumaki)

…

(Kyushu Island, Japan. October 24, 2015. 12.32 hrs)

… 

"_Antares 1 and 3, altitude restrictions canceled. Begin your interception now." _

Dear diary. That was what tower said to start our day. And boy, that was quite a day! Everything started when we took off then headed to the north and east, heading for the direction of Sasebo and Nagasaki.

"_Copy. I want a report on the Koreans. What are they flying?" _Angelo-kun said.

"_We can't see very much. They're managing to block our search radar." _They answered us. For my surprise, it was niichan…! He's sure enjoying his promotion to Lieutenant by now. I wonder when will be mine…

"_Ok. Just tell me what you can see. Leave the rest for me." _Angelo-kun said…. The way he said was giving me goosebumps. So serious, so imposing…

"_We can see three large planes, looks like heavy bombers. Coming from Nagasaki, BM-335s. One of them is the origin of the ECM." _Naruto-niichan said.

"_What are they?" _I asked. I heard dad talking about them, but I dunno what was it.

"_Strategic bombers from 1955, capable of nuclear bombing. Few of them survive today. The Akatsuki and the Koreans may have a few. Isn't, sensei?" _Angelo-kun said.

"_Correct. Only one of them is required to cause massive destruction over this island. Destroy them immediately." _That was dad talking… This… this is getting more confuse to me.

"_However, we can see small dots on the radar. Looks like escort fighters." _My brother said.

"_MiG 19s and 23s. The former are very old and outclassed aircraft . Aren't a concern, but the bombers are." _Daddy said.

"_If that's true, let the escorts go and go for the bombers. Forget about the fighters."_

"_Negative. The MiG 19 has a formidable maneuverability in close range and has a heavy cannon armament, so they have the advantage in close range. Number 3, you engage the enemy bombers as quickly you're able to. I'll engage the escort planes. Ok?" _Angelo-kun said to me.

"_O-ok." _I said. I dunno if I was excited or just nervous. I didn't had time to say nothing else before he broke up and left away.

I stay the way I was for some time, while I followed my brother's instructions to the bombers. Three old planes with four jet engines. One of them jamming the radar, one of some redomes and the last was "normal" according to dad. While Angelo-kun was distracting the escorts, I came from above and dived on the first one I saw. I fired a salvo of missiles before diving and climbing again for another run. The plane I took down had the bomb bay doors open and dropped some. (giggle) We're lucky, was just normal ones who didn't make a big scratch.

I took another run on them, aiming the 'jammer' one, so I changed to my Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missiles. Again I dove and fired quickly at them, before climbing just as the 'jammer' got down. Once it was clear, I aimed at the last one. By the looks, it looked like it was just taking pictures of the island. I fired two missiles on its tail before it caught fire and shuddered away.

Well, by then looked easy. That's until I saw something just ahead of me. Was one of the escort planes that oniichan and dad said, and my displayed showed "MiG 19" on it. It was going head on to me, before it suddenly turned away and run from me to the east. I then gave chase to it and then it run to a series of thick clouds, as that guy kept swinging from left and right. I didn't moved to much just followed it to the clouds. But then… I … I just lost it. It run away from me that I couldn't see it anymore. I guessed it was over then…

But then I was wrong…! Suddenly, I've got targeted by everything…! Missiles, bullets, everything and all! I tried to turn away but they were all above me and I couldn't escape! There was bullets everywhere! I rolled, turned, dived, ducked but I just couldn't get out!

… Then suddenly…

_-"Wait…! There's another aircraft coming! Its coming fast!"- _ the enemy said. I took finally a deep breath when I saw what was. My angel has come back… He came so fast I could barely see it. Then later I just saw a enemy plane climb quickly as Angelo-kun pursued him to the sky. He bared had time to roll before Angelo-kun pounded it with bullets throughout the craft.

"_I'm hit…! I've lost the control…! I'm bailing out!" _The enemy pilot said. Bail out he did but… he never managed to do much later… I… I watched Angelo-kun… shoot at him! I-I couldn't see it…! The enemy pilot disintegrated in a cloud of blood and small parts…! N-Nani…?! W-Why he got so angry?! W-was our argument?! Was that moment?!

"_Look! Is the Red Scorpion!" _one of the enemy pilots said. Kami… (God…) they looked surprised as me, and pretty more scared… He ran after them and stayed behind a pilot really tried to shake him off his tail. _"He's right behind me! OH NO!" _he yelled. Both him and Angelo-kun climbed vertically and parallel to each other, before both making a roll and leveling in.

"_I'm gonna hit him…!" _This was what the other pilot said, before firing on Angelo-kun. And… looks like he was quite scared, since he shot everything. Bullets, missiles, all he had left. However, looks like it wasn't enough. Angelo-kun just… he pulled the nose up, but didn't climbed, neither fell. Just… kept moving forward, but slowing down a lot, until he lowered the nose and aimed at the guy who shoot him, had moved to right behind him. He was too close for missiles, and then poured the craft with his cannon. The canopy just was torn to pieces, together with the engines and the right wing…. What was left of it fell hopelessly to the island…

The remaining pilot used every thrust he had to run, and everything he knew to keep alive. Angelo-kun chased him through rolls and turns before the enemy pilot climbed and made the maneuver Angelo-kun done to take down the second fighter. I just saw the enemy plane climb upside down before it stopped and dived straight… I guess he was so surprised as me when the Eagle appeared suddenly on his front and started firing its cannon. The MiG was left a swiss cheese in seconds falling in, full of roles.

It was everything so quickly, less than one minute. But that… gave me so mixed feelings. On the good ones, the way he fired, fought and moved made me get so…. Wow, excited. I… dunno how to say it other way but boy that turned me on so much. I think it was my little devil's side who enjoyed that, I guess. But, of course, it was just a part of me who…. I don't know, felt good…

There was this part of me who got scared… surprised… shocked… It was so quick, so violent. He… was a person like us, why was the need to such thing? He…they…. They deserved to have at least a peaceful passing… not like this…

"_What a spook… you okay, sister? You just scared us…" _Oniichan said. I barely could make up my mind back then, so I think I not even answered. My deep breathing was enough, it seems…

"_Next time you stay close to me, got that?!" _ Angelo-kun said. I could feel he was really angry. I just couldn't know what was going on there already… after I was ambushed, everything went so confused…

"_O-Okay…" _I said. I guess it was because I was nervous and confused that my voice sounded… innocent, like a little girl. I guess it worked for me, because they got silent for a short time… but looked like an eternity. Until….

"_Hey… there's something else coming… That's strange, is a ID signal different from Korea." _ Oniichan said, and from his voice, he really couldn't understand it that. Looked like something new, for me and him. And then, from all sudden, dad came on the radio and said…

"_It's Belkan…! What he's doing here…?" _ Dad said through the radio, in a state of confusion I didn't understood. It was both strange and familiar to him. I could see he harbored feelings for it. So did my husband. I could see his deep breathing once he heard this new guy was … Belkan? Its nothing exactly known to me. Mom, Dad, Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan, always forbade me and my brother to know anything about Belka. I just wish I could know what makes them so worried.

"_Stay. Close…!" _ Angelo-kun said to me. His voice… it was…! It was grave, weird and scary! I knew it was his, but was grave and imposing as… I dunno, a TV monster or something! I used to watch it when I was younger but… that was real, it was close and was someone I love…

I just responded quickly before he hastened his plane to this new guy who came up on the radar, a MiG 29 with a jungle cameo and armed to the teeth. I barely had time to focus if I had to keep up with him, a both closed in quickly to each other. If he wanted, Angelo-kun could had the bad guy blown off the sky in a instant. But… he wanted to different. He wanted to do as a knight…

He and the enemy fighter came close after both shook their wings and passed through each other's wings, like chivalry. Two large circles were made by them, as they moved around for a second run. The next one, was a dispute of split S, both of them trying to get on each other's tails, and both heading closer and closer to the ground. The MiG tried another one, very close to the ground, and Angelo-kun pulled off a little as he thought the MiG was going to crash.

But, he didn't. He pulled the nose up and sharply, then leveled on, flying low on the canyon made by a dry river. I had Angelo-kun's back closely and followed him as he pursued the Belkan. We kept flying low alongside the canyon, making rolls and breaking as to avoid overpassing him. When we kept that for a quite a time, I realized Angelo-kun didn't wanted to take him down since we entered the canyon. He wanted to follow him, to see where it came from. Assuming from his earlier jobs, he guessed the range would make the enemy take off close to us.

Then the enemy pilot made a roll over an upcoming hill, and when we came up on him, his speed decreased enough to him parallel with Angelo-kun. Was just like a movie, that guy looked at us with thumbs up! He looked like someone with a code of chivalry, at least or he enjoyed the ride. I couldn't do something else than giggle at him, and try to get close so I could repay with a smile.

But that guy tried to run away further and further, then we founded it: some minutes ahead, we've found that airbase further northeast. Zooming in with our displays, we've found a lot of those MiGs parked and some were waiting to take off, Koreans this time. The Belkan guy flew low over their runway, trying to draw some attention.

"_Look, he's asking for reinforcements. Destroy any parked aircraft or inside the hangars before they are able to take off." _Angelo-kun said to me, while he kept giving chase. His voice gave me a comfort I was waiting. Sounded calm, grave, elegant like James Bond, but very serious. On the last time on the day, he showed by his voice that he's in charge over me on the sky.

The Belkan's flight ended just then. Just I aimed at my own targets, Angelo-kun finally fired at his with a short-ranged missile. That MiG's wing was torn away at the half and started burning. It didn't lasted much long and, guess by my luck it crashed some meters left of the runway: right were a line of Migs were parked.

There's still those on the runway, awaiting for take-off. I quickly took care of them, and then I moved to took care the rest of them, some of them were on the hangars, at least trying to take off. I shot them while they were still on the hangars, where the fuel and the ammo blew them away! Really, it was so exciting! Angelo-kun was taking on the ground artillery, but he finished taking them out so he could see me! I was just waiting to his reaction but…

"_Good job." _Was just what he said. Yeah, I was expecting more about, and I was so excited about it. Every time I make such a destruction, I get like this, just like a game. Every boy and girl gets excited when they play a game and this happens, right?

"_How was it?! Did you see it?! Was so cool, and I came up and then I blew them up and!" _ I said, overjoyed I as already told. Everything I just wanted was to him to see how proud I was by myself. I wanted him to see how I was happy, just to make him happy too but…!"

"_Sergeant. You made a good job. But there's more to come. Let's get home."_

… I just couldn't say anything anymore… I just wanted to show I'm not useless… was that so selfish…? I almost never had such a disappointment with him like that…

I… I just dunno anymore…

…

(Narrator: Naruto Uzumaki)

…

This is one of this time I ever opened my sister's diary, and this thing saw many things that her childish mind forgives, but I cannot approve. I dunno how much longer we can hold on, or which one of us will burst out. By now, the man I today call brother-in-law is the one who most suffers. Unknown to my sister, that man, which in those 2 and half years I learned to respect, is the one who suffers most, between myself and my own parents.

I've changed very much from two years ago, when I was a street gang boy who used a gaijin to escape my responsibilities and everything my father trusted on me. I learned the Bushido through the fear of losing my family, which was everything of value I really had in my golden baby crib. Now I use it because the worst had happened to someone I love most and I have nothing to lose once again. Kind god Izanami spared my sister of the nightmares of the aftermath from events of the last year. But now… nothing can hold the many secrets we held since before I was born.

The interception that she and her husband made, which I started to nickname him "Zac Efron" was on the days between our recovery of the Hosho-class and the landing on Kyushu Island, some few days yet to come. And, from what I've seen here, she didn't saw everything. Only half of us was surprised to know the reinforcement airplane was Belkan. Since the bombers were Belkan made, wouldn't be a surprise that there could be an advisor or something. And now he's burning on the grass, for our good.

Because of what is written on this diary and because of what I saw, looks like that unfortunately she didn't understood our situation presently and, like most of us, still thinks this is a game. I must admit… even I'm starting to feel this, but I can't.

I was waiting for them to come back together with Sakura, but then we could there was nothing much that could be done. Naru jumped out of her plane and walked in to the main buildings. By being my sister, she's the just behind Hinata to be the most "innocent", to not say immature.

-"They're back yet, huh?"- André-kun said coming in and calmly.

-"Yeah, they are…"- I said with a slight disappointment.

-"You know you doesn't have a reason to be down." – answered him, don't understanding I was concerned about everyone, not just disappointed.

-"Why you say it?"- I just couldn't find a way to think I've should be good with everything happening.

-"Because, if progress keeps going, be ready to get your own command." He said joking, and I observed every of his gestures until he left, and I felt nothing but confusion. I dunno… even though I've improved, I don't see myself yet ready for anything like it. –"By the way, there's a gift waiting. Saying it's from an uncle of yours."-

-"An… uncle?"- I asked low but able to listen.

-"Hai. Take a look even everyone's shift is done."- said walking away.

Close to eight hours had passed since then, and I couldn't stop wandering. Finally was night, and I went to where the package was, waiting on the living room of the condo I spent with Hinata on my birthday. Didn't seemed too much about a personal gift, but such box would had to come from someone who would be close to me or know have my trust for such a thing.

I looked around for some moments, around two minutes, to see it was something outside that could hint what could it be, until I found that lock. It was made of a crystal skull, which on that fashion, I've seen before on my father's personal… treasures. To open, my dad pulled the skull to closer to him a little, then the mechanisms on the lock made it be upside down. Just what I've done on that moment.

I then saw with a spook what was inside: There was this white mantle, with a hood that had the format of an Eagle's beak. The other items were then: An orange bandage, one shoulder and two knee guards and a pair of greaves with a light but very resistant material. Looking deep in my mind to remember the material, they reminded me of a Kevlar armor.

The most valuable item was a strange, armored gauntlet. Not with Kevlar, but with real metal, and was on the length of my arm until my elbow. Looking below the gauntlet, there was several mechanisms that had one single purpose: make work the Hidden Blade there was underneath the gauntlet.

I put the gauntlet on my left arm to experiment and to see how it's used. Once I put it, I was surprised by its simplicity. Despite seeming to have a tough armor, it was very light and didn't bothered me too much. Then was the time of testing the blade, which I didn't had the smallest idea of doing so. And for my surprise, the blade came in without a effort. How to make it retreat was the difficult part but… when I looked around, I realized that I wasn't alone. I was with the people that would most respect and trust on those following days. I was with the real true face of my family at least on this life.

-"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Naruto…"- those were the words from my dad's mouth, while putting on me a look of proudness, at the same time Ero-sennin and "Zac Efron" made the same look at me, and the beginning of this journey.

From there, I wasn't a soldier anymore. By now… I'm a Assassin…


	26. Mission 5A: Nagasaki Landing

Mission 5: Nagasaki Landing. Part 1.

(Five Months Before. June 21, 2015. Tokyo, Japan.)

...

(Naruto POV)

(sigh)... On that day I realized why brother-in-law deserved the nickname of "Zac Efron", dattebayo… Him and everyone else. I cannot complain, because, at least for a single moment, I was a part of this staging. Let's still pretend we're a happy, one piece family to everyone else outside our normal ground…

― Shit!― I said, seconds later of opening my eyes on that morning. When I realized it was already morning, I jumped out of my bed in such a hurry that I realized that I did not had even the proper wearing for the cold on my bedroom: nothing but the cotton briefs I was wearing. ― Wait… there's still 45 minutes… (sigh) Fuck. ― That was my reaction when I looked at the clock and realized I had time for a proper wake up.

I pressed my hands on face to realize how much I was tired, together with the ever-increasing pressure in my mind and my eyes. Even until today I'm slowly realizing my adulthood has come too quickly, in a way I'm now sure I wasn't ready.

I came to the bedroom to wash my face and make the rest of my body wake up. Before I could even turn the water tap, I could not stop looking at my face, tired from waking up so quickly and early. I kept staring on my face, seeing how much has happened since I met the gaijins, prior to Valahia's attack. I won my maturity and adulthood at the same time I lost my innocence. I just want to know why our enemies hate us so much…

I was finally under the shower, feeling the warm water throughout my body in the cold weather. In an instant, I felt all the stress go in a way full of ecstasy. Once it was flowing to my back and throughout my torso, I remembering raising my head, placing against the water's flow and groaning by such a moment. I didn't remember to be touching myself to reach such a thing, neither wanted on that one moment. I… just... everything changed too quickly for me…

Soon I left in another instant, and in another, I was already finishing wearing my clothes: a black suit, a red tie together with a pair of both black closed shoes and gloves. Of course, not the best for a wedding, much less a Christian and Western wedding.

Only Naru is excited for it… The little girl inside her is jumping of excitement just because this kind of wedding is simply the biggest party my family will ever see. My brother-in-law and his relatives say this kind of wedding happens all day and always has such a big party. I fail to understand the necessity of all of this. To realize that my own sister and Angelo-san's parents are pushing us into this makes us lose all the excitement.

But then… I realized what I care for. I finished clothing when I turned my attention to the nightstand. Everything stopped when I looked at the picture that was laying on it. A picture of my sister and Hinata together, years ago after hanging out at the shopping mall. No big changes from where me and Hinata started dating, and was just sometime before Naru met her future husband.

I held that in my hand and kept staring it. When I looked at that picture, soon all the embarrassment and annoyance that my sister's childish behavior disappeared, replaced by the love and affection I always paid her for always cheering me up and being the only person who never left me… I remember I always done everything and will still do everything for her because she's my family, the people I most love and care…

The same would be for Hinata… I'm only acknowledging her love too late to ask for her forgiveness. I was such a fool to leave her alone throughout our childhood, while she was always behind me, caring for me… My Guardian Angel… and I never realized how easily I could lose her… I love her so much… and I'll move earth and heaven to guard her…

What I done next was to show and to make certain that the prankster and the street fighter boy had grown up to be a soldier in a moment of need. I stored the picture in my wallet and I guarded it on one of my blazer's pockets. I then looked for something else I won as a "gift", something like a man like me shouldn't leave it's home without it, even on one of the safest countries in the world, like Japan. In the first drawer, between some documents and papers, I kept my M1911 stored together with a silencer and an extra cartridge. I took the gun and the cartridge, but not the silencer, as I thought that if I really had to use it, I wouldn't need it anyway. That was the last thing I remembered before I headed for the wedding. At least, I was sure I wouldn't be the only hitman or Yakuza there…

…

(Present Day. November 4, 2015.)

…

Today is a day we've been waiting for weeks, our official counter-attack against the occupied Home Islands. Ground Defense Force, Air Defense Force, Maritime Defense Force, all we have concerning the Self Defense Forces are eager to get at least a city of the mainland. By myself, there was something else stored that I was asked to see. A new gear for me and Sakura-chan in the Hangar.

― What's the hurry for such a thing?― I asked, while Ero-Sennin took me to the hangar. I could understand that the operation time was getting near. However, I believed I should get the into the briefing before all this hype. Moreover, I came without Sakura-chan so I couldn't understand what would happen.

― Something new for you. You didn't expected you would fight the entire war in a plane old as me, did you?― Ero-Sennin said, as we came at the door which was the entrance of the Main Building to the hangar. And, I could feel my eyes bright on the moment I saw what was stored for me.

There was my new plane waiting for me, an F-15 fighter, of the "E" model, usually named "Strike Eagle". I remained speechless as I looked around it, noticing its cosmetic features, which were buying my attention more than the fighter's capabilities. I noticed the Hinomaru covering the roundels on the wings and a new, unique symbol on the back. It was a bird, from the Raj's ancient mitology. I guess the name was…

―… Garuda? Hindu and Buddhist mythology, isn't?― I asked about it.

― (giggle) I'm impressed. Sincerely, you being smart is not easy to get used to. ― Ero-Sennin said to me, on something it was quite evident. Not that I was completely stupid, but… Yes, maybe a little but I wouldn't had gone through the High School if I was completely idiot.

― I don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess. ― I said, feeling thankful for such a gift. But curious at the same time. ― But, where are the others?― I asked again.

― Of course, it wasn't expected to be so easy. Naru was in the galley doing what the rookies always try to do: trying to swallow with a nice dose of sake. Not the first time I see. And you?―

― I'm okay with this. What this craft have to offer will ease up my new necessities. ― I answered, still amazed by my new aircraft. It is a model of known reckon in the world, with a fame that precedes it. My own father can demonstrate it with the craft he's so pleased to work with.

However… the idea of not only being on my own, but also leading others isn't very easy for me to digest. I… I'm not exactly ready for it. My dad already had left at that time, but there was someone else I could "make things clear". At least, if he haven't left yet…

…

(1156 hrs.)

…

― We're about to start the mission contents. After a long wait, we finally rounded up enough troops and intelligence to fully retake the Home Islands from North Korea. Soon the Self-Defense Forces will initiate an operation to retake the island of Kyushu. What its left of our forces in the mainland, after weeks and months of guerrilla warfare, grow more exhausted as each day passes. If we don't act soon, they will be wiped out completely. Our bridge for disembarking troops will be establish at the Port of Nagasaki, on the main beachhead of the city. We'll be sending units by sea and air, and its going to be a large scale operation. This mission will be divided in multiple units: Two hovercraft regiments, each one comprising 60 MSDF Marines battalions, will bring them to shore, and what is left of the Maritime Self Defense Force to attack the enemy from the sea. The Marines will need support in order to carry on the landing operation and for taking over key areas on the ground. The MSDF will need support to carry on artillery support to the landing units, close to the sea or the nearby oil fields. It would be of advantage if you could run to several operation points and take them out before your allied units could handle them. Accuracy and speed will be crucial to the success of the operation. You are dismissed.― That was what Grandma Tsunade said to us in our briefing yesterday.

Dad and "Zac Efron" weren't coming with us on that mission. The key of our Day-D would resume on a single idea: A quick deception. Sasebo lay neighboring the city of Nagasaki, although most of Akatsuki's Korean People's Army units were laid on in our landing target. In the other hand, the nearby Korean People's Army Air Force's bases were all concentrated in Sasebo and the further far away city of Fukuoka, leaving Nagasaki quite empty of air cover.

Their plan? Do what they do best: hit them hard, dragging as many North Korean bastards with them. Cleaning the skies and the way to Sasebo as quick as possible. Compared to my job, a piece of cake. They were going to leave sooner than us for obvious reasons, but if I hurried I could catch him before he left.

There he was, and he has been quite giving quite some time for that. Like I expected, he was there, meditating and even seemed in a coma while on that Buda position. Not even the slight movement on that room, which it's bamboo surrounding made it identical to a temple's room. (How convenient…)

― Come. You know you can come if you want. ― He said, realizing I was there. Obviously, by the respect I had over the sacred room, I didn't made any disturbing noise, so… I guess, like my dad does, he "felt" me coming.

― I know we're a little busy. Shikashi, I know I can't pull that…― I said coming closer to him, but then.

― Naruto. Stand on ahead of me, please. Again, you can sit if you want to.― He said, in such a calm that I felt my hair spiking. I then walked in and stood ahead of him as he asked. ― You're nervous. Don't think of it as a burden, since we are already carrying many more. Think about a gift to show yours. It is your first mission as a high officer, and your friends count on you as well. Don't let yourself be afraid, Naruto.―

His intentions are good, but… still… I'm not my father, neither him or André-san. How I will be able to lead the others, if I can't even lead myself? And, to make things even more confusing to me… He put his hand on his neck, and took his SDF necklace. He then closed his hand and… gave it to me.

― Onegai… (Please)… Don't you think you're taking too far?― I asked him.

― In a country I don't know, you're my teacher now, Naruto. Now, I'm so experienced as those who you will lead. If you still think you're going alone, think of me as your first follower. ―

… (sigh)… I just didn't know how to answer to that… much less the courage to say "no" to him. How I would say "no" to the humble tone of his voice now? There's… I guess there was no more use in arguing now. Moreover, my time was nearly on the end on that day, and I had to move now. Why would I keep bothering on something that couldn't be worked.

― One last thing. You looked over her for almost 18 years, while I took care of her during only one. You'll be a more patient teacher than I. ― He said, when I was already opening the door. I just looked at him for a moment, before I left.

I had another surprise when I turned ahead as my sister was there, like it was waiting for me. Naru was acting on her usual 'immature girl' attitude, but it was acting like she was also trying to ask a favor. Hum… no matter how bad things may be going, she still smiles like a child.

― Hum… what is it, dattebayo?― I asked, a bit confused.

― Oniichan, can I go with you?― She asked me, on that… voice tone. Fuck, she was acting like we were going to the mall or to the theater. Doesn't she realizes how serious… Right, never mind. NEVER MIND.

― Uh… what, what you mean?― I asked, trying to understand why she was still so happy about it.

― Angel-chan said I could go with you! He said stuff that his team and dad's had to be stuff like "quiet and professional", but he said you would need everyone to help you! So… can I go with you?―

―... Um… okay, arigatou… Uh, look we're gonna be late so I guess we shoud be going―

She interrupted me on that exact moment, with an act that made me remember who she was on my life. She hugged me, very tenderly, showing how much she was kind and grateful of me always watching over her. I also like to add the weight on my consciousness every time she does that to me. Kishinaide… (happy sigh)…. All I cared on that moment was that she didn't released me until we reached the hangars…

…


	27. Mission 5B: Nagasaki Landing

Mission 5B: Nagasaki Landing.

(Nagasaki, Japan. November 4, 2015. 14: 39 hrs)

…

Sakura: ― Take a look over the city.

Ghost Eye: ― Ghost Eye to all forces. We're about to start the landing operation.

Warlock Battalion: ― This is Warlock Battalion. We'll be disembarking on the central coast to take over a stretch of land there and cover your Marines.

Quox Battalion: ― Quox Battalion here. We're set to disembark on the west side, take control of the downtown and let the Marines take over the airport.

JDS Kongo: ― This is Flagship Kongo of the 2nd Fleet. We're set to destroy the enemy fleet positioned at the port.

Ghost Eye: ― Garuda Team, your job is to eliminate any threats posed to our forces in each of the combat zones. Begin operation.

Naruto: ― Garuda 1, roger…

Kakashi: ― Don't be nervous. Its normal.

Naruto: ― I… Well…

Sakura: ― They will be disembarking anytime soon, Naruto, pay attention. We'll be covering you all during the operation.

Warlock Battalion: ― Thank you, miss.

Quox Battalion: ― Thank you for your support, Garuda.

JDS Kongo: ― We appreciate your support.

Naruko: ―Eh… they're being so cute, ain't they?

Warlock Battalion : ―We've disembarked to take over the coast. Air units, we're counting on your support.

JGSDF: ― We're almost there! Come on, Marines! Move, move, move!

JGSDF: ― Rangers, it's our time now! Give the enemy a payback!

Korean Brodcaster: ― Our duty as soldiers from the glorious and only Korea is to crush the cowards from the Japanese military, which in their vile arrogance provoked us into battle and ―

Japanese Independent Radio: ― … Yare Yare, hot shot. Some folks never change. So, guys, our airwaves just got reclaimed!

Warlock Battalion: ―Are those sea forts? Air units, take them out for us.

Japanese Landing Craft: ―We're coming into the landing point. All personal prepare to disembark.

Warlock Battalion: ―Warlock preparing to disembark now. We've only taken light damage. Let's get this party started!

Sakura: ―Yes, missile hit!

Korean Brodcaster: ― Then we must resist there cowardly acts, even if it means the blood of our―

Japanese Independent Radio: ― Come and dance with the angels! All that worn out propaganda is at an end! Today's broadcast is brought to you by the one and only DJ Zed!

Japanese Landing Craft: Disembarkation complete. Thanks for your patience Quox Battalion.

Quox Battalion: Move! Move! Move! Advance forward and form a line!

Naruto: Target on sight.

Naruto: T-34 destroyed.

Japanese Independent Radio: I'd like to give a shout out to our brave armed forces fighting on our behalf. Here at Tokyo's T-Radio, we support you 110%

Naruto: You're mine…!

Naruto: Fatality!

Korean Ground Unit: The enemy is coming up ashore. Crush them at the water's edge!

Sakura: Firing!

Japanese Squadron: Garuda 2 shot one down.

Ghost Eye: About half of the enemy forces are down. Looks like it will be an easy ride for our forces coming ashore.

Korean Ground Unit: Can't you shoot down those fighters?! They've got ground forces coming in too!

Quox Battalion: Captain, there's a single tank out ahead of us.

Qoux Battalion Leader: That's one brave soldier. You all could learn a thing or two from him.

Kakashi: Careful, the enemy has you on radar.

Naruto: Fox Two!

Naruto: Got him!

Naruko: This alarm don't shut up!

Ghost Eye: Garuda 1, launched missile.

Ghost Eye: Good kill.

Korean Squadron: My cockpit has been hit. Oil pressure dropping….!

Warlock Battalion: Wand communications have made it ashore. Setting up antennae for ESM

Naruto: Ground target destroyed.

Ghost Eye: Enemy ground forces are almost completely destroyed. Mission is going smoothly.

Warlock Battalion Leader: We've taken control of the coast. We couldn't have done it without Garuda's cover.

Naruko: Fox Two!

Naruko: Yaay!

Quox Battalion: We're taking hits from the air. Requesting interception.

Korean Squadron: We've got the enemy ground forces in view. Take out every last one of them.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Hinata: Hai… thank you.

Yellow Jacket: This is Yellow Jacket. We'll be flying escort for the transport choppers. Special cargo unit moving out to recapture airport. Garuda Team, we need you to deal with anything in our way.

Naruto: Tunguska AA destroyed.

Quox Battalion Leader: This town is our partners' backyard. Drive the fucking NKs out.

Korean Ground Unit: These dwarfs are incredibly stubborn. They should have stayed in Okinawa.

JGSDF: That's one shitty and ugly flag flapping over the city.

Quox Battalion: Garuda, keep doing what your doing, will ya?

Korean Ground Unit: Where is our anti-aircraft fire?! Swat down those annoying flies!

JGSDF: I remember this place. It had an amazing ice cream.

Bird Eater: Transport chopper is coming over Nagasaki. Destroy all anti-air artillery in the vicinity.

Yellow Jacket: We're taking enemy fire! It's no good, we're gonna get killed!

Bird Eater: "We're in one goddamn mess here. Pull out and join the others.

Naruto: Locked at you

Naruto: Impact!

Naruto: Requesting attack support.

Kakashi: Understood now.

Ghost Eye: Enemy fighters spotted coming out of the airport. We think they're after our chopper unit. Move to intercept

Naruto: Wakateru.

Naruto: Locked in. Missile impact

Korean Airport Command: What the hell are the AA trucks doing?! They wanna give up this place away?!

Naruto: Target terminated.

Sakura: Fox Two.

Japanese Squadron: Enemy SAM is locked into you.

Naruto: Enemy aircraft destroyed.

Korean Squadron: My electrical system is fried. I've lost monitoring capacities."

Korean Ground Unit: Headquarters, we've backed against a wall. Do you read me? Headquarters?!

Quox Battalion Leader: We've taken control of Nagasaki and the airport. Thanks for the great cover, Garuda.

JGSDF: Home sweet home!

Ghost Eye: Enemy reinforcements detected on radar. They're approaching our landing unit at high speed. We can't let anything happen to our landing unit. Drive back the enemy and provide cover.

Japanese Squadron: This is kill or be killed.

Quox Battalion Leader: Enemy reinforcements. This ain't over yet.

Warlock Battalion: Enemy reinforcements detected on radar. Approaching from both land and sea.

Warlock Battalion Leader: Tank battalion, advance. Prepate to intercept anti-aircraft vehicle.

Naruto: Garuda 1, engaging

Sakura: Garuda 2, engaging

Naruko: Antares 3, engaging.

Quox Battalion: We've confirmed enemy reinforcements here. They seem to be equipped with radar.

Quox Battalion Leader: Fine by us! Shoot ahead!

Naruto: Chomma-Ho tank destroyed.

Ghost Eye: Roughly half of the enemy reinforcements have been wiped out.

Korean Squadron: Don't go about this alone. Combine forces and corner them.

Ghost Eye: Special forces have taken the airport. You're clear to land there for supplies. Land at the airport if you are low on ammo.

Naruto: I need support!

Kakashi: Got it. Watch out for stray fire.

Kiba: Excecuting.

Sakura: That's what I like to see. We're gonna make it if we keep this up.

Korean Squadron: That pilot has something special. Approaching him in haste will get us killed.

Korean Squadron: Those three Eagles… Only one of is a Red Scorpion; the others have that bird emblem…

Ghost Eye: Watch out for that missile, Garuda 1.

Warlock Battalion Leader: Lure the enemy to area C-5. We'll annihilate them in one fell swoop there.

Ghost Eye: Garuda 1, launched missile.

Naruto: Impact…!

Ghost Eye: Connecting ESM for Garuda 1.

Naruto: Fox 3…!

Korean Squadron: We had so many soldiers…

Japanese Squadron: Fox Two! Fox Two!

Sakura: Lock in.

Naruto: Got it!

Sakura: Good job.

Ghost Eye: No signal of enemy on the radar. Enemy reinforcements wiped out completely. Mission accomplished.

Naruto: We're in home… we're in the safe now.

Independent Japanese Radio: This just in! Apparently our heroes have made it back to the mainland! This just in, folks. I heard our angels are flying from Okinawa. I'd like to dedicate this one to some tough soldiers out there. 'A Brand New Day'. A song for the new dawn beyond the darkness. From now on, you can count on me, Zed, here at Acme T-Radio to fill you in on how they're doing! Whoa… just heard some gunshots. Peace out!

Naruto: Peace...? (giggle)… no peace so soon…


	28. Mission 5C: Nagasaki Landing

Mission 5: Nagasaki Landing. Part III.

(16: 56 hrs. November 4, 2015)

…

(Naruto POV)

…

― Enemy forces on the Port of Nagasaki have been annihilated, and the landing operation has ended successfully. We are finally able to provide full relief and support to our forces on the mainland. The Japanese military is in position to advance towards the island's capital of Fukuoka, and the important port of Shimonoseki, combine with our forces fighting the resistance, and taking out Korean forces. Garuda Team, congratulations on your first sortie as team leader. You've really earned a great name for yourselves here. Get ready for some action. We don't want this to be your last mission.―

Right… Grandma Tsunade didn't had to scare us on that end. But, this is the point, the mission was a success. Moreover, we sent many NKs and Akatsuki devotees to hell. And we really meant it. Fukuoka is the only nearby threat over the island, as Sasebo is most likely to be in our control again. I guess it was more for today. In the end, I was both excited, but tried. I was happy because I was successful without any problems on today's mission.

― Oniichan! Oniichan!― Was the first thing I heard when I left the briefing room. Naru just came from the corridor and… hugged me. I should be used, _again_, to her kindness and care, but… doesn't matter. What mattered that my sister wanted to show she was happy for me.

― Um… thank you. But, it's nothing, really. I'm just glad to help.― I said with a gawky smile, at the same time she released me.

― You don't have to be modest. It was really something great what you done it. And, coming from you, it was really something amazing.― Sakura-chan said, coming in at my side in a kind voice tone.

― Aww, I wanted daddy and mommy to be here… They would be so happy for you.― Naru said to me.

― They won't take much longer. Don't worry about it.― I said to her, seen the frustration that our parents wouldn't be here.

― I wouldn't be so sure. It seems we had run into an unexpected situation on Sasebo. ― Kakashi-sensei suddenly came close to us. Despite being his natural, the seriousness of his voice tone raised concerns in a situation like that.

― What happened?― Sakura-chan said, concerned.

― It will be best if they explain for themselves once they are able to make contact.―

…

(Two hours before)

…

(Angelo POV)

…

It has been very quiet now… looks like Naruto made just what we needed: one big scandal. Hum… Nagasaki is just too important to be lost at this height. Such a large port and town can't be allowed to fall in our hands. Thenfore they will sent anything they have on the island to that town, and, at least in their thoughts, use Nagasaki as a springboard to Okinawa.

I personally think they are only sending their men to a suicide mission. Naruto and anyone with him are reckless enough that it will be a massacre to the Koreans. And what is our job, you wonder…

― So, why aren't we there with the others if there's no one here?― Kiba said through the radio. Him and Shino, the only members of Hinata's Team 8 who came with us, flew in the flight of eight F-16s who were backing us up, behind us. Shikamaru and Chouji of Team 10 flew together another eight F-4s backing us up from the left. Below us, two helicopter regiments, one of UH-1s, and the other of UH-60s, each regiment caring two Rangers battalions. We were heading northeast, towards Sasebo's main airport. We were going to ambush and corner the Commie bastards before they even take off again.

― Because, we need one hell of a confusion at Nagasaki so they will send backup. Very big backup to make this plan work.― Shikamaru answered to anyone who still had a doubt.

― Ma'am, ain't a little imprudent for the Nagasaki task force to attack without more experienced pilots as flight leads? ― André asked Kushina about something that was concerning me too.

― The flight leads of our backups we sent to the landing operations. There's enough of officers on both teams to make sure of anything going right. ― She said in quite a good mood. Then I guess it was my turn to be called on.

― What do you see? ― Minato asked me while I was more or less meditating or concentrating.

― I can't see or feel nothing until it shows itself. The forest below is too dense for me. ― I said, noticing that even with an Enhanced Eagle Vision, I couldn't see nothing but our fighters and the choppers. But, I could feel the former. I felt they looked at me, and only Minato and André looked like they weren't surprised.

I was with my eyes closed and my right hand's index and middle fingers standing up, close to my mouth. Despite my eyes being closed, I could see so far as my own radar, despite the fact it worked more like a sonar. I could feel other pilots who weren't familiarized with my powers looking at me and thinking how I could fly without even looking.

Then suddenly I opened my eyes at the same time my eyebrows put pressure on them. On that moment I felt two projectiles, two radar-guided missiles, being fired at us from the jungle as we approached the base. On such a welcoming committee, I guess my hands got a little overexcited: To evade the first missile, I pulled the Pugachev's Cobra, and few seconds later, I've rolled my fighter to the left at the same time the remaining missile passed less than a few meters from me. Just as it was passing through, I've fired my own payload releasing two AAM-4 missiles at the launchers' locations.

― They know we are here.― I said, turning to my left, waiting for Minato's next words.

― Everyone move. Cleared to engage.― He said, and we all accelerated our planes towards the airbase. ― Do you see any fighters on Combat Air Patrol?― he asked as we came closer.

― I see MiGs. 17s… 19s… and 21s. 29s on the left runway. Il-76s being loaded with tanks on the right one, Mil choppers being loaded on the parking area.― I answered.

― Special forces?―

― It seems to be Mi-8s and Mi-24s of the first model. The Speztnaz use those models back on the Soviet Union.―

― Understood. AWACS Canopus, please confirm. ― Minato asked. Before we finally opened fire, we only heard the voice a familiar woman up there.

― _Confirmed enemy aerial presence. Connecting electronic support measures to all allied aircraft.― _Hazawa's voice echoed through the radio, at the same time the data she sent us was being downloaded.

The moment the download was finished, we opened fire on anything that was flying that wasn't ours. After the first salvo, there wasn't much than 4 or 5 fighters left, and it was up to me and André to finish what was left of them. Well, it isn't our fault that they were using flying pieces of shit. About half of us took the opportunity of destroying the enemy before they could take off, cleaning up the way so we could occupy that airport. Every one else, including me then hit the defenses of the airport, but logically not the vital parts of it. Soon after some minutes we've finished taking them out like the Surface-to-Air missile launchers and the Anti-Aircraft artillery.

― I guess we're done here, aren't we?― André asked when we cleared the airport of the enemy. At least the ones who weren't inside.

― Starfighter and Phantom flights, remain on station and patrol the airport and city for any enemy counter-attack. Rangers, you're all set to land?― Minato said through the radio.

―_Positive, Colonel. First flight approaching left runway. ETA in 30 seconds.― _That was the message from the first flight of Rangers.

― (deep breath) So this is where our cover is blown. You ready for this, brother?― André asked me.

― Always ready. ― I answered, at the same time I was trying to relax and concentrate.

Two minutes later, the Rangers got the control of one runway, the other being unusable because of the debris of the freighter planes. We landed moments before we headed for the lead "Huey".

― Colonel Namikaze. It's a honor to be here with you sir.― Said Captain Kunemasa, a man of medium-to-tall build with imposed respected to his men, and paid such respect to Minato and us. ― Major, Captain. It's a pleasure to meet you.―

― Captain. ― Minato said. ― You can count with our support from now. What we can do for help?―

― This is the situation, Colonel. Right now, we believe that most of Korean ground troops and vehicles have perished inside the transport planes. My men from both brigades are more than able to take their soldiers, but I have my concerns about their officials. Take them out of this world and my men shall be able to take full control of this base and its surroundings. Then, the way to their Base Commander is all yours.― Kunemasa said.

― I understand. Thank you, Captain.― Minato said, and he was almost leaving when Kunemasa called our attention again.

― One more thing, Sir. Here is the gear you three asked. This is yours, Colonel. Here is yours, Major. And here is yours Captain. Good luck.― Kunemasa said the for last time. We three said our thanks the moment we received our gears and headed for inside one of the hangars to wear it, just after the Rangers secured it.

I obviously took longer to wear mine, just because of the philosophical dilemma. My new robes, one I will be sure to use it until this war ends, resembled a 18th century dress uniform, mostly white and blue trims. I changed the Mohawk boots and pouches for some of our own. The usual holders for Flintlock pistols now housed two UMPs SMGs with laser sighting. My predecessor's usual bow and arrow was exchanged for a smaller, lighter version of the FIM-92 Stinger MANPAD. Finally, the sword's holder stored my two Katana swords.

But, obviously there was two things I couldn't take away. The first, of course, were my two Hidden Blades. But, the second… The second had a sentimental bound to anyone who knew this robes: A tomahawk which the blade was the Brotherhood's symbol. My predecessor's signature.

― Connor Kenway's robes couldn't fit better on you.― Minato said as he saw me finishing wearing Connor's robes, as I turned and saw him on his own unique ones. ― I'm sure he would be proud of you.― he added.

― You can ask him if you wish, Sensei.― I said when I headed towards the exit and then he followed me. ― Where you want me to begin?― I asked.

― Hear. The gunshots always guide you. ― he said, and I followed his advice, and after walking for close to a minute, André was waiting for me, full geared on his AMBU uniform and holding his M4. He only gave us one hand signal before he launched a smoke grenade towards the large room ahead of us.

Two more grenades were launched by the Rangers as they also charged. Me, André, and Minato walked stealthily through the clouds and each of us took our separate ways. The lights were already weak and clouds made the Rangers the only ones who could be seen. I took one of my UMPs and used the stealth on my favor by killing any soldiers that the Rangers could let escape.

Then we started to push into the corridor that led to the Base Commander's office. Like Kunemasa said, the Korean officers were pinning down the Rangers, but they also became distracted in the process. Coming from our own directions, we sneaked in and took them out before they could notice, and engaging in close-combat with them. Either way, we took them out of this world in exchange for a little scratch.

The simple soldiers soon surrendered as they saw every North Korean with a rank higher than sergeant was dead, and their boss was the only one left that mattered for us. I could feel my thirst for more growing bolder as I walked through that corridor.

But, I've guess I wasn't the only one who got surprised of who their commander was…

― (sigh)… You could just knock the door. ― _She _said in a notable and bothering broken English. She barely looked at us, finding her documents more important. And then she raised with her hands on her back. ― Are my words not correct?― she asked. Cleary, should be the first time she was speaking English.

She was the youngest child of Akatsuki's deceased benefactor, Kim Jong-il. Korean People's Army Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Kim Yo-jong. A dumb thought to think she deserved that rank. At age of 28, she was near to 8 years older than me and 9 to André and Naruto. Its right to say she probably never piloted a plane before, and probably won that position through the corruption running through her family and regime.

― Kim Yo-jong, dangsin-eun chepo. Dangsin-i pyeonghwalobge hangbog hamyeon uli moduleul-wihan gajang swiun geos-ibnida. (You're under arrest. If you surrender peacefully, it will most easy for all of us.) ― Minato said to her. Despite the Eagle's beak on his haori, he would be the one most easy to recognize. The reason would be André's AMBU mask and the mask made of red clothing that covered my nose and everything below my eyes.

― Jigeum-eun jeongmal swibseubnida. Geuleona, malhae. Eotteon gigwan-eun dangsin-i nal chepo hal saeng-gag? Kim? (Now its really easier. But, tell me. What authority you think you have to arrest me? A Kim?)― She said, playing ignorance in such an annoying way that any smart person would knew she was mocking us. If the Rangers haven't arrived at that moment, I would had loved to show her why I'm feared.

― I don't think I made myself clear. You can either take yourself in peacefully, or you can decide between my two young appendices and the Rangers. Your call, mistress. ― Minato said, then turned away, heading for the walkways that would head for hangars. It all seemed that she would go nicely and all, even for us three, but then…

― I think I am the one who was not clear. ― Yo-jong said. That was quite a bold, but stupid move she made moments later. That was the moment when she remembered about the 9mm pistol on her own holder and just waited for her move. If the pistol was a living being, it would know that politicians don't know how to fight. As soon she draw her gun, the Rangers drew theirs. That was my window, and there was my stock of shurikens in my pouch. I drew and threw three of them at Yo-jong: one at the hand that was holding the pistol, and the other two at her neck, cutting that part's vital veins. She was on the floor almost drowning at her own blood seconds later.

― My death… to you is not a victory… Asia, have not… forgot your legend… Demon Lord.― Those were her last words, droving confusion towards the Rangers. But not to me, André and Minato. We looked at each other as she died, my father-in-law's dark past being unearthed. To the Koreans, they thought it would be ease or erase our will to fight. To us, Minato's past would be or trump card. Just like mine….


	29. Chapter 20: Nagasaki Aftermath

Chapter 20: Nagasaki Aftermath.

...

(Angelo POV)

...

―So, this is what you've found? ― I asked when everything was settled down while we were taking over Sasebo Airport. André just had called me after he found something that put quite a brightness on his eyes.

― Just look at my new Nissan. Crazy bitch, ain't she?― he said on the cockpit of his newest ride: An Sukhoi Su-35BM, with the tree-tone gray camouflage of the prototype. Seemed like this was Kim's fighter, and André and the guys were just placing our roundels over the Korean ones. Well, he pretty much enjoys the new toys the Soviets keep building.

― Yeah. Looks nice… Anything else? ― I asked.

― There's some stuff you could get us some intel on it.― Shikamaru said, while him and Chouji were examining two Chinese built Mig 19: the normal fighter, the J-6, and a twin-seat trainer version, JJ-6. ― Take a look at the cockpit and the avionics. Doesn't look to have changed since the 1950s. All the intel services on the world would confirm that this is the standard on any version of it. Right?― He added while showing me the cockpit of the trainer.

― Sure. Why?― I asked after inspecting it.

― Now look at the full fighter's.― Chouji said, and then I saw it cockpit and its concerning difference: while the trainer's cockpit was unchanged since its fabrication on the 1950s, the fighter was heavily modified and its cockpit and avionics were into state-of-the-art technology, making the deadly killing machine we came to know since the invasion. Laser-designation on board would, and is, allowing it to carry precision-guided weapons, be it bombs or missiles, including some of the weaponry found in the Su-35. Other features we discovered once we began to open any other parts were: LCD screens and a HMD (Helmet Mounted Display) on the cockpit; a pulse Doppler radar named Irbis-F, similar to the Israeli EL/M-2032, but lighter; and finally, the original cannons replaced by the GSh-301 cannon, also usually equipped on the Su-35.

― So what do you say? Aren't you the specialist?― Shikamaru asked, waiting for my conclusion.

― The modifications follow the standard pattern used on the Israeli PMCs. They are also identical to the Lancer pack I saw in the Romanian Mig 21s. The thing is that this chip is only compatible with Soviet weapons. The radar is a Soviet copy of the Israeli product, and the weapons are pure Soviet designer label, but that isn't close from a surprise. ― I said, and I probably didn't noticed André coming around us.

― From now, we only found a few more modified like that. Most Migs 17 and 19 and just one Mig 21. If it's really so important, why it isn't standard?― Chouji asked.

― Those kits aren't something easy or cheap to make, especially on such older aircraft like those. Most upgrades like those are around something around 25 million sterling pounds. Without mentioning, it's pretty hard to maintain. Add those together and you'll know why it's a limited edition. ― André said.

― Want a example? Look at our Phantoms and Starfighters. The Phantoms are still able to be maintained with some effort. The Starfighters aren't with the same luck; even the most advanced F-16 models are cheaper or easier to maintain. The Starfighters are just flying because, you know ― We're kinda in a emergency.―

― Just there a little hole in your theory. This plane was built a few time ago. ― Shikamaru said when he was examining the nose, close from me. I barely know something the language of Korea but, I could understand that serial number, with the final numbers signaling the date of construction: the 2nd year of Kim-Jong-Un's reign, 2013.

― You know that that means, don't you?― André said, with a face of shock and concern shared by me.

― What? That incompetent leadership doesn't gets many weight know we know they can build their weapons and make it better?― I answered.

― Sometimes I wish you could stop giving the bad news so cynical. ― André said, bored.

― So, taking back to the serious matter, now we know why an F-15 was overwhelmed by just 3 J-6s. I just say it would be better to let the Colonel know about this. ― Shikamaru said.

― Right… thank you, guys. Nice work. We'll tell him about we found out. ― I said, once the job about the planes was done. But… things got pretty weird once we went looking for Minato. Mostly what we heard from there…

― The death toll keeps raising throughout the Home Islands…! We'll be forced to agree to their demands if this continues and no news from them are not given, Colonel! Please!― Said a very worried male voice, in a pitch that kinda remained me of Skype…

― I'm doing everything is under my capacities, Tenno (Heavenly Sovereign). About the princesses, if this lead is correct, I'm sure we'll soon find them in one piece. I give my word.― Minato said, as me and André then came in quietly, and they only saw us when we were already on Kim's old office. Once we entered, I soon recognized the man on the laptop's monitor. Someone who gave another gifts when me and André came back to Tokyo for good. Crown Prince Naruhito.

― Your highness…― I said just as we saw the prince on the laptop. Was such a surprise for us that I guess everyone felt our nervousness when we bowed in respect.

― So you two are here. I know that you two have something important to say to me, but what the Emperor has to say has top priority now.― Minato said in a serious tone and turned to us.

― Emperor…?― André asked confused as me.

― Gentlemen… please keep the news from Tokyo a secret. The effect on the soldiers' morale could be catastrophic. (sigh)… My father, Emperor Heisei, passed away a week ago from his cancer… Prime Minister Shinzo Abe was arrested by North Korean troops and is most likely to be sent to a concentration camp. I took the leadership of the Imperial family as with the name of Emperor Hokage. With this delicate situation, even with a totally incapacitated authority, I've now became the Commander-in-Chief of the Self-Defense Forces, and in my despair, I give you and Colonel Namikaze a personal, but crucial mission. Effective immediately. ―

Both me and André were surely shocked with that, but we tried to stand firm once we saw our new Emperor's desperation, despite his attempts of staying serious to us. André clearly didn't knew what to do, and waited to my nod before saying something.

― We wait for your orders, Your Majesty… ― André said, after we bowed again. The Emperor was clearly with a tense emotion throughout him.

― My two daughters… Princesses Shion, the oldest of the two and her younger sister, Aiko, are missing. The last time they were found was on the Totori Airport's security cameras. For days, Colonel Namikaze has answered my calls but didn't found any evidence on their leads except for today. ― The Emperor said.

― (sigh)… One of the North Korean officers said about a rumor about the two Princesses be trying to flee into our friendly lines. They said the princesses would be hiding in monasteries around this region. Until any Korean operation surfaces, this is our top priority. ― Minato said, and once he finished explaining, he then showed through the laptop, the pictures of the two princesses.

Princess Aiko's face was of a shy and ordinary girl from here. She doesn't seemed to pose any threat. On the contrary, she seemed like someone quite fragile and had reasons to have bodyguards. On the other hand, Princess Shion had an strange familiar face to me. I think I saw it somewhere ― Oh…. Oh shit, about that… It… isn't the best moment to put it through but…

― Um… Sensei… Tenno… I'm sorry for keeping this secret, but… I may have a hint on the Princesses' intentions. ― I said, waiting for a scandal. But, I didn't saw that coming…

― If it is about the relationship between Princess Shion and Naruto, there's nothing more to be taught. His Imperial Majesty was so worried that, as a father, I couldn't deny Your Majesty on any leads. Without mentioning the obvious reasons. ― Minato said to us. And… holy shit, will he never stop playing 007 on us?

― Until now, I do not feel offended by this relationship, gentlemen. Just to know they we're heading to SDF's guard gives me only hope and relief. Thenfore, I ask you, I beg to you, Colonel. Please, save my daughters. ― That were the Emperor's last words, before everyone heard something coming. Sure there was no way in hell that NK or their little bitches, AKA the PRJ (People's Republic of Japan), would ever let him tell us any news or new orders. And I'm not going to consider that super villain bullshit about "They wanted us to know to lure us somewhere and cock by 4." Really?

― I… I don't even had time to ask how my family are…― André said depressive, and it was something I also felt deeply. At least if they were all right, if nothing had happened to them and… geez, in a moment, all those thoughts got desperating and scary anew…

― His Majesty, the Emperor, has told me the Imperial Familiy and any influent family in the capital is on house arrest. Is more likely yours is too, far the best scenario. ― Minato said to us, and then his face turned into a serious and disappointed one, that such in our emotional state, it further scared us, and with red, wolf-like eyes and fangs as a bonus. ― You two better pray a lot to any divine entity you chose, because if Naruto took the Princess' virginity, you two and everyone who knows about this affair _is in a very deep shit. Do you boys understand?―. _He said, almost making us piss in the pants.

― Y-Yes sir…!― That's what we answered, before he noded to us to follow him, first to out of the hangar, then to a garage almost out of the base.

….

(Naruto POV)

…

After all we done today, all I wanted take to take one heck of a brake. Since me and my sister were officially 19 years old since October, guess finally was somethings I could try without worrying like – a lot. She, by her own, was already tasting it. But her mood was so bad to me…

― Hey… ― That's what I said just before I sat at my lil' sister's side. (giggle)… she was still looking for the courage to swallow the small cup of sake.

― Hey… ― Naru said, and then laid her head on my shoulder, looking for me to cheer her up as always.

― You're not still drunk, are you?― I asked, but she only noded a "no". I just couldn't feel so sorry to see her like that. I just couldn't bear to see her in such a state. ― You don't have to hid nothing to me. I'll do everything I can for you.―

― I just… I dunno… I never wanted my marriage to be this way… I never even imagined to be married so soon with the guy I liked… I thought it would be fun…― She said. I couldn't blame her. The first months of the war was hard to everyone. Morale was low, both in the front and the backstage. Us, rookies back then, were the most beaten. We were forced to leave our home and earn our survival against the Koreans. The veterans were shaken, but as the name said, they we used to it.

― Hey… (sigh)… Before you know, everything will be over soon. I promise, I'll get us back home fast. Okay?― I didn't knew what else to say, and I didn't thought she was going to believe on me or not. But, then again, she just looked into my eyes and smiled, just before she kissed my cheek. Again, I could never say anything when she usually looked at me like that. But, it looks like it was never enough for everyone…

― Naruto! ― Sakura said as she came in, worried. From he face, sure thing was a shit-ton.

― What is it?― I asked.

― It seems the People's Army Air Force has made it's move. There's large contacts coming in from Hiroshima, which includes a considerable fighter escort. ― Kakashi-sensei said in his usual calm that mostly made him look like a robot to me.

If that wasn't enough there was the feeling of those giant airplanes again… I guess I had enough traumas of such things flying overhead… I wasn't exactly sure if I was good enough to fly right at them. Those things are so powerful, and are so imposing… I wander so much if we can stand up to those things… But then, since they were coming to our way, there wasn't much to do than take the bait. Fortunately, there was still time for a phone call…

…

(Angelo POV)

…

That day was one of the many times I so damn glad of the terrible quality of post-Ullysses Soviet engineering. André's new Sukhoi is a badass plane when treated propely, so he had to take more for him to put it back into flying condition. (small giggle)… Boy, he cussed it's former owner so much for the pieces of shit the NKs put on it. But it the end, I can't say how many lives the Koreans' terrible decisions saved on that day.

Looking further, Minato found a way to call around the temples and found a lead from the Kameoka Shrine from Sasebo, saying that Shion and Aiko is their guests (cleary the kindest they found since the war begun). Seem such is the monks' respect for the Imperial Family that they're wiling to break their non-violence votes to hold their ground until we get there. The distance from Sasebo to there and the little town looks like they won't have to punch someone long enough for them to have a consciousness crisis. At least, until the shit storm fell…

Bad news once we were leaving was that the space on the quickest chopper available, a Huey, soon was full once you load Minato, two chopper pilots and 13 soldiers from GSDF's Fuji School Brigade (Hudou-ren). Good news? There was a Kawasaki Ninja with was also Kim's. If it was black instead of camo green, I would swear she stole my bike.

Then we were racing on the main highway to the Hirado Bridge that links the two cities. There I realized the Ninja was a H2, the latest model, instead of my two-cylinder Ninja 300. But then everything started to go south beginning with that damned phone call. I could see Minato talking to his phone and then making signals to me talk by my earphone, with the Huey flying close to me and with the doors open, his rotors right over me.

― What is it?― I asked him.

― Report from Nagasaki ATC. Two aerial battleships and fighter escort heading to our way. ETA five minutes, and we're scrambling fighters.― He answered turning to me.

― We won't need to wait for so long, sir. ― Said one of the "Hudous". For a second, Minato thought on repress him for mocking on such a time, until we saw the shadows moving along and above us. There was just one second needed to look above to realize everyone except me and Minato was already shitting their pants….

― You see what I see?― Minato asked.

― I see at least 38 planes without counting the battleships… Half of them are the Fulcrums escorting the whole flight… The rest are Jay-5s, -6s and -7s. I'm gonna guess they're using the battleships' CIC as their makeshift GCI.―

― They doesn't seem to have detected us yet, so let's keep on that way. Pilot, maintain as low as possible and increase speed if possible. ― Minato said.

I don't need to recall that is a stupid ass decision to send such an attack run without a proper warning and control system. The Persian Gulf is already a good example that a battleship's command center is a terrible AWACS or ground controller. Whoever gave the Koreans the Aerial Fleet, surely doesn't gave brains to use it properly. Minato swore his lead was solid, so I may start looking once we get there. Yeah, yeah, I know, the bombing raid right above me. Maybe this will take some priority.

― So, have you found them? Just found a way to fix most of the shit that heartless bitch done so I can put the Sukhoi up and runnin'. ― André said, as he was making the final check to taxi to the runway.

― _Kinda off. 38 escorts and the two aerial battleships. Isn't the radar back there working already?― _I said.

― Onto the very basic. The Koreans sabotaged the main systems. Primary radar is still off, so we're with the secondary, with doesn't have any kind of transponder, only blips. We called backup, but Kyoka will do it for now. ―

― _Who's the back up?_―

― Guess. The twins, Saky, Hina and Ghost Eye. ―

― '_Kay. We're already at the castle. I'm gonna be off for now. Later, bro.― _

― Right, my man. I'll be there to cover your ass anytime soon. Later― He said, over and out.

First time I saw Hirado Castle was on a DLC game. Since then I kept wondering if it was really like that. But it doesn't I would have a good tour around it. It was just the time to unload everyone and head for the main entrance. But before I walked further towards the main entrance, Minato put his arm on my front, stopping and then looking at me with the corner of his eye.

― They are expecting any kind of visitors. Make a check before we enter, and _do not _lay down your guard once you enter. ― He said to me. Sure he wasn't on his best mood. Who would on such a mission. Moreover, I'm used to blunt old asses.

I put my fingers close to my mouth again to bring on the so called check he asked. He wanted to turn on the, until now, biggest gift Hinata or someone of her family ever gave me. The Byakugan, a mix of ancient and present day bio-molecular engineering surgically put into my right eye, mixed with the creepy old shit running through my body. How the kids call today…? Magic, I think. Doesn't matter. In short: Not only can give 360º diameter field of vision, but with it, I can see through most solid things within 500 meters. After years of training, Hinata can see targets 10 kilometers away. I have only a few weeks to get at least 6 or 7, but of course I will. Once the chance shows, maybe I'll tell of what those people injected on my left eye, but I can assure the Byakugan was more pleasant to upload than the emo bastard's own stuff.

The mix of the Byakugan and the Eagle Vision is what makes it enhanced mode powerful as a radar, but dude, leaves me so tired that most of the time I can pass out and sleep throughout an entire day. Today may be an exception, but, I still feel dizzy as hell. Fuck… I hope there're really a bunch of monks guarding the castle because I'm really not even close to the fighting mood. All I want is to lay get back to Naru, drink something and have some sleep. If she and Saky are being true, I can take some rest once the Princess Shion sees Naruto.

Once we got in there, most if not all of the lights were already shut down. Either they were already out of energy, or knew most Korean ground units aren't equipped with night vision googles at all, only the elite units. To make it harder, the ancient castle is a miniature of the much bigger of the Himeji Castle, but still could be dangerous. Traveling throughout the dark alleys would scare most rookies with me included, if weren't for the time I spent looking at Ratonhnhaké:ton's memories through meditation instead of the Animus. Walking through the dark castle closely remembered of him or we waling through the Freemasons' tunnels that run through Underground Boston and New York. That, sure is wide enough for crocodiles. But still there wasn't enough leads to where I could go. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Sam Adams showed how to use rats as guide, but where they would be around here? Yeah, there's the Byakugan which could work as an infrared radar, and of great help in the dark, but the walls either don't have heat or are always cold. It would only work with a target's body heat. Using the Eagle Vision to upgrade it to the Enhanced Eagle Vision would gain nothing, only drain me to the point I would be easily killed. But then, for my luck, there was this door which led me to the floor that had most windows. Finally some light enough to look properly, and after some time… even a funny little shit. I just asked myself if he knew that the Byakugan's only weak point is a very small point just above the neck, which wasn't enough to hide anything.

― Don't even think about it. ― I said when the little prick tried to put a shitty kunai on my neck. He did so much effort to not make any noise that failed to realize my other gift, this one was from Jiraya and Naruto upgraded it while tried to teach Naru: They call it the Kage Bushin no Jutsu or the Shadow Clone Technique. The guy who tried to scratch me didn't realize the two Kage Bushin which were behind me as bodyguards, finger on the trigger. I also made sure that at least a dozen of them to look around any alley they found for any smart-ass commie.

― Enough of games. Angel, Haku, to the rooftop, now.― Minato said coming from a hall, suddenly. Once there was that enough time for with this distraction, I could see the guy who even _thought _on hitting me: All the face was covered by the standard Hunter-nin mask with and symbol on the forehead, from military command similar to Konoha. On the head's back, there was a white bun holder and the two locks of hair framing the face. Anything else wasn't more especial than a standard and light flat jacket outfit, from a _shitty mercenary rookie. _

― Our deal didn't said anything about _you_ giving orders to _my _protégé, Namikaze.― Said a deep, smoker-like voice, coming in from the shadows, trying to play badass motherfucker and failing terribly on my opinion, much less if he had to steal a hospital to get the bandages he used as a mask. That, the RPG-7, the full gear like me and Minato, and the Pecheng with him.

― I guess you forgot you're owning me one, Zabuza. Remember Shenzen, you're with me now. _If _you want to live tomorrow. ― Minato said, climbing the nearby stairs with some "Hudou" as bodyguards.

― Whatever you say.― The guy said, then turned to me and his brat, which followed them soon later. In the lack of better name, "Vladmir Makarov" will do for the cunt.

― So how do you know him, if I can ask?― I asked Minato, when we were already on the rooftop, taking position where we could use our Stingers in the best position.

― We both were mercenaries already during the latest Chinese Civil War. He with the PLA, me with the Allies. He was worth the money he was being paid until I almost killed him if weren't for more Chinese reinforcements. He later appeared with his sidekick going after the Twins and found them with your new team and Kakashi. Last thing I know was that Kakashi punctured his lungs and found a valet full of East German marks.― Minato said to me.

― Proxies…― I said, realizing my nightmare was being putting into action far earlier than I thought.

― Overall, he's both a cold and arrogant ass, but a competent mercenary. Cleaver as you are, you will realize that I just keep him close so you can learn something from him. You're smart enough to be experienced as him without losing your meek heart. At least, that's what I hope.―

― Yes sir… Once you're ready. ― I said, then we both crouched and stood in position to make two Kage Bushin each. Once we where done, we started aiming down the Stingers and let the Kage Bushing take care of reloading the ammo from the stocks behind us.

― Sergeant, everything ready?― Minato asked.

― _MGs on position, sir. On your go.― _There was the answer. The plan? Using the Huey as a decoy, and lure some planes into coming down here. Just as the call ended, someone turned own a green marker on the chopper to draw some heat. I saw things coming a little faster when suddenly two J-5s broke the formation and dove, looking for us. Everything was coming okay as they were fully unaware we were on the roofs. There wasn't a big window between the range of the Stinger, and their rockets'.

― Wait for my go… ― Minato said, as they kept coming down closer and closer. ― Aim, set…. Fire!― He gave the order, and we managed to fire simultaneously, hitting the unaware fighters. My missile was swallowed by the intake, blowing the J-5 from inside. The one Minato hit was experienced enough to be the leader, as it realized what was but was too late to evade. The wing was torn apart on two crashing around 1 km from us. Everything okay from now, until they clearly realized what happened, and two more came down.

― Two more fast movers, J-6s. ― I said, already making aim.

― Just as before, wait for my mark. ― He said to me, and after the reload, the tracker was already doing it's job. ― Hold… now!― He said, and another two kills. ― Is just me who has a bad feeling about this?― I asked.

― That's called experience, and is not only you. Stand by.― Minato answered. Then we got our answer. ― Hold on, two wings coming from multiple directions. You take the one on the south, I'll handle the north. ― He said to me, choosing the incoming flight of J-6s from the north. I then picked up the J-5s coming in from the south. The only thing to make it hard is that, I'll have to fire sooner and reload on the speed of light to get both, until… ― You're not thinking about taking both of them on the same run, don't you? Wait for the other to pass again. ― … was just one the heat of the moment. I ain't John Rambo, you know… So I followed his order, taking advantage of the fear the survivor felt once he saw his bud being shot down. So, it was obvious he would do shit, which happened when he came faster than he should, and braked too much one he realized it. My opening.

― Wait. Take a better look. Over there.― Minato said to me, asking me to sweep around a formation of J-7 fighters, coming to our location. Everything I though was nothing than a better prize, until he asked about their payload: An early Soviet ATGM, the Kh-66. Oh shit…. ― Shit, laser-guided… Here, you remember how to use it, do it?― He said, giving me one special kunai from his collection, fully customized with his unique seal. An fanboy (Like I was years ago), would already give a cum bomb of excitement. All I give a shit is if this damn thing works!

I didn't waited to see if it did, as soon they realized that two was okay for us, but not four of them, especially if they were with ATGMs. So there wasn't much to do than what the kunais do: At the count of the three, the same time the missile would take to blow the rooftop, we threw them as both far from the missile and closer to the troops, then we did the usual ritual to gather energy, Qi, Chakara, Cosmos, whatever you choose. Then… suddenly… We were out of the rooftops, my breathing was heavy, and we were around the woods, around the foundations of the castle. I looked around just to see it falling down minimum far enough to be safe, but close enough that I could feel the dust around me, then was just a matter of fact to look in the sky again, and watch two Mig-29 in formation be shot down and fall deep in the woods. Behind them, guess: A Sukhoi and a Strike Eagle. (sigh)… who says an angel can't have guardian angels of his own.

― They brought us some miraculous time. We should use it wisely. Let's go.― Minato said to me, leading us out of the woods into a location on our GPS: the "Hudou".

― _Hope this is the right receiver. You allright, big brother?_― André asked me through the radio. Weren't the most desperate scenario, but I was so glad to have him here.

― We hold of the small fries for some time until they started being mean. You and Naruto can kick the Fulcrums' motherfucking asses, clean up the way for the others clean up the attackers. ― I said to him.

― _Wait, wait. Shit, shit, shit, what about the fucking aerial battleships?! We're all going to have our assholes torn up without some support!― _Naruto said, realizing the obvious question.

― Fuck no I'm getting below the fat fag without AWACS giving a insight on it. Plese tell me Kyoka is looking on it.― I said, as we finally showed up to meet the Hudou team and Minato's mercenaries.

― Ghost Eye is trying to get an insight of it. Meanwhile, we're gonna give some crank right on their nose. Over and out.― André said from far and far from me, seemingly on his turn to shine now.

― Wait, what you said about "we"?― Naruto's voice echoed through the radio in a kinda type of concern. Knowing André as much as I do, really looked like a shit-storm up ahead.

― Right, first thing. Girls, the strikers are easy job to you. Clear them all to release the preasure on everyone. Naruto, two things: stay close and do as I say. Got it?― He said.

― (sigh)… wakata, wakata. I just don't want to get killed today… ― You can see the ecstasy on Naruto's voice, but I guess everyone like him would probably think it would be much easier to put a Desert Eagle on their heads.

They just had time to turn their attention to the fighters before the latter found out that the only chance to survive was on the coverage of the battleships' AAA and SAM coverage. Maybe a rare smart move but only after André and Naruto were already showing results on leveling the odds. After the 7th or 8 Fulcrum down, the Koreans retreated back to the aerial battleships, driving them with success because of the ecstasy of the fight. They found out late that the battleships' gunners only had warm welcomes for their own kind. For the duo over them, they were a bunch of mean motherfuckers.

― Shit, there's a shit-ton of Igla and 57mm fire over here! Only good thing that now they're not holding their fire to their own pilots now!― André said, pulling the Sukhoi to it's limits, despite the manufacturer's reputation. Him and Naruto. Probably good'n old old US Air Force would have a ulcer seeing the moves Naruto was doing, believing his plane was a Mig-29.

―The hell?! What the fuck are we gonna do now?!― Naruto said, near desperation.

― Look at that, their flight pattern in circles leaves them in the range of each other's weapons…! We're gonna fly right through them when that happens, ready?!― André said, remembering that the NKs lack little important thing for the human body: the brain. Once they pass through so close from the BBs, the gunners will pound everything they got in hand, disregarding what they may hit.

I guess they knew that message would reach us, and once it did, there was the moment Minato got his patience around 10% or 5%. The only thing he done was to look at me and nod. I guess it was finally time for me to see if those new mercenaries are equal to me.

― An boy of courage is your son and the friends you gave to him, Namikaze. People will feel their pride when they sing mourning shanties and…― Before "Vladimir Makarov" could finish any of the fucking bullshit he was saying, Minato finally lost its patience and anything we saw later was that the Zabuza guy was thrown to an nearby wall, and Minato soon teleported to have his right hand on his neck. Badass, on my opinion. About the "protégée", I guess that putting my sword calm and quickly in its neck would calm his shit down. That and the fact that most of the Hudous were with their sights on it.

― My patience is gone now, Zabuza…! The princesses, where they are?! NOW!― Minato said.

― You are more cleaver and mature than that. If you kill me, you won't know before your child is dead. ― The shitty dude said. I gotta say that he had a point, and then Minato realized that too. Thenfore he looked at me to find the bastard's nearest pressure point. Which was just at my left.

The little shit at my side realized that too, and started to move like a cheap Bruce Lee, first to knock my sword out of me, then to deviate from my moves. Finally, my patience run out after some seconds and I began to play dirty. I just needed to him to look right at my eye, and boom: I could feel his fear, dizziness and despair, and soon was just on holding kneeled.

My other gift… Minato bypassed more SDF officers than I could imagine. Surgically installed like the Byakugan in mine and my new family's desperation. This one however… came from the emo sounnavabitch named Sasuke Uchiha's family… Everyone called the this "Sharingan". I don't know his users, but I don't like them already. This eye… fueled by hatred. It hurts me so much when I used it. The feelings it gives me… if weren't for its powers, I would throw my eye far away from me as I can because it only gives me things I hate and fear…

Once I saw the Haku guy on its knees, it was the eye's feelings telling me to put him out of his suffering at once. So much power and hate felt through my body. The only thing that relieves me is that when I shut it off, it will all end and I forget about near everything. But when I use it, I just beg for it to stop. That's what I wished when I grabbed my sword back and walked to less than a meter from Haku and didn't wanted to waste any more time, but then, I heard…

― Wait. My only relief now is that it will be fun to see you succumb to that eye, boy. I saw it happening many times. Now, if you're willing to go this far for the information I carry… Zuiun Temple. 12 monks and two scary princess. No Koreans. See how easy it was?― He said, then after some time after it, Minato released him and then we moved on.

― Antares to Vega. We have insight on princesses' location. Moving on now. ― I said, with finally something to go with sure. At least one relief, so anyone on the would get their asses outta the fire. I couldn't say anything about everyone on the air. If they pulled back, things would be much worse. The Koreans would chase and shoot them down where there wouldn't be anything to stop them from reaching Sasebo and Nagasaki. Doesn't matter A. Single. Fuck. If there wouldn't be any damage from the forces on at least Nagasaki. _If my brother or the twins die, this war is fucking over for me and the bastards can have my head. _

But then it was just for me to look at the sky and have a shot of mixed feelings. I looked up just when André and Naruto started the bold but near suicide plan. We looked at the battleships thinking we would see them be killed by their AA, only to see close to a dozen of explosions on each battleship, accompanied by the trail of falling aircraft… (sigh)… thankfully, it were Migs. And soon we saw what we wanted to see: the Sukhoi and the Eagle gaining some distance only to return to the AA umbrella. What we saw next was the AA guns being shut down and and a volley of missiles blindly shot, enough for them to avoid and be joined by the girls. Still, the commies made their move, using the missiles as distractions just to give the escorts enough time to regroup. To surround or angels up there. Our Stingers were left behind on the castle's rooftop, so we became basically useless, on our own to the temple. The lack of a single Korean soldier on the ground made it so quiet that it was disturbing, so we had some spare time to look at the sky, only to see everyone up there without any option but to repeat the same maneuver over and over, changing the routes, but still. Moreover, it all seemed they were more and more used to this and then there was the moment that became useless.

There wasn't even a few minutes after we entered the temple before I get another annoyance. I was walking through one of the few walkways of the temple, once we split up to look for anyone just for my welcoming committee be a Naginata, an Japanese sword in form of a pole weapon. After a deep sigh, so the monks would obviously hear, I turned to them and grabbed the weapon and was ready to break it in two and kick the guy's ass away from me. At least until I saw who was dump enough to point the weapon: An girl, familiar, with a unique silver-like blond hair, and purple eyes, very light. Behind, being shielded by her, an at first, ordinary girl from this country. Well… shit. Since I'm not from here… I kinda didn't knew how to feel about finding them like this.

― Who are you?! I'm… ! I'm ordering you! Who are you?!― Princess Shion said. Sincerely, she was more of pissing her pants than being angry or anything else. So, I more like felt pity of them than any other feeling. All I could next was just to pick the Naginata from her hands and to show them my face. ― You… you're Naru is new boyfriend… Is she, Is Naruto-kun…?!― She said, once I lowered my hood and the red cloth that covered anything below my eyes. Any resemblance to the ninjas is pure coincidence. Bullshit, it isn't. ― Is Naruto-kun here?! Where is him?!― I don't give I shit, who she is, I barely found her and she's already fucking me deep…!

― I found them. They're unharmed.― I said through my communicator, then turned to the princesses. ― We should move. I'll take you out of here. Now.― I said to them, trying to lead them out, and after some more seconds which they took to see if they could trust me, then followed me on the way to the exit. From what I can tell, I'm starting to like Princes Aiko more than Shion. Until, there was the noise. Giant and lousy jet engines over us, just there was them again. My patience began to reduce once the princesses looked at the shadow stealing the day's light, and hugged themselves more than they were. There would be a reason for worries if there wasn't a detail: First, I thought it was doing another orbit, but then the battleship didn't turned back again, and it was heading towards east, PRJ occupied land. And…

― There's more blasts than they had ammo… ― I said, then to confirm my theory, I led us out for a window which had been cleared from the shadows. Those girls are more fragile than I could imagine when they got a jumpscare just as a Fulcrum crashed on the other side of the window, close to us. Then, there was another one, and another together with more blasts.

― Sensei, do you…― I said, or at least, tried to say something before Minato abruptly interrupted me.

―_Kid, all clear. Mission Accomplished. Head for the main street for exfill._― He said, and now it was a reason for concern and surprise. I turned the Enhanced Eagle Vision just for one second just to look for someone, but nothing. Not even the priests. I signaled the princesses to come with me, but, covered with fear they wouldn't move. Never thought a shitty NK owned Fulcrum would make such a mess until we could see above us. The battleships were retreating back to east, into occupied territory, under a hall of missiles behind them. The moment we looked into the tail, we saw our angels leading another, dark ones. The "real" backup was up to 54 F-35B Lightnings II. Thanks whatever god, it was Task Force Hosho's entire air wing, easily known by their pitch back Lightnings and larger Hinomaru roundels. I would know later on that day that they were actually bound to Fukuoka to lead strategical surgical airstrikes into it all of Kyushu in preparation of next week's pincer thrust into recapturing the rest of the island and also bound to back up the SDF forces under siege in Shimonoseki. It seems once they realized that the only thing between the North Korean air attack and Sasebo and Nagasaki was the Twins, André, Hina and Saky, they decided to prioritize this threat before moving up. No kidding, moving out without helping us would mean court-martial for them for obvious reasons.

In the best Call of Duty: Modern Warfare-style, our evac team showed up in the form of up to eight MH-60 and one Kawasaki KV-107, a license-built version of the CH-46.For our relief, it wasn't the turncoat cocksucker named Shepard who came out, but was Minato with the monks inside the heli.

…

― YOU ARE FAILING! ― An charming yell from North Korea's Supreme Leader, Kim Jong-un. ― More and more of my people fall dead before the capitalist and Japanese dogs, and yet you cannot decisively defeat them again! Do not think that the support of the Pact means victory for you! You all have been warned!― He finished his "kind speech" and shut down his private broadcast to an LCD TV in a kinda small office right on the Imperial Palace back at Tokyo. His audience? The bitch we all love to hate, "Commander" Konan and behind her, the new occupant of the best seat in the entire palace, the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Japan. Motherfucker, that's one motherfucking big name for the shittiest and most hated charge by us at the time. In short, the Chairman of the People's Republic of Japan. The throne hall, now an big room with communist flags and symbols and a small office where the guy was working. He not even had lights to show the fucking turd's face. All it could be seen was his eyes: lilac and some circles around the iris. Something I never saw before, it deservedly earned fear and respect from everyone against that guy.

― Despite his insolence, his statement is true. The Eastern Bloc and Warsaw Pact nations will only accept this government of ours when the capitalist forces accept defeat and exile on the Ryuku Islands. ― The "Chairman" said to Konan, in some shit-creepy voice, just like Kylo Ren, ya' know?

― If he demands such things, why he doesn't come here and lead their men himself? Hokkaido is the only place that peacefully surrendered without major troubles. If weren't by the guerilla warfare throughout the other Home Islands , all our armies would have conquered this country in the day of the invasion…! Doesn't you the one who says to always act with patience?― She said, clearly pissed. She either wanted to yell back at Un, but held back, or didn't had enough time to do so. Either way, every time he gave anger to her, she put all on us, was just a matter of when.

― We've been far too forgiving now. ― The "Chairman" said, putting his two hands together, parallel to his mouth. ― Remember, the Soviet Union will not give any more support until this government is secured and stable, because of her experiences with Afghanistan in the 80s and the military and political drawbacks from the fall of North Vietnam. Two mistakes were already too much damage to its prestige. Not to mention it's now even worse than it was during the Gorbatchev Era. But, this isn't the reason of your headaches, is it?―

― … The Demon Lord, his offspring and his heir will be killed and without them, Japanese leadership will fall. All SDF will surrender at their lost. And this will be over soon. If I have to, I'll do it myself. ― She not even wanted to face him again. Stood giving her back to him, letting the sun fall upon her. She didn't wanted to show she was pissed, tired, frustrated with most of their plans destroyed because of us. _The bitch didn't wanted to let anyone know that we were fucking her head up and all of her thoughts and plans. _

― Be careful, Konan. You're forgetting the main reason of why they keep surviving all our attempts to eradicate them. Do not forget the Forerunner blood on their veins and souls. Do not forget that the Demon Lord's heir, Hinomoto Oniko, has already awaken his Forerunner heritage months ago. He's now so powerful as him. ― The "Chairman" said. Right… right. If you have and original Xbox, you probably thought the same thing Naruto did when he heard of this for the first time. Doesn't matter now, it can wait.

But I'm sure it was enough to break Konan's morale on that day. Enough to give her a slight share of anger, invisible by now. She didn't wanted to argue, (The way things were going, I bet were a couple's argument.) so she just waked away to an busier office nearby. Walking down through the blue collars and their tables, she was looking for her certain officers.

Now, why I know all those stuff? See those two officers there, the ones Konan is looking after? The one seated on the table, doing intel work is Voychek, and the one standing up on his side is Major Park, an Fishbed driver. All you need to know about them is that they are telling me enough shit to deserve ordinary citizenship once this war ends. I guess I said all I knew and still know about Voychek when I still was a mercenary. About Park, he's another nobody near his 30s without great ambitions except to make a living flying Mig-21s. The picture of his wife and kids on his office can say the same thing. The only thing that is making me not to kill him is that once the invasion's sand stood down, he rose up in rank enough to be reporting mostly to Konan herself when he's not commanding his base on the suburbs of Osaka. Then fore he knows enough intel so I _maybe_ will let him leave and raise his children. _Maybe…_ Voychek… he's another history.

― Yes, Commander?― Voychek said, turning to Konan when she came. I guess his service record to the Warsaw Pact made she respect the broken leg André gave him. We were so pissed we not even recognized the Strigons back at Tokyo.

― The Supreme Leader is getting impatient. He wants something to show our occupation is legal and stable, at least politically. Give me your best report. ― Damn, she has such a nasty face when talking about Un that she would be better with Stalin. Anyway… It doesn't seemed on her voice any kind of trauma or something… only looked like he was just annoying for her.

― Commanders Kazuzu and Hochikage were heading to Shimonoseki to lead their troops sieging the town. They expect a decisive and total victory in the region if they can rout the SDF out of the city. Although… heavy enemy reinforcements can be expected.―

― An siege without an visible end is not an satisfactory report neither the answer the Supreme Leader and the Chairman want to hear. Kazuzu and Kisame must be told that the total victory he promises is the only mean they have to keep their ranks in either of the People's Armies. Colonel, double your interrogations, reduce or either remove their recreation time of your agents. The future of our campaign is to know where and when the SDF will be and all their moves. Major Park, you will be given full command of your aerial regiment and fully instated on the front lines. Once we have the information, your job is to use it with all your power. Effective immediately. ― She said, then turned around and left. Now who could blame the two men? My anger at them because they are helping this regime, but still. If they fail, they die, by my hands or by the Koreans'. They have the same to lose as we do and did. And by those moments, there's the reality: war is the same thing on both sides, and once the sides began to show to be on equal share, both just look for survival.


End file.
